The Beating Of This Fragile Heart
by Gaeill
Summary: TRAD de Writcraft-Après la guerre, la dernière chose dont Severus Snape avait besoin était le souvenir d'un baiser éphémère du temps de la guerre et la persistance d'un Harry Potter contrariant ses plans pour mener une vie paisible et solitaire. Ce n'est que lorsque la vie de Harry est en danger que Severus est finalement obligé d'affronter ses sentiments. Slash HPSS contenu mature
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Me voilà de retour avec une nouvelle traduction :)**

**The Beating Of This Fragile Heart de Writcraft.**

**A l'origine cette histoire était un OS. Un très long OS que j'ai choisi de couper en 2 parties.**

**J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira autant qu'elle m'a plu.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**The Beating Of This Fragile Heart**

**Writcraft**

**PARTIE I**

**_Dîner de remise des prix du ministère de la Magie, décembre 1998_**

La première fois que Severus vit Harry Potter après la guerre, il était accompagné de Charlie Weasley qui gardait une main protectrice à la base de la colonne vertébrale de Harry alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les coupes de champagne. Une sensation étrange tordit les entrailles de Severus alors qu'il remarquait la manière dont Charlie guidait Potter parmi la foule.

Il observa chaque mouvement des doigts de Charlie sur le dos de Potter et la manière dont il plongeait la tête pour murmurer des choses à son oreille. Ses messes basses semblaient ravir Potter car ses lèvres esquissèrent un sourire timide et ses joues devinrent roses.

Charlie Weasley, dresseur de dragon et protecteur de Harry Potter. Severus supposa qu'il était assez beau, si vous aimiez la force brute et les tatouages sans fin qui s'enroulaient sur des biceps définis. Ses cheveux étaient plus blonds que roux et il était bronzé, couvert de taches de rousseur et en bonne santé depuis ses années à l'étranger.

Severus avait entendu beaucoup de rumeurs à propos de Charlie. Il savait que Charlie était charmant et admiré par d'autres sorciers. Severus essayait de ne pas se hérisser devant l'intimité des doigts insouciants qui reposaient au creux des reins de Potter et la façon dont leurs conversations privées suscitaient le seul sourire du Survivant de cette soirée.

En colère, Severus cessa de regarder Charlie et se concentra sur Potter. Ses robes de cérémonie avaient l'air coûteuses, semblables à ce qu'un Malfoy porterait. Ce n'était pas qu'elles n'étaient pas belles . Au contraire, Severus était alarmé de voir son corps réagir à la vue d'un Harry Potter vêtu de ses plus belles tenues de soirée.

Néanmoins, il y avait quelque chose qui clochait à l'idée de voir une telle robe sur Potter. Malgré le fait que sa mâchoire se fermait et qu'il donnait à la pièce un air de confiance, c'était comme s'il n'avait pas encore grandi dans sa robe.

Severus observa la façon dont Potter interagissait avec les personnes rassemblées lors du dîner.C'était le contingent étouffant habituel de personnes cherchant un avantage politique en côtoyant le grand Kingsley Shacklebolt et divers autres représentants de Poudlard, du ministère et de la presse. La salle était pleine des plus courageux et des meilleurs et Potter passait la soirée avec un sourire trop brillant et trop large, collé sur son visage alors que la presse le prenait en photo.

Charlie devint son garde du corps, tenant la main et mettant fin aux questions intrusives sur la vie amoureuse de Potter et ses projets d'après-guerre. Potter était déjà devenu le chouchou des magazines de divertissement, bien que sa vie privée restait un secret bien gardé. Severus ne pouvait pas regarder un journal ces temps-ci sans voir Potter le regarder.

Quand il reçut sa médaille, Potter garda son discours heureusement court. Il ne trébucha pas sur ses mots mais Severus en savait assez sur Potter pour reconnaître la légère hésitation de son ton, comme s'il ne pouvait toujours pas croire qu'une pièce entière puisse rester aussi silencieuse, rien que pour lui. Le regard de Potter parcourut la pièce comme s'il essayait de trouver un visage familier sur lequel se tenir.

« Je suis reconnaissant au ministère pour son travail - aux Aurors qui se battent chaque jour pour assurer la sécurité de notre pays et aux personnes qui font tant dans les coulisses sans demander reconnaissance ni applaudissements. »

À cela, les yeux de Potter trouvèrent Severus dans la foule. Ses joues rougirent et sa lèvre se courba en un demi-sourire. Ses yeux brillaient lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Severus. Une secousse d'émotion inattendue laissa Severus inquiet. De toutes les personnes, il n'avait jamais pensé _qu'il_ pourrait être le visage amical de Potter dans la foule.

« Ce prix n'est pas juste pour moi. Il appartient aux héros méconnus. Je ne serais pas ici aujourd'hui sans eux. » Potter s'éclaircit la gorge, arracha ses yeux de Severus et le moment passa. « A vous tous. Je vous remercie. »

La foule éclata en applaudissements.

Severus fit une grimace et sortit de la pièce sans un regard en arrière.

OoOoO

Severus ne se retourna pas lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un s'installer près de lui. Il s'appuya contre le balcon et regarda la lune se refléter sur la fontaine au cœur des jardins. Le ministère organisait toujours ses fêtes dans de vastes demeures possédant de magnifiques jardins éclairés de bougies flottantes et de lanternes suspendues magiquement.

« Ils auraient dû vous donner un prix aussi », dit Potter.

« Effectivement. Au lieu de cela, j'ai été récompensé de deux mois à Azkaban et d'un pardon à contrecœur pour votre insistance. »

Severus regrettait toujours le fait qu'il doivent sa liberté à Potter. Si Potter était ici à la recherche de Severus pour adorer le sol sur lequel il marchait alors il pouvait aller voir ailleurs. Même sans Détraqueurs, un séjour à Azkaban changeait un homme et il pouvait encore entendre les bruits de la mer, du vent et de la pluie qui martelaient les murs humides avant de s'endormir la nuit. Son emprisonnement et ses interrogatoires ultérieurs avaient peu contribué à apaiser l'amertume et la colère qui l'avaient consumé après la guerre.

« Je pense qu'ils vous ont traité de façon épouvantable. » Il passa à côté de Severus, son parfum masculin, boisé et familier. Severus inspira et ferma les yeux, le clair de lune aqueux devint soudainement trop brillant. Potter avait un talent surnaturel pour ramener le genre de souvenirs que Severus passait longtemps à essayer de supprimer. « Pour ce que ça vaut. »

« Votre avis ne vaut rien. » Severus n'avait pas besoin de la pitié de Potter ni de son soutien politique. Severus voulait juste rester seul pour boire suffisamment de champagne pour noyer sa colère et être suffisamment détendu pour dormir sans se retourner toute la nuit dans son sommeil.

« Je vois. » Potter semblait blessé. Le silence s'étirait entre eux, tandis que les notes de musique se perdaient à l'extérieur, dansant dans l'air calme de la nuit. « Je voulais quand même que vous sachiez que vous aviez mon soutien. C'était important pour moi que vous le sachiez. »

« Je suppose que vous vous attendez à ce que je vous en sois reconnaissant ? » Severus évita soigneusement de regarder Potter. « Je préférerais un autre verre de champagne et un peu de paix et de calme. »

« Je peux aller vous chercher un verre, si vous voulez ? »

Severus secoua la tête et renifla doucement. «Taisez-vous. Je n'ai pas besoin d'être suivi par Harry Potter. Retournez à l'intérieur. »

Potter laissa échapper un rire faible. « Je ne vous ai pas suivi, vous savez. Vous n'êtes pas le seul à apprécier un peu de paix et de calme ces jours-ci. »

Severus laissa échapper un grognement. « La presse n'a pas envie de suivre chacun de mes gestes. Au moins, je dois en être reconnaissant. » Severus risqua de jeter un coup d'œil à Potter, dont le visage était assombri par la nuit et le clair de lune. Il avait une drôle d'expression sur son visage et il regardait fixement les jardins, perdu dans ses pensées.

« Voudriez-vous aller prendre un café un après-midi ? J'aimerais parler de ce qui s'est passé avant la guerre. » La voix de Potter vacilla, son incertitude était palpable. Il avait parlé dans un murmure comme s'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Severus lui réponde - comme s'il posait la question pour quelqu'un d'autre.

Severus ravala la montée d'intérêt qui le traversa et il répondit avec un ricanement. « Non, Potter. Je ne veux pas _aller prendre un café_ . Je souhaite simplement être seul. Il n'y a rien dont vous et moi devons discuter, je peux vous en assurer. »

Potter regarda ses mains, les tordant ensemble. De près, Severus pu voir les lignes argentées complexes sur les robes de velours sombres de Potter. Il les détesta intensément de ce point de vue. Elles lui rappelaient Lucius Malfoy. Le genre de robes chères portées par les riches Sangs-Purs. Elles ne convenaient pas du tout à Potter.

« Je vous laisse alors. Au revoir, professeur. » Potter sourit faiblement et fit un signe d'adieu à Severus.

Severus ne répondit pas et se retourna pour regarder le reflet de la lune vaciller et se déplacer dans la fontaine, l'odeur de Potter persistant dans la nuit.

**_Dîner de remise des prix du ministère de la Magie, décembre 1999_**

« Cela devient une habitude. »

Harry retrouva Severus, un an plus tard, au même endroit à l'extérieur du ministère où Severus tentait d'échapper à la foule.

« Il semblerait bien. » Il y avait un sourire dans la voix de Potter et le froissement de sa robe répondit aux murmures froids du vent. « J'ai pris un verre de champagne supplémentaire. Juste au cas où. Je pensais le boire moi-même si cela ne vous intéressait pas. »

Severus prit à contrecœur le verre offert, vidant les restes chauds de son vieux verre en le mettant de côté. « Je suppose que je devrais vous remercier. L'alcool rend presque votre présence tolérable. »

« Merci. » Potter pouffa de rire et repositionna ses lunettes. « Vous aussi. »

« Y a-t-il une raison pour que vous passiez votre temps dans l'ombre avec moi au lieu de danser avec vos amis et vos innombrables prétendants ? »

« J'aime l'ombre aussi, parfois. Elle est silencieuse. » La voix de Potter faiblit et il se rapprocha suffisamment pour que Severus puisse sentir la chaleur de son corps. « Y avez-vous déjà repensé ? »

Severus déglutit et il essaya de garder une voix égale. « Non. »

« Je vois. » La voix de Potter était basse. « Je voulais vous remercier de ne pas m'avoir repoussé autrefois. Je sais que ce n'était pas vraiment ce que vous vouliez. Cela aurait pu rendre les choses difficiles pour vous. »

« En effet. » Severus maintint un air prudent de neutralité.

Le souvenir de Potter, âgé de seize ans, s'accrochant à sa robe en murmurant: "_s'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît", _surgissaient dans ses rêves avec une fréquence alarmante. Potter suppliant entre ses bras, implorant quelque chose : "_je ne voulais pas mourir sans savoir. Je ne veux pas mourir sans le ressentir. Merlin, professeur. S'il vous plaît"_. Severus avait été si longtemps sans affection d'aucune sorte qu'il n'avait pu s'empêcher de se rassasier de Potter - beau et impatient- tandis qu'il regardait Severus comme s'il était quelqu'un de spécial à ses yeux. Il ne s'y était peut-être pas attendu, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne l'avait pas voulu.

Resté impassible était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour prétendre qu'il ne l'avait pas voulu - Potter dans ses bras et étourdi par le besoin. Les petits gémissements qui s'échappaient des lèvres de Potter envahissaient toujours les pensées de Severus lorsqu'il passait un moment tous les deux. Il finissait toujours désespérément seul avec le nom de Harry sur ses lèvres plus souvent qu'il ne voulait l'admettre.

Idiot.

Il était un homme adulte, et non un gamin à chercher le bonheur d'adolescents qui ne peuvent même pas saisir les subtilités de l'Occlumencie. L'idée que Potter aurait le moindre désir de revenir sur ce moment était ridicule à l'extrême.

Severus but une longue gorgée de son champagne, en grande partie pour calmer le tremblement dans sa main et la vague de chaleur qui brûlait dans ses veines quand il s'en souvint. Embrasser Potter jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne, avec un souffle tremblant dans les bras de Severus - fut le meilleur et le pire moment de sa triste vie. Il avait jeté Potter peu de temps après et avait consommé plus d'une demi-bouteille de whisky pur feu. Il aimait penser à la gueule de bois qui en avait résulté comme une pénitence, en quelque sorte.

« Je voulais que cela se produise. Je ne le regrette pas. » Dit finalement Potter. Sa voix était rude et sérieuse. « Je sais que j'étais jeune, mais j'étais assez vieux pour y consentir. Assez vieux pour savoir ce que je faisais. »

« Cependant, ce n'est pas mon cas. » Severus se pinça les lèvres et refusa de croiser le regard de Potter. Malheureusement il était incapable de regarder ses lèvres sans se souvenir qu'elles avaient été gonflées et humides de ses baisers. « J'étais votre professeur - c'était impardonnable. »

« Ne soyez pas injuste. » Potter donna un coup de coude à Severus. « C'était parfait. Du moins, ça l'était pour moi mais je suppose que vous avez déjà eu mieux. »

«Ce n'était rien de plus qu'une escapade adolescente dans une salle de classe vide. J'étais probablement troublé par les émanations des potions. Ne faites pas de ce moment un tournant dans votre vie. »

Severus ignora les suggestions de Potter selon lesquelles il aurait eu mieux. Différent, plus expérimenté, plus âgé ? Certainement. Mieux? Sans doute pas. Potter ne réalisait même pas son propre attrait. Il n'imaginait clairement pas un seul instant que le souvenir de Potter perdu dans le plaisir ait encore le pouvoir de serrer le pantalon de Severus de manière inconfortable, même maintenant. Potter devait avoir une idée romantique des anciens amants de Severus s'il s'imaginait que celui-ci avait eu le plaisir d'attirer ce genre de luxure pure et débridée et de désir ardent à plusieurs reprises.

« C'était pourtant un tournant. Pour moi. » Potter soupira et il se retira, la chaleur de son corps quittant Severus.

« Quel privilège d'être responsable de votre éveil sexuel », marmonna Severus.

« Vous et Cédric Diggory. » Potter rit mais le son était doux et teinté de tristesse.

« Est-ce vrai ? » Severus leva un sourcil et Potter haussa les épaules en réponse.

« Il ne s'est rien passé. J'ai toujours aimé son apparence. Je pense que je ne comprenais pas pourquoi j'étais plus jaloux de Cho que de Cédric pendant le tournois des Trois Sorciers. »

« C'était un beau garçon, » concéda Severus.

« Oui, il l'était vraiment. »

« En parlant d'hommes beaux, Charlie Weasley se fait remarquer par son absence ce soir. Il était plutôt un garde du corps utile pour vous l'année dernière. » Severus parvint à peine à garder l'amertume de sa voix.

« Charlie ? » Severus pouvait voir le front de Potter se froncer et remarqua le geste insouciant de sa main dans ses cheveux, les rendant plus ébouriffés que jamais. « Non, il est rentré en Roumanie puis il est parti en Australie pour les vacances. Nous sommes que des amis. Il est même comme un frère pour moi. »

« Êtes-vous bien sûr qu'il voit les choses de la même façon ? » Severus n'était certainement pas sur le point de reconnaître la vague de soulagement qui suivit les paroles de Potter. « Vous faisiez un beau couple, l'année dernière. »

« Il n'est pas mon genre. »

« Avez-vous décidé que vous êtes hétérosexuel après tout ? »

Potter grogna. « À peine. Je suis aussi gay que vous, Severus. »

Severus siffla et regarda Potter, renfrogné. « Gardez votre voix basse, insupportable petit idiot. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de bavarder de ma vie sexuelle avec les gens. Vous le savez sûrement ? » Potter fronça les sourcils puis son expression se transforma en un demi-sourire triste. « Peut-être que non. Je devrais y retourner. »

« Ce serait plus sage avant que je ne vous étrangle. »

Malgré les paroles de Severus, la voix de Potter était légère et taquine, comme s'il prenait de telles menaces avec une pincée de sel. « Je suppose que le café n'est toujours pas une option, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Hors de question. »

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. »

« Vous ne devez pas avoir l'habitude _des_ hommes qui vous refusent, Potter. Mais je suis sûr que trouver un compagnon pour le café et tout ce que vous pourriez souhaiter n'est pas très difficile pour quelqu'un qui a votre apparence et votre influence. »

« Vous seriez surpris. » Potter croisa le regard de Severus, sans même broncher. « Malheureusement, ceux qui m'intéressent ne semblent pas particulièrement intéressés. »

« Quel dommage. »

« A la prochaine, alors. » Potter étudia Severus puis se retourna pour partir avec un haussement d'épaules.

Malgré lui, Severus attrapa Potter par la manche de sa robe avant de pouvoir partir. « Vos robes sont une amélioration par rapport à l'année dernière. »

Potter baissa les yeux sur la main de Severus sur sa manche, sa gorge se serrant au fur et à mesure qu'il avalait. Ses robes bordeaux étaient simples, élégantes et classiques. Il y avait juste des lignes bien taillées qui encadraient parfaitement le physique souple de Potter. Ses yeux brillèrent alors qu'il contemplait Severus, le regard étrange et curieux persistant encore. Il ancra ses yeux sur Severus et son expression passa de triste à affamée, la lueur dans ses yeux laissant Severus à bout de souffle.

Potter hocha la tête et couva légèrement la main de Severus avec la sienne pendant un bref instant pour que cela soit considéré comme une erreur - un accident de leur proximité. « Merci. J'aime la votre aussi. »

Severus lâcha la manche de Potter et se tourna vers la fontaine et la nuit tranquille sans autre mot.

Lorsqu'il regarda par-dessus son épaule, Potter était englouti par une foule de Weasley et disparut de son champs de vison peu de temps après.

**_École de sorcellerie Poudlard: bal des anciens, été 2000_**

L'air était pur et la chaleur du jour s'évaporait tandis que le soleil se couchait très bas dans le ciel et que les nuages passaient du rouge à l'orange. Comme il le faisait souvent lors de ces événements, Severus se gardait à distance de la piste de danse et des moments les plus bruyants de la fête. L'air chaud le calmait alors il s'éloigna des festivités pour s'asseoir au bord du Lac Noir tandis que le soleil se couchait et que le ciel ardent s'assombrissait.

Il était perdu dans ses souvenirs de ses années à Poudlard quand un bruissement familier l'interrompit dans ses pensées, une brindille craquant quelque part à sa gauche.

« Arrêtez de rôder, Potter. » Dans les contextes familiers, Severus était plus calme que d'habitude, l'air de la nuit était encore chaud sur sa peau et il décida qu'il pouvait être charitable pour une fois.

« Je ne rode pas. Je vous cherchais. »

« Est-ce vrai ? » Severus se concentra sur les ondulations de l'eau qui se déplaçaient vers l'extérieur dans des cercles parfaits. « Nous devons vraiment arrêter de nous rencontrer comme ça. »

« Ce n'est pas comme s'il n'y avait pas d'autres options. » Potter prit une pierre et s'assit à côté de Severus. Il étira ses jambes et les croisa à la cheville. Il se pencha en arrière sur une main et passa la pierre entre les doigts de l'autre, avant de tirer son bras en arrière et de le relâcher. La pierre glissa sur l'eau et Severus la regarda rebondir une, deux puis trois fois - finissant par tomber avec une éclaboussure sous la surface. « Ce café que je vous ai proposé, tout d'abord. »

« Vous semblez déterminé à vous assurer que je suis correctement caféiné. » Severus lança un sourire moqueur à Potter. Mais pour une raison quelconque, il ne trouva pas la présence de Potter aussi irritante que d'habitude.

« Je ne voudrais pas que vous vous endormiez sur vos potions » Potter sembla de bonne humeur aussi, sa voix légère et empreinte d'humour.

« Cela risque fort de ne pas arriver. » Severus jeta un coup d'œil à Potter, déglutissant difficilement à sa vue. Il portait des vêtements moldus qui lui allaient bien, plus décontractés que d'habitude. Son eau de cologne familière flottait dans l'air et Severus respira son odeur. Il se demanda combien de personnes avaient embrassé Potter après avoir mangé des grenouilles en chocolat - sa bouche douce et séduisante. Son regard se posa sur les lèvres de Potter et il se souvint à quoi elles ressemblaient quand elles étaient gonflées et bien embrassées.

« Vous me regardez. » Les lèvres de Potter se courbèrent en un sourire, sa voix basse.

« Vraiment ? » Severus grogna et reporta son regard sur le lac, ramassant une pierre pour la faire glisser sur la surface. « J'en doute fort. »

Potter se rapprocha jusqu'à ce que leurs côtés soient pressés l'un contre l'autre. Il y avait une odeur de vanille et Severus leva les yeux au ciel en se souvenant de l'énorme étalage de desserts sur le buffet au milieu du jardin de Poudlard.

« Quel est le problème maintenant ? » Potter observa clairement Severus, son ton portant toujours la même note taquine. Quand il expira, son souffle était chaud sur la joue de Severus. « Vous levez les yeux au ciel. »

« Je lève les yeux car je me trouves à une fête avec des étalages de crème glacée et des sorciers de vingt ans qui ont les habitudes alimentaires d'enfants de cinq ans.»

Potter rit. Severus sentit son haussement d'épaules alors qu'ils étaient assis, épaule contre épaule. « J'aime la crème glacée, le chocolat et la tarte à la mélasse. Heureusement que je joue beaucoup au Quidditch. »

« Vous ne me semblez pas du genre à vous inquiéter indûment de votre apparence. »

En vérité, Potter avait les cheveux noirs en bataille et un large sourire qui frappait toujours Severus. Il avait exactement le genre de physique tonique que Severus avait toujours envié et aspiré dans la même mesure. L'énergie brute et masculine de Potter se combinait avec une prise de conscience réduite de ses propres regards et un manque total de vanité. Ensemble, c'était une combinaison désarmante. Mais Severus ne le dirait jamais à Potter.

Potter haussa les épaules et il dit pensivement. « Je ne m'en occupes pas vraiment. J'aime juste les glaces et le Quidditch, donc tout est équilibré. La vie est trop courte pour s'inquiéter de ce genre de choses, n'est-ce pas ? »

« En effet. »

« Je sais que vous détestez les glaces, la danse, sans parler de tous les journalistes du _Prophète_ alors pourquoi êtes-vous venu ? »

Severus fronça les sourcils. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il continuait d'aller à des événements où il se trouvait toujours seul parmi les invités.

« Je n'avais rien d'autre à faire et il semblait important de faire un effort. Par ailleurs,nous avons reçu un nouveau lot de racines de mandragores fraîchement récoltées. Pomona a promis de me donner des ingrédients pour reconstituer mes stocks avant mon départ. »

« Ah, tout fait sens à présent. Vous êtes ici pour des ingrédients de potions. » Potter laissa échapper un soupir contrarié. « J'espérais que cela aurait pu avoir quelque chose à voir avec moi. »

Severus renifla et envoya une autre pierre en rasant le lac.

« Si j'avais une liste de raisons pour ne pas y assister, vous seriez presque au sommet. »

« Flatteur ! Merci professeur. » Potter rit puis donna un nouveau coup de coude à Severus. Il sentait le savon et quand il parla, la douce odeur de vanille attaqua à nouveau les sens de Severus. « J'ai entendu dire qu'il y aurait un de feu d'artifice plus tard. Cela semble très romantique. Vous ne pensez pas ? »

Severus regarda Potter avec un air renfrogné, surpris de trouver leurs visages si proches. « Pourquoi par Merlin, pensez-vous que je puisse être intéressé par la romance- »

« Je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous le soyez - je le dis seulement. Je pense que j'aimerais regarder des feux d'artifice avec quelqu'un. » Les yeux de Potter se posèrent sur les lèvres de Severus. Le mouvement fut si rapide que Severus crut presque l'avoir imaginé. « Les choses sont souvent meilleures quand il y a quelqu'un avec qui le faire. »

« Parlons-nous toujours de feux d'artifice ? » Severus posa ses yeux sur les lèvres de Potter, étrangement ravi quand il leur arracha un rire.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que cela soit toujours le cas. Vous m'avez un peu distrait. » Potter se lécha les lèvres et leva les sourcils, donnant à Severus un regard affamé. Le visage de Potter se rapprocha et, à un moment, Severus pensa qu'il allait recevoir un autre baiser enthousiaste de Potter. Mais finalement, Potter s'éloigna et le moment passa. « Voulez-vous venir le regarder avec moi ? »

« Les gens vont parler. »

Potter fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête. « Laissez-les faire. »

« Facile à dire quand vous êtes le héros du monde sorcier. Je peux vous assurer que lorsque les gens parlent de moi, la rhétorique est très différente. »

« Je ne vais pas vous tenir la main ou quoi que ce soit. Je pensais juste que nous pourrions regarder le feu d'artifice ensemble. Vous pourriez même passer un bon moment. »

« J'en doute fort. » Severus grogna, maudissant la chaleur qu'il pouvait sentir monter sur ses joues. « De plus, j'ai des affaires à régler avant de rentrer à Spinner's End ce soir. » La panique grandissait dans le ventre de Severus et il voulut s'éloigner de cette conversation avant de se retrouver coincer avec Potter à faire des promesses qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir. « Je n'ai pas l'intention de rester ici plus longtemps. Je partirais après avoir récupéré mes ingrédients de potions. »

« Pitié. » La voix de Potter était calme. « J'aurais bien aimé me promener dans le château avec vous. Peut-être même aller voir ce qu'ils ont fait de vos vieux quartiers. »

« Pourquoi diable voudriez-vous faire cela ? »

« Il pourrait y avoir un bureau ou quelque chose comme ça. Ou des étagères poussiéreuses contre lesquelles nous pourrions nous blottir. » Les mots de Potter étaient moins percutants quand ils ne sortaient pas avec précipitation. Mais ils n'avaient pas moins d'impact sur Severus. L'idée de baisers clandestins avec Potter envoyait une féroce excitation à travers son corps.

«Faites très attention. » dit Severus d'une voix rauque et hésitante alors qu'il fixait Potter et luttait contre la chaleur qui montait sur ses joues.

« Je fais attention. J'ai été prudent pendant trois ans. » Potter se rapprocha de lui, sa douce respiration revenant sur les lèvres de Severus.

« Petit imbécile téméraire. » Severus pouvait à peine parler maintenant avec les lèvres de Potter si proches. Le doux parfum de son haleine riche en vanille et leur proximité furent bientôt trop pour Severus.

Avant que l'homme ne puisse dire un mot, Potter l'embrassa et tous les mots furent perdus. Ce n'était pas un baiser désespéré d'un adolescent qui part au combat, mais il ressentait une certaine urgence. C'était un baiser donné par quelqu'un qui avait eu un peu d'expérience et qui savait ce qui pourrait arriver par la suite. Severus essaya de résister, mais cette pensée fit bouillir son sang.

Maintenant fermement convaincu qu'il devait souffrir d'un coup de soleil, Severus répondit de la seule manière possible lorsque Potter le serra contre lui et laissa échapper un doux murmure contre ses lèvres. Il entreprit de découvrir la bouche de Potter avec sa langue, attrapant le faible soupir qui s'échappait de ses lèvres. Severus ralentit le baiser, qui devint dur et profond. Le glissement lent et langoureux de la langue de Potter contre la sienne provoqua une chaleur qui envahit son corps alors que ses mains s'emmêlaient dans les mèches épaisses de ses cheveux.

Même si cela devrait être impossible, les mèches de cheveux de Potter semblaient encore chaudes des rayons du soleil. Le corps de Potter était ferme et brûlant contre Severus tandis que des mains se faufilaient dans les cheveux de Severus, le pressant de se rapprocher alors qu'il retombait dans l'herbe. Avec un faible gémissement, Severus suivit le mouvement jusqu'à ce qu'il soit étendu sur Potter et que leurs corps se pressent l'un contre l'autre. Il pouvait difficilement être gêné par sa propre excitation lorsque l'état de Potter était aussi évident. La façon dont il se cambrait contre Severus et glissait ses mains sur son dos comme si il ne pouvaient pas être assez proches.

Leurs lèvres restèrent soudées tandis que leurs bouches dansaient l'une contre l'autre. Severus ne pouvait s'empêcher d'approfondir son baiser. Ces années à regarder Potter et à ne jamais pouvoir le toucher remontèrent à la surface. Il tira les cheveux de Potter, déplaçant sa tête en arrière pour exposer la nuque halée. Il mordilla et embrassa son cou avec un faible grognement. Finalement, lorsque les mains de Potter tremblèrent sur ses épaules et que sa respiration devint haletante et irrégulière, Severus captura à nouveau les lèvres de Potter.

Ce fut le son des voix arrivant vers eux qui réveilla Severus au moment où Potter tira sur ses robes. Il se se releva et s'éloigna de Potter, la panique le submergeant.

« Attends, juste- »

Les mots de Potter étaient roques d'émotion et ses pupilles sombres et larges d'excitation. Ses joues étaient rouges et ses cheveux encore plus en bataille que d'habitude. Ses lèvres étaient gonflées et il avait l'air d'avoir été profondément embrassé.

Ils étaient en public. Ils étaient à un événement occupé par la presse et entouré des amis de Potter. Severus avait embrassé Harry Potter avec un abandon inconsidéré, comme s'il revivait une sorte de souvenir clandestin et interdit d'une relation entre un professeur et son élève. Il pouvait déjà imaginer les gros titres et ça lui faisait mal au ventre.

Avec un grognement, Severus s'éloigna de Potter et regarda le jeune homme se tenir sur son coude avec un regard interrogateur. Lorsque Potter ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, Severus secoua la tête et parla sèchement.

« Pas un mot. Vos amis vous cherchent. »

Il s'éloigna aussi vite que possible vers les barrières anti-transplannage. Il pouvait sentir le regard de Potter sur lui. Puis il s'autorisa à lever les yeux vers le jeune homme toujours avachi dans l'herbe avant de disparaître.

**_Dragon's Alley: café et livres d'Archibold, automne 2000_**

L'automne suivant Severus appréciait un bon livre et un café chaud lorsqu'il avisa la personne qui s'installait en face de lui.

Potter était chargé d'une pile de livres et il les déposa sur la table comme s'il prévoyait rester quelques temps. « Bonjour. »

Severus garda son expression lisse et arqua un sourcil.

« Il y a beaucoup d'autres places disponibles, Potter. »

« Je sais. » Potter rayonnait comme si Severus l'accueillait à bras ouverts. «Mais je vous ai vu assis ici et je n'ai pas pu résister. » Il fit une pause puis continua légèrement. « Peut-être pourrions-nous avoir ce café finalement ? Je ne vous le demande que depuis trois ans. »

Severus regarda Potter, le souvenir de leur dernière rencontre à Poudlard affluant à toute vitesse. C'était très distrayant de bavarder avec quelqu'un lorsque vous vous souvenez du goût de sa bouche et de la chaleur de son sexe qui se pressait contre votre cuisse.

« Avez-vous l'habitude de répéter de telles demandes chaque année? »

« Seulement avec vous, apparemment. Vous pourriez aussi bien céder. Je suis encore plus persévérant ces jours-ci, je sais ce que je recherche. »

Severus haussa un sourcil à Potter. « Et qu'est-ce que c'est, précisément ? »

« Laissez-moi vous offrir un café et je vous le dirai. Vous ne voulez sûrement pas que je vous envoie tous les jours des hiboux vous demandant de passer une demi-heure avec moi ? En plus, nous sommes tous les deux ici maintenant. C'est le destin, si vous voulez mon avis. »

« Vous n'aurez pas à le faire. » Severus faisait de son mieux pour paraître consterné à l'idée de chouettes quotidiennes. La pensée que Potter puisse lui envoyer des missives pleines de flirt donnait à Severus chaud et froid à la fois. « Un café, Potter. »

Potter rit et hocha la tête. « Un café. Comment le prenez-vous ? Je vais me prendre un chocolat chaud. »

« Bien sûr que c'est ce que vous allez prendre. » Severus roula des yeux et haussa les épaules. Si Potter voulait dépenser ses Galions dans l'achat d'un café pour lui, il ne s'y opposerait pas. Il était assez à l'aise dans son siège et avait prévu de passer l'après-midi avec son livre. Il ne serait pas chassé de son café préféré. Peu importe la richesse de ses baisers. « Café noir, pas de sucre. »

« Bien sûr. » Potter grimaça et sauta de son siège, se dirigeant vers le comptoir en sifflant. Severus en profita pour admirer le corps souple et tonique de Potter. Même dans un jean déchiré ridicule et une chemise en tartan rouge odieuse, Potter avait l'air beau. Depuis la première débâcle avec ses robes coûteuses au ministère, Potter avait adopté un style plus décontracté - détendu et confortable. Il portait des vêtements moldus avec aisance.

Bien sûr, Severus ne voyait Potter que tous les six mois mais il savait trop bien à quoi ressemblait Potter ces temps-ci parce qu'il se glissait dans tous les journaux qui arrivaient à Spinner's End. La presse adorait Harry, utilisant des phrases comme « _du_ _garçon à l'homme »_ et «_bel héros » _dans le texte accompagnant des images sans fin.

Depuis leur dernière rencontre, Severus savait que Potter avait commencé à faire des achats avec Draco Malfoy à l'occasion, les deux hommes riant ensemble et chargés de sacs - Moldus pour Potter et sorciers pour Malfoy. Severus savait aussi que Potter passait ses soirées avec Longdubat, Finnegan, Lovegood et de nombreux Weasley.

Potter passa sa main dans ses cheveux et se retourna juste à temps pour surprendre Severus en train de le regarder. Avec un froncement de sourcils et un souffle, Severus se tourna de nouveau vers son livre et ne regarda plus Potter jusqu'à ce qu'il se glisse dans son siège avec un café brûlant et un chocolat chaud à l'air ridicule, surmonté de crème fouettée et de guimauves.

« Merci. » Severus hocha la tête, brusquement. Il but une gorgée de café et étudia Potter qui léchait de la crème fouettée, les yeux rivés sur Severus. « Cela a l'air bon. » Severus secoua la tête. Il y avait quelque chose de désarmant dans la façon qu'avait Potter de sucer son pouce et l'homme rougit lorsqu'il le regarda.

« C'est délicieux. Vous en voulez ? »Potter prit une énorme cuillerée de crème et de guimauves, la poussant vers Severus qui leva la main avec un reniflement.

« Absolument pas. Contrôlez-vous, Potter. »

« Désolé. » Potter ne sembla pas du tout désolé. Il souriait toujours alors qu'il versait le mélange dans sa bouche et laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir. « C'est vraiment bon. »

« Je vous crois sur parole. » Malgré lui, Severus n'arrêta pas de regarder la façon dont la langue de Potter sortait de ses lèvres et chassait un peu de guimauve. Potter s'était vraiment amélioré avec l'âge.

Finalement, le sourire de Harry faiblit et il poussa sa cuillère à la base de sa boisson pour récupérer un peu de chocolat chaud épais, apparemment plus concentré sur son projet sucré que Severus.

« Vous êtes parti si vite la dernière fois que je vous ai vu. » Potter garda sa voix désinvolte, mais sa manière de se servir dans son verre indiquait qu'il pourrait ne pas être aussi décontracté que ça. « J'espérais pouvoir vous parler après la fête. Chourave - Je veux dire, le professeur Chourave - a dit que vous n'aviez même pas attendu vos ingrédients. »

« Ah oui. Merci pour cela. » Severus inclina la tête, se souvenant de la sensation de plaisir lorsque le colis brun parfaitement emballé était arrivé à Spinner's End.

_« J'ai pensé que vous pourriez avoir besoin de ceci. HP. »_

« Je me suis demandé si nous pourrions commencer à nous envoyer des hiboux tous les jours après cela, mais vous n'êtes pas du genre à la correspondance régulière, n'est-ce pas ? »

Severus eut la nette impression d'être taquiné et il jeta un regard noir à Potter. « Vous pouviez difficilement espérer créer une telle correspondance avec votre note ? Ce n'est pas le genre de hibou qui nécessite une réponse longue. »

« Non. » Potter suçait la cuillère dans sa bouche, ses yeux rivés sur Severus. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il devrait être autorisé à faire dans un lieu public et _certainement_ pas quelque chose qu'il devrait être autorisé à faire devant Severus. « Je ne pensais pas que le hibou avait besoin d'une réponse. Je pensais que tous nos baisers auraient pu aider, cependant. »

Severus ignora de manière significative la réponse de Potter, marmonnant « _typique Gryffondor »_ dans un souffle. « Ce n'était pas _tous les baisers_. C'était un baiser. » Un très beau baiser teinté de soleil, certes. Mais juste un baiser.

« Cela aurait pu être plus qu'un baiser si vous n'aviez pas disparu avant que je puisse dire quoi que ce soit. Je ne pensais pas que vous alliez fuir ».

« Je vous l'ai dit, j'avais des affaires urgentes à régler. » Severus jeta un regard noir à Potter, qui avait l'air bien trop innocent pour qu'on puisse lui faire confiance. Il ne permit définitivement pas à son regard de s'attarder sur les lèvres de Potter, repoussant le souvenir chaleureux et doux de ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il imagina quel goût aurait Potter maintenant – sûrement un goût de crème fouettée et de guimauves - et il se demanda s'il aurait jamais l'occasion d'embrasser Potter alors que sa bouche était tourbée de whisky pur feu. « Et je n'avais aucune envie de rester assis avec vos amis à regarder le feu d'artifice et à échanger des baisers sous les étoiles. »

«Vous n'auriez eu à vous asseoir avec personne. Juste moi. » Potter leva la tête, sirotant son verre et donnant un demi-sourire à Severus. « En plus, je pense que si vous aviez envie de rater le feux d'artifice, cela ne m'aurait pas dérangé. » Il se pencha en avant, ses yeux brillant. « Je n'ai plus seize ans, vous savez. »

Severus renifla et essaya de calmer la rougeur qu'il pouvait sentir, alors qu'il évitait soigneusement de réfléchir trop attentivement. « Insatiable gamin. »

« Peut-être un peu. » Potter ricana et prit une autre grande cuillère de crème et de guimauve. Severus se demanda s'il y a du chocolat chaud dans la tasse. « C'est bien, n'est-ce pas ? »

Severus lança un regard noir à Potter. « Je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont vous parlez. »

« Vous. Moi. Interagir comme des adultes. Pas de cris ni d'insultes. »

« Je ne suis pas sûr de vous suivre. »

«Eh bien, vous ne criez pas et vous ne me dites pas de foutre le camp. Ce qui est bien. » Potter fit un clin d'œil et Severus leva les yeux au ciel.

« Cela a peut-être échappé à votre attention, mais je ne crois pas qu'il faille en faire un spectacle public. »

« Bien sûr que non. » Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Potter et Severus tenta vaillamment de ne pas le regarder trop fort, imaginant le goût du chocolat chaud et de la guimauve se mêlant au café amer. Il se déplace dans son siège. « J'ai réfléchi un peu. »

Severus hoche la tête. «Alors je suppose qu'il y a une première fois pour tout. »Severus espéra que Potter comprendrait le ton ennuyé de sa voix. Il voulait que Potter sache, juste au cas où il aurait encore dans l'idée de l'embrasser.

« C'est drôle, vous deviez dire ça ... » Les doigts de Potter se resserrèrent dangereusement et Severus retira sa main avant que Potter ne puisse initier un quelconque toucher. Severus n'avait pas l'intention d'être traité comme une sorcière adolescente avec des affiches du Garçon Qui A Survécu sur le mur de sa chambre.

Les yeux de Potter s'adoucirent lorsqu'il vit Severus retirer sa main. Il regarda autour de lui puis se pencha en avant avec un murmure bas. « Je ne vais pas commencer à vous tenir la main et à vous embrasser au milieu du café, vous savez. Personne ne nous surveille. Je comprends que vous aimez garder votre vie privée, privée. J'aime beaucoup conservée la mienne aussi d'ailleurs. »

« Bien. » Severus agita la main pour encourager Potter à continuer son histoire. « S'il vous plaît, partagez tout ce qui se passe dans votre cerveau, Potter. Avez-vous décidé de vous installer avec une belle sorcière et d'accorder au monde sorcier plusieurs mini-Potter qui peuvent être aussi odieux et ennuyeux que leur père ? »

Potter lança un regard noir, quelque part entre la gaieté et une légère irritation. « Et vous dites que _je suis_ le plus obtus. Je ne sais pas combien de fois je dois vous dire qu'il n'y a pas de sorcière. Il n'y en aura jamais. En fait, j'ai réfléchi à ce que je veux. Qui je veux, pour être précis. »

Une main glacée saisit le cœur de Severus alors qu'il attendait la suite. Il se moquait de Potter, en grande partie pour masquer la façon dont son estomac se tordait à la pensée de Potter avec qui que ce soit d'autre.

« Je vois. L'arrogance de la jeunesse. J'imagine que vous supposez simplement que votre partenaire choisi est disponible et intéressé ? »

« Pas tellement. » Potter haussa les épaules et ne paraissait pas particulièrement gêné par le regard que Severus lui envoyait. « Il est un peu ... piquant. »

« Parce qu'il ne tombe pas immédiatement à vos pieds et n'embrasse pas vos bottes ridicules, j'imagine. » renifla Severus. Comme c'était typique de Potter d'attendre quelqu'un qu'il pourrait choisir de courtiser.

« Pas exactement », marmonna Potter. Il prit une autre cuillère de crème fouettée et étudia Severus. « Pourquoi pensez-vous que je veux que quelqu'un embrasse mes bottes, de toute façon ? »

« J'imagine que ça doit être grisant d'être universellement adoré. » Severus étudia ses ongles avec un reniflement.

« Alors vous pensez que je voudrais être avec quelqu'un comme ça ? » Potter baragouina quelque chose qui semblait impoli. « Pendant que j'y suis, pourquoi ne pas m'acheter un trône et me donner un faux nom stupide ? »

« Des choses étranges sont arrivées, » marmonna Severus. « La célébrité a tendance à faire enfler les têtes. »

Lorsque Severus leva enfin les yeux, Potter était bouche bée. « Vous êtes vraiment un imbécile complet, n'est-ce pas ? Vous pensez que je suis comme _Voldemort_ ? »

Severus se pinçait l'arête du nez. « Non, Potter. Je pense que vous êtes un petit garçon attrayant et insupportable qui a actuellement le monde à ses pieds. Si j'étais à votre place, je ne prendrais aucun plaisir à prendre cela à mon avantage et à choisir un partenaire - la sélection de _plusieurs _partenaires - qui ferait beaucoup plus que d' _embrasser mes bottes_ si j'en avais besoin. »

« Oh. » Potter regarda Severus puis un lent sourire se glissa sur son visage. « Oui, c'est là que vous et moi sommes un peu différents, vous voyez. » Il se pencha en avant et baissa la voix, les yeux brillants. « Je ne m'intéresse pas à plusieurs partenaires. C'est juste celui-là, vraiment. Je ne suis pas non plus désireux de diriger les gens. Je pense que j'aimerais que quelqu'un _me_ dise quoi faire pour changer. » Il se pencha en arrière et leva les sourcils vers Severus, prenant finalement une gorgée de son chocolat chaud et léchant la crème de ses lèvres. Le geste laissa le pantalon de Severus serré. « Étant le petit garçon _attrayant_ et insupportable que je suis, je suis vraiment très exigeant à propos de ces choses. »

Severus soupira de mécontentement. « Je n'ai jamais dit que vous étiez attirant. »

« Vous l'avez fait, en fait. Pourquoi ne retournons-nous pas chez vous et je pourrais vous le montrer? Je parie que vous avez une pensine. »

« Bien essayé, Potter. »

« Juste une suggestion. » Potter but une longue gorgée de son chocolat chaud, le repoussant avec un soupir satisfait. « Nous avons donc établi ce qui m'intéresse, et il est peu probable que nous embrassions mes bottes ou me fassions un sanctuaire. »

« Il semble que oui. » Severus essaya de ne pas trop réfléchir à la pensée de Potter sur ses genoux. « Je m'attends à connaître assez vite vos exploits avec l'homme chanceux dans l'actualité du divertissement. »

« J'espère que non. » Potter fronça les sourcils et souleva son épaule dans un haussement d'épaules insouciant. « Je cherche quelque chose de plus qu'un coup rapide dans les _Toilettes du sorcier_ avec quelqu'un qui veut juste obtenir son nom dans le P_rophète_ . »

« Que savez-vous sur les _Toilettes du sorcier_ ? » Severus serra la main dans son poing et Potter répondit avec un sourire penaud.

« Vous savez ce qui se passe là-bas, alors ? Bien sûr, que vos savez. Eh bien, j'ai eu une _certaine _expérience et vous savez comment ça se passe quand vous sortez après quelques bières. J'ai fait certaines choses avec les personnes là-bas, pour voir à quoi ça ressemblait. Il y a beaucoup de choses que je n'ai pas essayées. »

La conversation laissait la bouche sèche à Severus et il du boire une gorgée de café. La pensée que quelqu'un d'autre touche le corps de Potter mit réellement Severus en colère, comme si quelque chose qui était à sa portée lui avait été arraché.

« Je vois. »

« Vous y avez été, pourtant ? » Potter n'était rien s'il n'est pas persistant.C'était vraiment très irritant.

« Je suis gay et je suis plus vieux que vous. Vous serez peut-être surpris d'apprendre que je n'ai pas vécu la vie d'un moine. »

« Cela ne me surprend pas du tout. » Potter jeta un coup d'œil sur Severus et ses lèvres se courbèrent en un sourire. « J'imagine toujours que vous sauriez exactement quoi faire. »

Severus bougea sur son siège à l'insinuation. Potter passait son temps à penser à Severus comme ça. « Merci d'arrêter d'imaginer quoi que ce soit de la sorte. »

« Pourquoi ? » Harry contempla Severus. « Est-ce que cela vous met mal à l'aise ? »

« Pas du tout. » Severus renifla. « Je doute fort que vos fantasmes d'enfant puissent me mettre mal à l'aise. » Il fredonna pensivement, se permettant de boire en fixant Potter sous prétexte d'essayer de le déstabiliser. « Cependant, je pourrais sans doute penser à un certain nombre de fantasmes de mon cru qui vous feraient fuir à toute jambe. »

« J'adorerais vous voir essayer. » Le sourire de Potter était large et il pencha la tête sur le côté. « Dites moi les pires ».

« J'ai peine à croire que l'écoute de _mes_ fantasmes soit le moyen de trouver le partenaire de vos rêves. Je vous suggère de trouver quelqu'un de votre âge pour vous faire plaisir. Aussi jeune et nubile que vous soyez, je n'imagine pas que vous ayez de la difficulté à trouver des partenaires enthousiastes. J'entends que Draco Malfoy est disponible. Oliver Dubois. L'un des frères de Weasley. Votre _frère_. » Severus avait parlé avec un sourire moqueur parce qu'il n'y avait rien de fraternel dans la façon dont Charlie Weasley se tenait aux côtés de Potter cette première nuit au ministère.

« Vous voulez dire Charlie ? » Potter secoua la tête. « Je vous ai déjà dit qu'il était un peu trop près de chez moi. Sans mentionner que Gin ne lui pardonnerait jamais, ni à moi. »

Severus renifla. « Vous êtes clairement complètement inconscient. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis surpris. »

«_ Je suis_ inconscient ? » Potter rit comme si Severus disait quelque chose de particulièrement drôle et il secoua la tête. « Je suis jeune et _nubile_ ? Bon sang, où trouvez-vous ce genre de choses, Severus ? »

Severus arqua un sourcil devant l'utilisation de son prénom par Potter, continuant malgré tout.

« Vous semblez avoir récemment noué une amitié avec Draco et je crois qu'il serait plutôt enclin à le faire. » Severus se hérissa et il baissa les yeux vers Potter. « Bien que je m'attende à ce que Harry Potter n'aime pas se souiller avec quelqu'un d'autre que les Gryffondors. »

« Avez-vous vraiment suggéré que je baise _Malfoy_ ? » Potter secoua la tête avec incrédulité. « Malfoy et moi sommes amis. Il aime être célibataire, rien de grave ne l'intéresse à la minute. En plus, je ne suis pas vraiment intéressée par les blonds. Serpentards, cependant… »

Un frisson parcourut Severus. Au moins avec Draco, Severus aurait garder un œil sur les choses.

« Vous avez beaucoup d'opinions sur votre partenaire idéal pour quelqu'un qui a si peu d'expérience. »

« J'ai assez d'expérience pour savoir ce que je veux. » Potter se pencha dans son siège, contemplant Severus, un sourire étirant ses lèvres. « Il est un peu piquant, comme je l'ai dit. Il a les cheveux noirs, les yeux noirs… porte beaucoup de noir. Vous connaissez le genre. Quelqu'un qui aime vraiment les vêtements avec des boutons. Des rangées et des rangées d'entre eux. »

Une étrange douleur pénétra le corps de Severus et serra son cœur jusqu'à ce qu'il soit presque à bout de souffle. Il était prêt exprimer l'indignité d'être décrit comme _piquant_. Il n'était pas un putain d'hérisson !

«Taisez-vous, Potter. Je n'ai aucune envie de redevenir votre professeur. Si vous cherchez une personne pour expérimenter, je vous suggère d'aller voir ailleurs. »

« Je ne sais pas. Ce genre de chose pourrait être mutuellement bénéfique, vous ne pensez pas ? » Severus réfléchit. Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer à quel point Potter serait merveilleusement réactif, se tordant sous lui et transpirant. Il récupéra son livre et tourna les pages sans lire un mot pendant que le silence s'étira entre elles.

Finalement, il pensa se composer suffisamment pour sonner comme si l'idée entière lui était odieuse. Au lieu de cela, sa voix le trahit sur un ton bas et étouffant. « Je vous ruinerais. »

Il y eut un accroc dans la respiration de Potter et une malédiction basse s'échappa par ses dents serrées. « Ouais, je parie que vous le feriez. Pensez que j'aimerais être ruiné par vous. »

« Petit idiot stupide. » Severus leva enfin les yeux, regardant les pupilles de Potter envahies par l'excitation et la rougeur profonde sur ses joues. « Vous n'avez aucune considération pour les nombreuses façons dont je pourrais profiter de votre inexpérience considérable pour satisfaire mes propres désirs égoïstes. Vous ne voulez pas d'un homme comme moi. »

« Je l'ai imaginé, d'accord. Je ne fais que penser à comment nous serions ensemble depuis un bon moment maintenant. Je n'ai peut-être pas beaucoup d'expérience, mais je peux être assez créatif quand il s'agit de penser à vous. » La voix de Potter était basse et enrouée et il se leva, tirant sa veste. « Le problème, Severus, je veux que ce soit vous. Tout. Toutes les choses que je n'ai pas encore faites. Cela ne sera jamais aussi bon qu'avez vous. Voulez-vous y penser ? »

Severus se demanda quand il allait se réveiller de ce monde étrange où Harry Potter s'offrait à Severus pour une défloraison complète. Il fronça les sourcils en regardant son livre et répondit à Potter avec un grognement sans engagement.

Il imagina que si la chaleur qui circulait dans son corps et l'étroitesse inconfortable de son pantalon en était une indication, il serait difficile de _ne pas_ y penser - quels que soient ses efforts.

OoOoO

Trois jours plus tard, Severus ouvrit la porte de son domicile pour trouver Harry Potter debout sous la pluie.

« Vous étiez sur le point de sortir ? » Potter se secoua et laissa échapper un cri lorsque Severus le tira à l'intérieur et lança un sortilège de séchage non verbal qui laissa Potter humide plutôt que ruisselant.

« J'ai été un espion pendant de nombreuses années, Potter et vous êtes terriblement mauvais pour filer quelqu'un. Y a-t-il une raison particulière pour laquelle vous êtes resté devant ma porte pendant quinze minutes ? »

« Oh. » Potter eut la décence de rougir et il baissa les yeux. Il portait des baskets en toile ridicules qui étaient encore mouillées à la pointe. Parfois, Severus se demandait si Potter savait comment se comporter comme un sorcier lorsqu'il n'était pas en train d'appréhender les Seigneurs Noirs. « Je n'avais pas encore décidé si j'allais frapper à la porte. »

« Je vois. » Severus se dirigea vers la cuisine pour mettre de l'eau à bouillir, en supposant que Potter le suivrait. « Dois-je croire que je suis tellement intimidant devant l'étoile la plus brillante du monde sorcier qu'un coup à la porte pourrait le vaincre ? »

« Je pensais vous l'avoir déjà dit. » Potter inclina la tête sur le côté et jeta un coup d'œil à Severus. « J'ai fait une sorte de ... »

«Offrir votre corps pour mon plaisir ? » Severus ne put pas résister à lancer un sourire narquois à Potter qui semblait féroce.

« Ouais, ça. Un hibou de votre part n'aurait pas été trop mal... »

« Et que devais-je dire précisément dans cette chouette ? Très cher Harry. J'accepte l'offre généreuse de votre jeune corps. Veuillez venir à cinq heures pour vous faire prendre. Pas besoin d'apporter des fleurs. »

Les lèvres de Potter se transformèrent en un sourire. « Cela aurait fait l'affaire. »

« Bien sûr que cela aurait fonctionné. » Severus roula des yeux et se consacra à la préparation du thé, en grande partie pour ne pas avoir à regarder les cheveux humides de pluie et le large sourire de Potter. « Vous êtes un jeune sorcier excité qui cherche à s'envoyer en l'air. Vous avez en quelque sorte réussi à créer une image de moi comme une sorte d'expert en matière de sexe et vous voulez que je gratte cette démangeaison pour vous parce que cela devient fatiguant de compter sur vos fantasmes et sur votre propre main. »

« Ce n'est pas ce dont il s'agit. Vous savez que je ne veux pas juste me faire baiser, n'est-ce pas ? »

« N'est-ce que vous avez dit ? » Severus grogna doucement et poussa le thé de Potter vers lui. « Vous avez suggéré un arrangement mutuellement bénéfique et vous m'avez mis au défi de vous raconter mes fantasmes. »

« Peut-être que ma formulation était un peu déformée » Potter continua de froncer les sourcils et souffla sur son thé, de la vapeur recouvrant ses lunettes.

« Vous avez clairement hâte que je vous montre les moyens d'appréhender le corps d'un autre homme. Je n'ai pas eu l'impression qu'on m'offrait autre chose. »

« Vous êtes un bâtard idiot. » Potter ôta ses lunettes avec un sort et les posa sur la surface la plus proche. « Je ne suis pas à la recherche d'un coup rapide, je pensais vous l'avoir dit. La seule raison pour laquelle je voulais savoir vos fantasmes était que je voulais en savoir plus sur _vous_ . »

« Je suggère qu'il y ait d'autres lignes de conversation que vous voudrez peut-être poursuivre si tel est le cas. » Severus roula des yeux.

Potter se rapprocha un peu pour réduire la distance qui les séparaient. Il cligna des yeux vers Severus et posa son thé. « Je l'aurais peut-être fait si vous ne m'aviez pas distrait avec cette voix et parlez de me prendre. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher si je vous trouve sexy. » Les joues de Potter se colorèrent et il se pressa suffisamment pour pouvoir tirer l'air des poumons de Severus.

Severus arqua un sourcil à Potter, sa main entourant la hanche du jeune homme comme si son corps n'était plus connecté à son cerveau. « Vous ne me trouvez pas _sexy,_ enfant stupide. » A cet instant, il avait une main sur la hanche de Potter, il supposa que l'autre pourrait aussi bien la rejoindre. Il rapprocha Potter un peu plus près et sentit un souffle haletant sortir des lèvres écartées de Potter.

Malgré leur proximité, Potter semblait capable de garder ses mots stables pour le moment. « Je ne suis pas ici pour apprendre à appréhender le corps d'un autre homme. Je suis ici pour apprendre le _vôtre_ . Juste le votre. Je suis ici pour apprendre le reste aussi, si vous pouvez tolérer de me parler assez longtemps. Je ne me souviens plus de ce que c'est que de ne pas vouloir être avec vous. » Potter plissa les yeux. « Cela inclut de vous parler. Pourquoi croyez-vous que j'ai continué à essayer de vous faire prendre un café ? J'aurais donné un coup de pouce au dîner si vous ne m'aviez pas repoussé. »

Severus se frotta les doigts le long de la colonne vertébrale de Potter, le faisant se pencher en avant. Severus étudia son visage et se demanda si Potter disait la vérité quand il prétendait qu'il le voulait depuis aussi longtemps qu'il s'en souvienne. Chaque partie de Potter semblait réagir si joliment à son toucher, Severus pouvait presque y croire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux exactement de moi ? »

« Tout ce que tu es prêt à me donner. Dis-moi ce que tu veux. » Les paroles de Potter le laissèrent plongé dans un souffle, brûlant contre le visage de Severus. « Oh mon _Dieu_ . »

« Je suis un homme jaloux. » Severus garda Potter près de lui, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans ses hanches. Chaque mot qu'il soufflait dans l'oreille de Potter semblait le laisser tremblant. « Je ne partage pas facilement. »

« Je ne partage pas non plus. Je ne pourrais pas. Pas avec toi. » Même dans son état excité, Potter semblait terriblement féroce. Il tira Severus plus près et son gémissement le laissa dans une expiration tiède. « Je ne le dirai à personne non plus, si c'est ce qui t'inquiète. Pas à moins que tu le veuilles. »

« Non. » Severus secoua la tête et serra sa main dans les cheveux de Potter, tirant sur les mèches. « Je ne veux pas être un sujet de conversation au Chaudron Baveur et j'ai très peu envie de me voir à la une du _Prophète_ . »

« Ouais. Je sais. » La voix de Potter vacilla légèrement comme s'il voulait dire quelque chose, mais quels que soient les mots qu'il envisageait de former, ils étaient clairement dépassés par son désir de plonger dans un baiser.

Potter l'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait. Severus pouvait sentir ses mains enfoncées dans sa robe et le souvenir des lèvres maladroites contre les siennes revint à flots. Il pouvait sentir l'excitation de Potter, le léger parfum de sueur et d'eau de cologne boisée maintenant bien connue. Il y avait des bouteilles de potions qui claquaient sur l'étagère alors qu'elles trébuchaient et l'air était épais de poussière et d'ombres. Potter poussa contre Severus et leur baiser devint un combat de langue et de dents.

Puis, l'air devint plus pur et plus frais. Une brise légère venant de la fenêtre de la cuisine ouverte caressa la joue de Severus. Quand il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Potter, il y goûta du thé chaud et sucré et de l'empressement. Le jeune homme serra ses mains dans les cheveux de Severus et l'entraîna dans le baiser avec un abandon inconsidéré. Avec un grognement, Severus les déplaça jusqu'à ce que Potter soit appuyé contre le mur, sans jamais rompre le baiser. De petits gémissements quittèrent les lèvres de Potter.

« Severus... Severus... »

C'était captivant et Severus fut presque étourdi par le besoin.

« Tu es tout à fait impossible. » Severus voulu paraître indigné.

« Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu m'emmènes au lit ? »

Severus prit la main de Potter avec un soupir, essayant de lui donner l'air d'être un inconvénient et espérant que Potter ne puisse pas entendre la façon dont son cœur imprudent battait dans sa poitrine.

« Je suppose que c'est le cas. »

Cela ne prit pas longtemps à Potter de se déshabiller une fois qu'ils furent dans la chambre de Severus. Il semblait pratiquer le sexe avec une impulsivité imprudente.

« Comment me veux-tu ? » Harry se tenait devant Severus, la rougeur qui montait de sa poitrine sur ses joues était la seule indication de sa nervosité et de son incertitude face à sa nudité. « Sur le dos ou à genoux ? »

Severus se pinça le bout du nez, une manœuvre utile pour détourner ses yeux de Harry. Il compta jusqu'à dix, puis fit signe à Potter de s'approcher de lui.

« Je préfère prendre mon temps si c'est la même chose pour toi, Potter. Pourquoi ne viens-tu pas ici et m'aider à me déshabiller ? Nous pouvons commencer par là. »

« Ouais, j'aime bien cette idée. » Le regard de Potter redevint affamé et il se lécha les lèvres comme si Severus était quelque chose à dévorer.

Severus sentit que Potter méritait une récompense pour son courage et laissa son regard se poser sur chaque centimètre de son corps à mesure qu'il se rapprochait. Il prétendait être irrité par cela mais il appréciait plutôt la confiance de Potter. Il eut soudainement le désir étrange de montrer à Potter à quel point Severus le trouvait attrayant. Il laissa son regard voyager plutôt visiblement le long du corps de Potter où sa queue est déjà dure, épaisse et longue sans être trop intimidante. Severus émit un son joyeux dans la gorge - un grondement d'appréciation - et il attrapa la main de Potter pour le rapprocher.

«Te voilà. »

« Je suis là. Tout va bien ? »Potter désigna son corps et Severus ne sut pas exactement à quoi il faisait référence. L'idée que quelqu'un puisse être mécontent de la nudité de Potter le fit ricaner.

« Plus que bien. Si tes partenaires précédents ne te l'ont pas assuré alors c'est qu'ils étaient des imbéciles. »

« Je ne l'étais pas vraiment auparavant avec qui que ce soit. Nu. Dans un lit. » Potter haussa les épaules et se pressa contre Severus, ouvrant sa chemise. Il ressentit un léger tremblement dans ses mains. « Presque nu, en tout cas. »

« Bien sûr, n'hésites pas à travailler là-dessus. » Severus sourit sur les lèvres de Potter et l'entraîna dans un baiser féroce. _Oh,_cela détendit immédiatement Potter.

Harry bascula contre Severus, tirant sur son pantalon et sa chemise comme s'il était désespéré de sentir sa peau contre sa peau. Lorsque Potter ouvrit sa chemise, Severus s'en délesta et la laissa tomber négligemment sur le sol pour profiter pleinement de son torse nu, mais l'homme était toujours habillé et distrayait Potter en caressant de ses doigts le long de sa colonne vertébrale de haut en bas.

Il finit par mettre la main sur le dos de Potter pour presser leurs corps l'un contre l'autre avec une pression et Potter haleta pratiquement dans sa bouche. Severus se retira du baiser et descendit le long de la ligne de son cou, le guidant vers le lit jusqu'à ce que Potter tombe en arrière. Il avait l'air de vouloir dire quelque chose, les yeux écarquillés et la peau rouge.

Severus le survola rapidement pour capturer ses mots dans un autre baiser ardent. Tout son corps était sensible à la manière particulière dont Potter s'embrasait, à l'odeur de son eau de Cologne, à la sensation de sa peau chaude et à ses joues chaudes et rouges. La pensée que Potter était venu ici spécifiquement pour se donner à Severus de cette manière l'excita au-delà des mots. Finalement, il se recula et caressa de ses doigts la joue de Potter. Sa voix était plus rude que prévu lorsqu'il parla.

« Tu voulais dire quelque chose ? »

« Ouais. » La voix de Potter se fendit mais il parvint à donner à Severus un regard très convaincant. « J'allais me plaindre du fait que tu sois encore habillé. »

« Pour l'instant. » Severus glissa sa main entre eux et laissa échapper un grognement quand il enroula ses doigts autour du sexe de Potter. Potter s'arqua sur le lit avec un sifflement, ses mots s'échappant avec précipitation.

« Je ne peux pas ... dieux, Severus. »

«Tu ne peux pas quoi ? » Severus serra à nouveau sa main, donnant à Potter un autre coup lent.

« Je vais ... merde ... c'est embarrassant. » Potter tourna la tête sur le côté et il ferma les yeux, ses joues étaient à présent d'un rouge profond.

Severus déplaça sa main du sexe de Potter et il glissa ses doigts sous son menton, tournant le visage de Potter jusqu'à ce que leurs yeux se rencontrent à nouveau.

«Alors _viens_ . Tu es assez jeune pour venir plus d'une fois ce soir. »Severus mordit la lèvre inférieure de Potter, la tirant entre ses dents et quand Potter se calma, il recommença à le caresser lentement jusqu'à ce que Potter se soulève et jette sa main au-dessus de sa tête, s'agrippant à la tête de lit tandis qu'il laissait échapper une bouffée d'air saccadée.

Parce qu'il n'était rien sinon Serpentard, Severus serra la base du sexe de Potter et maintint ses mouvements délibérément lents et mesurés. Malgré son assurance, il ne voulait pas que Potter vienne tout de suite. Au lieu de cela, il descendit sur le corps de Potter et arriva finalement à son but. Il passa sa langue sur la tête du sexe de Potter puis l'engloutit dans une chaleur tiède et serrée. Il savait qu'il était doué pour ça et il ne pouvait qu'espérer que les précédents amants de Potter avaient été des sorciers inexpérimentés qui ne connaissaient pas aussi bien le plaisir de la chair que lui.

Mais la vive réaction de Potter prouva qu'il n'avait certainement pas eu une fellation comme celle-là. Harry bascula son bassin en avant si violemment que Severus dut se tenir à ses hanches pour le maintenir stable. Répandant ses doigts sur les hanches de Harry, Severus le pressa contre le matelas et l'acte même de maintenir Potter vers le bas provoqua un halètement et un gémissement au-dessus de lui. Si Severus était capable de parler, il ferait un commentaire sur le fait que Potter soit si empressé - si délicieusement réactif - mais il se concentra plutôt sur sa tâche qui consistait à faire en sorte que Potter se laisse totalement aller.

Potter vint rapidement avec un cri et une autre secousse surélevée dans la bouche de Severus. Ses cuisses tremblaient et quelle que soit la phrase qu'il voudrait dire, il gémit doucement à la place.

Severus se recula et il en profita pour se débarrasser du reste de ses vêtements, attrapant les lèvres de Potter dans un baiser à son retour.

« Attends ... tu es ... » La main de Potter se glissa entre eux et il enroula des doigts inquisiteurs autour de la queue de Severus, attirant un sifflement de la part de l'homme. « _Oh_ . »

« Avais-tu imaginé que je resterais habillé toute la soirée ? » Severus tira le lobe de l'oreille de Potter entre ses dents et enfonça son sexe dans le poing de Harry. Cela ne devrait pas être si bon de recevoir quelques coups inexpérimentés sur sa queue, mais parce que c'était Harry, chaque nerf de son corps était automatiquement sensibilisé au toucher. C'était désespérément bon et c'était plus que Severus ne pouvais supporter.

Il passa sa main le long de la colonne vertébrale de Potter et lui murmura à l'oreille, basse et profonde. « Doucement. Je veux venir en toi et je n'ai pas l'avantage de la jeunesse de mon côté. »

«_ Putain_. » Potter devenait vulgaire quand il était excité et Severus aimait plutôt ça chez un homme. « D'accord. Je peux te sucer alors ? »

Severus étouffa un gémissement et secoua la tête car il était presque certain qu'une fois que Harry ferait ça, Severus n'aurait pas la détermination de l'arrêter. « Plus tard. »

Au lieu de cela, il traîna ses doigts sur le dos de Potter jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne la base même de la colonne vertébrale de Harry.

« Je n'ai pas…» Le souffle de Harry se brisa et il se recula vers Severus.

« Hmm ? » Severus murmura un sort pour lubrifier ses doigts et les guida entre les fesses de Harry, le caressant par-dessus son trou plissé. Il garda sa voix basse. « Pas même par toi-même ? »

« J'ai essayé un peu. J'allais m'acheter un jouet. » La voix de Potter était si roque et _dieu _quelle belle musique aux oreilles de Severus.

« Oh, tu devrais quand même avoir un jouet. Je pense que j'aurais plaisir à te regarder te préparer pour moi. »Severus glissa sa langue dans l'oreille de Harry et il fut récompensé par un gémissement désespéré de plaisir. Alors que Harry penchait la tête pour un autre baiser, Severus enfonça un doigt à l'intérieur de Harry jusqu'à la jointure, puis plus profondément encore. Il essaya de ne pas trop penser à son propre état d'excitation tandis que Potter devenait rapidement _Harry_ lorsque le son de son propre prénom tomba des lèvres de Harry avec un faible gémissement.

« Mon Dieu. » Harry se recula contre Severus alors que Severus glissait un deuxième doigt à l'intérieur de lui, observant la façon dont ses lèvres se séparaient de plaisir et ses joues se coloraient à nouveau - cette fois avec plaisir et excitation.

« Peut-être ... ça ... » Severus retint son souffle, caressant de ses doigts à l'intérieur de Harry jusqu'à ce que les sons qui quittaient les lèvres de Harry soient sales et délicieux. Les mains de Harry s'agrippèrent à Severus et ses baisers devinrent confus. Harry ainsi faisait depuis longtemps partie des fantasmes de Severus, mais la réalité dépassait même ses rêves les plus fous. Chaque mouvement de ses doigts à l'intérieur de Harry provoquait des sons nouveaux sur les lèvres de Harry, parfois doux et plus forts lorsque Severus se concentrait sur l'endroit qu'il savait d'expérience, laisserait Harry tremblant et désespéré.

« S'il te plaît, je te veux en moi. Je vais venir… » Harry ne sembla pas si embarrassé cette fois-ci, ses mots le laissant avec un rire penaud. « _S'il te plaît_ . »

Harry le demanda si magnifiquement que c'était vraiment un spectacle à voir. Severus glissa ses doigts hors du corps de Harry et lissa sa queue. « Ce sera peut-être plus facile si tu te retournes. »

« Oh. » Les sourcils d'Harry se froncèrent et il hésita avant de se déplacer.

_« Harry_ . » La voix de Severus le laissa avec un grognement et il donna un nouveau coup de coude à Harry sur son dos, le regardant de près. « Je ne suis pas omniscient, ou du moins je n'ai pas l'habitude de lire dans ton esprit sans ton consentement. Tu dois me dire ce que tu veux et pour l'amour de Merlin, ne sois pas si désespérément Gryffondor. Tu n'as pas besoin d'être _courageux_ dans cette chambre à coucher. »

« Je me demandais si je pouvais peut-être te voir. La première fois. » Pour se donner bonne figure, Harry resta concentré sur Severus malgré le fait qu'il rougisse de la poitrine jusqu'au bout de ses oreilles. « Je veux savoir que tu sais que c'est moi. »

Les mots amortissaient l'excitation de Severus comme un seau d'eau glacée et il regarda Harry. « Tu crois que j'ai l'habitude d'oublier avec qui je suis au lit ? Ou peut-être imagines-tu que j'ai l'intention de fermer les yeux et de penser à Lucius Malfoy ? »

_« Bon Dieu_, Severus. » Harry lança un regard noir et il avait le même regard farouche qu'il avait auparavant. « Pouvons-nous éviter de mentionner Lucius Malfoy alors que nous nous apprêtons à baiser ? »

Eh bien, c'était agréable au moins. Harry avait du goût, malgré toutes les indications du contraire.

«Y a-t-il une raison pour laquelle je pourrais vouloir t'effacer de mes fantasmes alors que tu te frayes un chemin dans ceux d'il y a plus longtemps que je ne pourrais pas m'en souvenir ? »

« Oh. » Harry eut l'air content et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. « Je t'ai un peu aidé, cependant, n'est-ce pas ? Qui pourrait refuser une bonne baise quand quelqu'un vient et se jette sur lui ? »

« Beaucoup de gens, je t'assure. » Severus soupira et il s'installa à côté de Harry, regardant le plafond. « Tu ne serais pas là maintenant si je n'avais pas été tout à fait prêt à prendre ce que tu as jeté dans ma direction. »

« Je me suis un peu imposé, n'est-ce pas ? » Harry caressa de ses lèvres le cou de Severus, qui commençait à remuer mal à l'aise.

« Pas le moins du monde. Peut-être est-il préférable que nous ayons cette discussion maintenant car je pense que cela aurait gâché l'atmosphère encore plus si tu avais gardé tes pensées pour toi et que tu m'avais laissé faire. » Severus grimaça et se tourna vers Harry, qui eut l'air inquiet.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

« C'est simplement le résultat de ma malheureuse rencontre avec l'animal de compagnie préféré du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je prends des potions pour les blessures et j'ai peut-être manqué les dernières doses. »

« Tu es vraiment idiot, pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? » Potter se redressa, haletant alors qu'il attrapait sa baguette magique et tirait sur le t-shirt de Severus et son propre boxer. Il fit basculer ses jambes hors du lit et se gratta la nuque avant de localiser ses lunettes. « Où sont-elles ? Je vais les chercher pour toi. »

« Cela pourrait te surprendre mais je maîtrise l'_Accio_ depuis plusieurs années. » Severus roula des yeux et tendit la main vers sa baguette.

« Laisse-moi les chercher. Je vais faire une tasse de thé aussi. S'il te plaît ? »

Severus étudia Harry, une étrange affection l'envahissant devant les particularités du jeune homme. « Très bien. Il y a deux bouteilles à côté du thé, pour je me souviennes de prendre des doses régulières. »

« Comme si tu voulais oublier. » Harry sourit et regarda le sol. « Où diable ai-je mis mon pantalon ? »

« Ne te fatigues pas à les trouver. » Severus s'étira, laissant son regard se poser sur Harry et plaçant sa main derrière sa tête alors qu'il regardait Harry se déplacer. «Je t'apprécie plutôt bien dans mon t-shirt et dans le reste. À moins que tu n'ai particulièrement froid, je te suggère de rester tel que tu es. »

« Je le ferai, alors. » Harry avait l'air ravi et quitta la pièce.

Après que sa potion eut fait effet, Severus attira Harry près de lui et lui donna un long baiser profond. Harry ne tarda pas à repousser Severus, son sexe s'épaississant contre la cuisse de Severus.

« Tu veux essayer à nouveau ? » demanda Severus en laissant ses doigts danser le long de la colonne vertébrale de Harry et il fut récompensé par un autre baiser féroce.

« Oui. Putain, oui s'il te plaît. »

_« Bien_. » Harry goûta le thé chaud et sucré et Severus se souvint de leur premier baiser dans la cuisine. Il prit son temps pour préparer Harry, sa bite dure et brillante à la vue de Harry une fois de plus perdu dans le plaisir. Lorsque Severus était presque certain que Harry était prêt, il fit glisser ses doigts hors du jeune homme et secoua brièvement la tête lorsque Harry bougea pour se retourner.

«Non, Harry. Restes comme tu es. Moi aussi, je suis impatient de te regarder. » Il donna un sourire narquois à Harry en se lissant la queue, observant la façon dont les yeux de Harry s'élargissaient et s'assombrissaient d'excitation. « Tu as l'air plutôt bien quand tu t'amuses. »

La rougeur de Harry s'approfondit mais il sourit, cherchant Severus. « Est-ce que tu vas me baiser ou juste me regarder avec un sourire suffisant sur le fait que je m'amuse évidemment ? »

Severus voulu faire semblant d'y réfléchir mais comme il attendait ce moment depuis assez longtemps, il s'installe près de Harry, le pressant lentement, ses mots le laissant à bout de souffle. « Gamin effronté. »

« _Oui_. » Harry se cambra un peu sous Severus, l'amenant contre lui jusqu'à ce que Severus soit complètement enfoui en lui.

« Harry. » Severus se recula un peu, juste assez pour regarder dans les yeux de Harry. Il saisit son menton puis l'embrassa fort alors qu'il voyait le regard légèrement vitreux de Harry. Il rompit le baiser quand il dut bouger. Il utilisa les faibles gémissements de Harry et les murmure de son nom pour trouver le bon angle jusqu'à ce que Harry crie sous lui.

Severus lécha la transpiration salée sur la nuque d'Harry et repoussa sa jambe contre son corps alors qu'il se frottait contre lui, se perdant entièrement dans les sensations et l'urgence de la voix de Harry. Harry se resserra autour de lui avec un cri et il lui fallu un moment pour se rendre compte que Harry avait joui sans avoir été touché. Avec un faible gémissement, il serra le cou de Harry et se recula pour le regarder alors qu'il se dirigeait vers son propre orgasme. Quand il se sentit venir, il le pénétra avec une force débordante et il mordit légèrement l'épaule de Harry alors qu'il grognait le nom du jeune homme.

Au bout d'un moment, il se glissa hors de Harry et passa ses doigts le long de son ventre pour sentir l'humidité de sa transpiration et de sa semence.

« Alors. » La voix de Harry était cassée, enrouée et légèrement émue. « C'est comme ça. »

« Oui. » Severus agita ses doigts sur le ventre de Harry puis les porta à sa bouche. Dieu, il avait l'air complètement débauché, avec des lèvres charnues, des joues rouges et ses cheveux ébouriffés qui se dressaient sous toutes sortes d'angles étranges. « As-tu aimé ? »

« Je n'ai pas de comparaison. Mais je supposes oui. » Le large sourire de Harry était de retour, ses yeux brillaient alors qu'il aspirait les deux doigts de Severus dans sa bouche. Il gémit autour d'eux, les léchant puis les libérant avec un pop. La vue était pécheresse. « Tu ne penses pas ? »

« Oh oui. » Severus ne put s'empêcher de répondre au sourire de Harry avec un petit sourire. « C'était plutôt moyen. »

« Puis-je rester ? » Harry eut l'air momentanément nerveux et il se rapprocha de Severus sur le lit. « Je fais de bons sandwichs au bacon et je suis disponible pour un sexe plus ordinaire le matin. »

« Bien alors, ça règle le problème. » Severus attira Harry près de lui et chuchota un sort de nettoyage. Il ne voulait pas être dérangé par le fait de devoir prendre une douche maintenant qu'il était somnolent et rassasié, mais il ne voulait pas non plus se réveiller collant et inconfortable.

« Severus ? »

« Hmm ? »

« Bonne nuit, alors. »

« Bonne nuit, Potter. »

Severus s'endormit au son de la respiration de Harry, se demandant s'il allait regretter de donner son cœur aux Gryffondors dotés d'un pouvoir de persuasion indéniable.

**_Dîner de remise des prix du ministère de la Magie, décembre 2000_**

« As-tu l'intention de me rendre fou ce soir ? » Severus tira Harry dans les toilettes et agita sa baguette pour lancer un sort de silence autour de la petite cabine. « Lorsque nous avons convenu de ne pas assister à cet événement ensemble, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu prennes cela comme une permission pour avoir un _rencard_ .»

« Je ne l'ai pas fait ! » Harry leva les mains, confus. Son expression se réduisit à un sourire lorsqu'il comprit. « Tu parles de Charlie ? Ce n'est pas un rencard. Je t'ai assez dit qu'il n'était pas mon genre. Il a été bon avec moi, c'est tout. Si tu connaissais mes amis, tu saurais qu'il ne s'intéresse pas à moi comme ça - pas plus que je ne le suis par lui. » Harry eut un regard sombre et il appuya Severus contre le mur, en caressant son bras. « Tu connais mon type. »

Severus étouffa un gémissement parce que quand Harry se mettait dans ce genre d'humeur, il était presque impossible de résister. Il maintint Harry à distance avec une légère pression de la main et le fixa.

« Ton _ami_ serait plus sage s'il apprenait à garder ses mains pour lui-même. Je ne savais pas que tu avais encore besoin de garde du corps lors d'événements comme ceux-ci. »

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Severus.

« Severus, ce ne serait probablement pas une mauvaise chose si j'avais un garde du corps dans la rue. Tu le sais. Ce dont je n'ai pas besoin, c'est de Charlie. Tu ne peux pas avoir les deux. Les gens vont faire des suppositions si je passe une grande partie de la nuit avec quelqu'un que la presse sait être gay. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Voilà pourquoi je t'évitais, _toi,_ la moitié de la nuit, sur ton insistance, je pourrais même ajouter. Charlie voulait venir ce soir et il n'est à la maison que pour une semaine. Je ne pensais pas que ce serait un problème. »

Severus grimaça et il croisa les bras. La vue de Harry et de Charlie plongés dans une conversation et se regardant l'un l'autre par-dessus leur souper l'avait plus troublé qu'il ne voulait l'admettre à Harry.

« C'est un problème en grande partie parce que tu semblais inconscient de l'effet que tu as sur les gens. » Severus ravala une nouvelle vague de colère. Même si cela le peinait de l'admettre, la situation était ce qu'elle était en grande partie à cause des tentatives de Harry de respecter les souhaits de Severus. « Malgré tout ce que je veux, je n'ai pas besoin de regarder les autres sorciers s'amasser autour de toi. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'eux. » Le ton frustré d'Harry se calma et il se pressa à nouveau près de Severus, glissant sa main entre eux et avant de la plaquer devant le pantalon de Severus alors qu'il murmurait à son oreille. « Je pourrais t'avoir à la place. »

« Insatiable petit gamin. » Severus posa sa tête contre le mur, s'appuyant contre la main de Harry avec un gémissement. « Même si un peu de réconfort ne serait pas si pas mal. »

« Je suis sûr que ce ne serait pas le cas. » Avec un sourire, Harry se mit à genoux et ouvrit le pantalon de Severus. Il aspira le sexe de Severus entre ses lèvres avec un gémissement de plaisir et le travailla avec sa bouche jusqu'à ce que Severus soit complètement dur. Harry était très bon pour sucer. Ce soir ne faisait pas exception, et avec Harry le taquinant avec sa langue et le suçant avec un rythme effréné, il ne faudrait pas longtemps pour que Severus vienne dans la gorge de Harry. Il tira les cheveux de Harry et le tira vers le haut pour un baiser brûlant, le gardant près de lui.

« J'aime ces robes. » Severus traça un chemin le long de la mâchoire de Harry et glissa sa main à l'intérieur des robes de Harry pour palper son sexe son pantalon, dans le but de lui rendre la pareille. « La couleur te convient. »

Une autre raison de la frustration de Severus n'avait rien à voir avec Charlie Weasley et tout ce qui concernait Harry. A chaque remise de prix, les robes de cérémonie d'Harry lui allaient comme si elles étaient faites pour lui et il y a quelque chose de très Serpentard dans le vert bouteille sombre et l'élégante coupe. Contrairement aux robes sophistiquées du premier dîner de remise de prix, celles-ci étaient chères mais simples, sans tourbillons ni motifs ostentatoires. Le matériau était riche entre les doigts de Severus et il avait passé la moitié de la soirée à regarder la façon dont Harry avait le contrôle de la pièce avec sa robe accrochée à la ligne de son corps. Même si Severus aimait regarder Harry se briser sous son contact, il y avait une partie de Severus qui aspirait à voir Harry à distance ce soir - puissante, séduisante et tout à fait magnétique.

« Attends ... » Harry arrêta la main de Severus en la capturant dans la sienne et en serrant leurs doigts ensemble. Sa voix est rude et instable. «Peux-tu attendre ? »

Severus leva un sourcil vers Harry et lui serra la main, posant son autre main sur sa hanche pour rapprocher leurs corps. « La question n'est pas de savoir si _je_ peux attendre, n'est-ce pas ? La question est de savoir si _tu_ peux attendre. »

« Je t'ai vu me regarder, tu sais. Je sais que tu es jaloux même quand tu n'as pas besoin de l'être et que je déteste rester loin de toi tout le temps, tout autant que toi. Je sais que tu penses que je suis indifférent aux personnes qui essaient de se mettre dans ma robe, mais si je suis mauvais, tu es encore pire. »

« Ne sois pas ridicule, Potter. » Severus laissa échapper un soupir de dérision. « Je ne suis pas le centre de prédilection de décembre pour la _Gazettes du Sorciers_ ou trois fois gagnant du prix Bachelor de l'année du _Choix Sorcier_ .» Severus ne put pas résister à un sourire narquois quand Harry rougit jusqu'au bout des oreilles.

_« Une_ fois et c'était pour la charité. »

« Bien sûr, » répondit Severus, pas du tout rassurant. « Moi aussi, je trouve que ma forme nue est souvent utile pour des projets caritatifs. »

« Je n'étais pas nu et j'aimerais de changer de sujet. » Harry parla entre ses dents serrées, les yeux brillants. « Tu as sûrement remarqué la façon dont Lucius Malfoy planait autour de toi comme une mauvaise odeur. Je ne l' _aime_ pas et je n'aime pas ça du tout. »

Severus laissa échapper un petit rire. « Lucius Malfoy est un crétin arrogant. J'espère que tu sais que j'ai un meilleur goût que ça ? »

« Je sais, mais ça me rend furieux. » Harry se pressa dans les bras de Severus, l'accola contre le mur et il passa sa langue sur la cicatrice sur le cou de Severus. Sa voix était basse et rugueuse. « J'ai eu envie de faire ça toute la nuit. » Il s'éloigna du cou de Severus assez longtemps pour presser leurs lèvres l'une contre l'autre. Les baisers de Harry étaient taquins, puis passaient de dragueur à urgents et nécessiteux contre les lèvres de Severus et tout son corps souple était sensible à chaque contact.

Ce soir, Harry embrassait comme un homme possédé. Il prenait le contrôle du baiser et pressait Severus plus profondément, lui léchant les lèvres et murmurant des choses sales et glorieuses contre les lèvres de Severus. Il était Harry Potter, l'Auror et le chouchou du Ministère vêtu de sa robe riche et coûteuse. Sa magie résonnait dans les veines de Severus qui se mêlait à la sienne dans une agréable fusion de chaleur qui parcourait toute la longueur de son corps.

« Y a-t-il une raison particulière pour cette démonstration ? » Severus réussit finalement à parler quand Harry rompit le baiser et il réussit à reprendre son souffle. « Quelque chose que tu cherches ? »

Harry fit une pause puis acquiesça une fois. Il étudia Severus de près et passa ses doigts sur la joue de l'homme qui lui lança un regard intense et sérieux. « Pouvons-nous faire les choses différemment ce soir? Je sais que j'ai dit que je n'aimais pas trop diriger les gens, mais j'aimerais être aux commandes ce soir. Je voudrais te baiser jusqu'à ce que je vienne et ensuite je veux te monter jusqu'à _ce_ que _tu_ viennes. Est-ce que tu vas me le permettre ? »

Severus put à peine respirer devant les images qui lui venaient à l'esprit, alors il hocha la tête au lieu de répondre par des mots. Il n'avait aucune objection à ce que Harry prenne le contrôle et avait plutôt espéré qu'avec un peu plus de confiance et d'expérience, Harry pourrait être désireux d'exprimer ses propres désirs au lit plus fréquemment.

« Je veux m'occuper de toi un peu le matin aussi, si tu me le permets. » Le ton sérieux de Harry se ramollit et il parla avec un sourire qui se joua sur ses lèvres. « Te sucer, te préparer du thé et des toasts au lit avec les journaux du matin. Ce genre de chose. »

Severus leva les yeux au ciel, car bien sûr, Harry souhaitait passer une matinée romantique et paresseuse après une nuit de baise jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous les deux suffisamment fatigués pour s'endormir debout. Le petit déjeuner, les déjeuners et les dîners étaient aussi importants pour Harry que l'aspect physique, réalisa Severus. Sur ce point, Harry avait été fidèle à son insistance sur le fait qu'il ne souhaitait pas apprendre uniquement le corps de Severus.

« Si tu insistes. »

« Oui. » Harry désigna la porte en faisant un geste. « Je devrais y retourner. Les gens pourraient se poser des questions. Quelques heures de plus devraient suffire. »

« En effet. » Severus observa Harry serrer les épaules et il se tourna pour le regarder, son expression inhabituellement sérieuse.

« Je sais que j'ai dit que j'étais énervé de voir Malfoy être un abruti collant, mais… ne pense pas que c'est ce que c'est. Je veux faire les choses un peu différemment parce que je voulais vraiment essayer et ce soir, j'ai sentit que c'était le bon moment, parce que je déteste être ici et ne pas être avec toi. Je ne veux pas que tu penses que tu dois me rendre jaloux si je n'en parle pas assez. Je déteste être jaloux. Cela me rend en colère et triste et ce n'est pas quelque chose qui me rend censé du tout. Juste au cas où tu pensais… »

« Je ne l'étais pas, » intervint Severus. Harry savait clairement comment fonctionnait un esprit de Serpentard et peut-être était-il encore plus astucieux que ce que Severus pouvait lui accorder. Autant qu'il méprisait Lucius Malfoy, l'idée de nourrir la jalousie de Harry avait traversé l'esprit de Severus, bien que fugace.

Harry revint dans les bras de Severus et il enfouit son visage dans son cou. «Je déteste jouer à des jeux. Ne faisons jamais ça. »

« Je pense que je peux être d'accord avec ça. » Severus passa sa main dans les cheveux de Harry, le remettant en place du mieux qu'il peut. « Si tu pouvais éviter de t'enfuir en Roumanie avec ton dresseur de dragon également, je t'en serais très reconnaissant. »

Tandis que Harry dévoilait tout ce qu'il ressentait, Severus lui, prenais son temps pour exprimer des pensées mesurées et des phrases soigneusement construites. Il cachait la fragilité de son cœur à Harry, bien qu'il soupçonnait Harry à certains moments de voir au fond de lui et c'est tout ce que Severus pouvait faire pour ne pas craquer et pour s'efforcer de se protéger de la douleur inévitable lorsque les choses se désagrégeraient.

« Tout le monde semble penser que j'adorerais travailler avec des dragons, mais le Ministère hongrois m'a mis immédiatement à l'écart. » Harry frissonna et donna un rapide baiser à Severus. « Aucune fuite n'importe où ce soir, à part Spinner's End. »

« Je suis heureux de l'entendre. »

« Severus ? » Le sourire de Harry s'éclaircit. « Seras-tu sur le balcon plus tard ? C'est notre tradition, n'est-ce pas ? »

«Gamin sentimental . » Severus roula des yeux et donna un coup de coude à Harry vers la porte. « Je suis sûr que tu me trouveras quand tu voudras. Tu as toujours eu un talent surnaturel pour découvrir mes allées et venues alors je fais de mon mieux pour échapper à la foule. »

« Pure coïncidence. »

Avec un clin d'œil, Harry laissa Severus au silence et à ses propres pensées.

**_Square Grimmauld, printemps 2001_**

Le son implorant de Harry bloqua les rêves de Severus dans une vague de terreur glacée, se mêlant à ses propres souvenirs de gens mendiants pour avoir la vie sauve ou prier celle d'un autre.

Severus mit un moment à se rendre compte où il se trouvait et sa baguette était déjà tirée, avec un sifflement. Après avoir parcourut la pièce, il réalisa que les personnes contre lesquelles Harry se battait étaient dans ses rêves. Severus savait par une expérience à quel point cela pouvait sembler réel par moment et il lança un _Lumos_ avec sa baguette.

« Ne lui fais pas de mal, je ne veux pas que tu sois blessé- »

Severus tira un Harry toujours en train de lui donner un coup de pied, dans ses bras. Severus n'était pas étranger aux cauchemars et il reconnaissait le regard vide de Harry alors qu'il clignait des yeux, le front humide de transpiration.

« Où ... où suis-je ? »

« Au lit, au Square Grimmauld. » Severus frissonna, l'air dans la pièce devenant soudainement froid. Il se demanda combien de fantômes il y avait dans cette maison et comment Harry avait réussi à dormir ici tout seul pendant tout ce temps.

« Allons-nous devoir nous battre bientôt ? » La voix de Harry tremblait, jeune et incertaine. Severus ne savait pas où était Harry, mais il savait qu'il n'était pas là avec Severus. Il n'était plus qu'un garçon et il allait devoir mourir pour sauver le monde. Severus déglutit et une émotion lui serra le cœur. Un désir désespéré de le protéger le submergea, comme jamais auparavant.

L'expression de Harry apporta une boule à la gorge de Severus. Au fil des ans, Severus avait été témoin d'un large éventail d'émotions venant de Harry. Il avait vu une colère furieuse, un désir ardent et une volonté sans fin. Il avait vu Harry résolu et déterminé, courageux et résigné. De toutes choses, Severus n'avait jamais vu une peur aussi brute chez Harry. Il se demanda depuis combien de temps Harry cachait cette peur aux gens qui l'entouraient, alors qu'ils s'appuyaient sur un adolescent doté d'un niveau de capacité magique relativement ordinaire pour se battre contre l'un des sorciers les plus redoutés de tous les temps.

« Pas de combat, Harry. Plus maintenant. » Severus déplaça légèrement les cheveux de Harry de son front. La cicatrice de Harry était chaude comme le reste de sa peau, un rappel distinctif du passé.

« Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas…» Harry s'éloigna à nouveau, confus.

« Détends-toi. Je te tiens, » murmura Severus. Ses lèvres effleuraient l'oreille d'Harry tandis que le jeune homme s'accrochait à lui, respirant profondément jusqu'à ce que son corps tremble un peu moins.

« Ils lui ont fait mal. Ils ont blessé Sirius. »

Severus étaient sûr que beaucoup de gens avaient blessé Black au cours de sa vie trop courte et il acquiesça simplement, son cœur se serrant alors qu'il regardait dans les yeux de Harry.

« Je sais. »

« Il ne reviendra pas, n'est-ce pas ? » Les yeux de Harry se remplirent de larmes soudaines et Severus secoua la tête, sans un mot. Il ne savait que trop bien comment une mort d'il y a longtemps pouvait envahir et submerger à nouveau votre esprit avec suffisamment de force pour que vous vous sentiez comme si c'était hier.

« Voudrais-tu quelque chose ? Une tasse de thé ou un cognac ? »

« Je…» Harry fronça les sourcils comme s'il était difficile de penser pour le moment, et finit par secouer la tête. « Je ne veux pas me lever et je ne veux surtout pas que tu ailles ailleurs. Il fait chaud ici. » Harry se pressa contre Severus et s'assura que la couette moelleuse les couvre tous les deux.

Severus devait convenir que pour le moment, il n'irait nulle part ailleurs.

« Est-ce que cela arrive fréquemment ? »

« Parfois.» Harry haussa les épaules et passa le dos de la main sur ses yeux. « Je déteste ça. Je me sens mal depuis des siècles. »

Severus déglutit. Il garda sa voix basse et lisse, essayant de réguler le battement de son cœur dans sa poitrine. Il ne voulait pas que Harry se sente _mal_ après avoir passé du temps ensemble.

« Pas dans ton assiette ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils vers Severus avant qu'un éclair de compréhension ne traverse ses traits et il leva la main vers le visage de l'homme, caressant légèrement de ses doigts le long des contours de la joue de Severus. « Pas avec ça. Pas avec toi. Avec moi-même. Cela me fait me sentir mal à l'aise. »

Severus ne put empêcher le souffle de soulagement qui lui échappa. Il pencha la tête sur le côté et embrassa la paume de Harry, le maintenant tout près.

« Comment ? »

«Je ressens juste un sentiment d'agitation.» Harry parlait doucement, les joues brûlantes. Il regardait n'importe où sauf vers Severus. « C'est comme si ma peau me démangeait, et je veux la gratter si fort qu'elle pourrait saigner. Je me perds un peu dans la tête et il est difficile de sortir de temps en temps. Les cauchemars continuent à venir après cela. Finalement, ça s'en va, mais c'est mauvais pendant un moment. Difficile de se concentrer sur le travail et d'autres choses, difficile de trouver la motivation pour voir mes amis parce que je ne dors pas vraiment. Ce n'est pas génial. »

« Je vois. » Severus passa ses doigts sur le bras de Harry jusqu'à ce qu'il frissonne légèrement. « Penses-tu qu'il y a quelque chose qui pourrait aider ? »

La respiration de Harry s'épaissit un peu et ses yeux s'assombrirent alors qu'il observait Severus. « As-tu penser à quelque chose ? » Il s'arrêta et quitta momentanément le regard de Severus. « J'aurais peut-être eu des idées, mais je ne sais pas vraiment comment cela pourrait fonctionner. »

Severus jeta un coup d'œil à Harry. « Il semble que _quelque chose _te soit déjà arrivé. Pourtant, tu n'as jamais rien mentionné. Suis-je censé lire dans tes pensées ? »

« Ce ne serait pas la première fois. » Harry laissa échapper un rire légèrement étouffé. « Je ne voulais rien gâcher. Je ne voulais pas que tu penses que j'avais tout foiré. »

Severus renifla et se pencha pour embrasser légèrement Harry.

« Garçon ridicule. »

« J'aime quand tu m'appelles comme ça. » Harry se rapprocha de Severus, ses joues suffisamment chaudes pour que Severus puisse sentir leur chaleur contre sa peau.

« Ridicule ? » Severus garda son ton innocent comme s'il ne savait pas exactement ce que Harry voulait dire. Il avait maintenant une idée de la direction que cela pourrait prendre.

« L'autre chose. » Harry marmonna pratiquement, ses hanches se balançant vers Severus juste un peu. « Cela me fait me sentir en sécurité. Tu vas peut-être devoir t'occuper de moi quand je serai comme ça. Chasser les cauchemars. »

Severus lui passa la main dans les cheveux et tira la tête en arrière, pressant ses lèvres contre son oreille et s'exprimant dans un murmure séduisant.

« Veux-tu être un bon garçon pour moi, Harry ? »

« Oui... » Le souffle de Harry quitta ses lèvres séparées, minces et humides. « J'aime quand tu me dis que je fais bien quelque chose. »

Severus remarqua que les joues de Harry se teintaient davantage, sa queue maintenant nettement dure contre la cuisse de Severus. Il passa sa main entre eux, murmurant un sortilège laissant sa paume glissante et enroulant ses doigts autour de la longueur de Harry. Le mouvement suscita un faible gémissement et Harry enfonça son sexe dans le poing de Severus avec un sifflement de plaisir.

« _Bon_ garçon.» Severus sourit au tremblement qui traversa le corps de Harry et il glissa sa main sur Harry. « Que veux-tu d'autre ? »

La voix de Harry faiblit alors que Severus serra sa main autour de sa queue et qu'il la baissa avec un murmure. « Je veux te toucher aussi. »

« Tu le pourras, dans un instant. Je veux que tu te concentres pour me dire ce que tu veux. » Severus appuya un baiser sur la mâchoire de Harry et murmura contre sa peau. « Garde tes mains derrière ton dos pour moi. »

« Oh, Merlin. » Harry se tortilla jusqu'à ce que ses mains soient derrière son dos, son souffle devenant plus rapide alors qu'il continuait de bouger contre la main de Severus. « C'est bon. Quand tu me dis quoi faire. »

Severus réfléchit, une pensée lui traversant l'esprit. Il regarda dans les yeux de Harry qui étaient noirs d'excitation. Il garda sa voix basse et il accéléra le mouvement de sa main jusqu'à ce que Harry se moque presque de besoin. « Veux-tu que je sois dur avec toi à l'occasion, petit ? Est-ce que c'est ce que tu veux ? »

« Oui, je le veux. »

Severus tira les cheveux de Harry avant de glisser ses doigts entre les mèches et de passer ses doigts sur la tête de Harry jusqu'à ce qu'il ronronne presque et frissonne dans son orgasme. Il s'installa contre la poitrine de Severus avec un soupir sur sa clavicule, cherchant le cou de l'homme et embrassant les cicatrices en désordre qui fleurissaient de manière crue sur la peau pâle de Severus.

« Je veux te sucer. Je peux ? »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de demander. » Severus secoua la tête et donna une autre pression aux cheveux de Harry qui gémit. Alors que Harry embrassait la poitrine de Severus, Severus passa ses doigts dans les mèches épaisses de ses cheveux. « Te sens-tu un peu mieux ? »

« Qu'en penses-tu ? » Harry leva les yeux et ses yeux brillèrent, ses joues rougirent. Il plongea sa tête et rencontra les poils au-dessus du sexe de Severus. Il passa sa langue sur toute la longueur et aspira le bout dans sa bouche avec un faible gémissement avant de se retirer et de regarder Severus brièvement. « Maintenant, je vais prendre soin de toi. Dis merci. »

« Mais je t'en prie. » La voix de Severus sortit plus grave qu'il ne l'aurait souhaiter. Il regarda Harry et se demanda quel genre de choses Harry pourrait aimer.

Puis Harry emmena Severus au fond de sa gorge et toutes ses pensées s'évanouirent alors qu'il se perdait dans la sensation de la bouche de Harry autour de lui, écoutant les sons émis par Harry et se tenant sur les draps.

Il eut une sensation fugace, quelque chose de passager qui l'envahit et le fit se presser dans la bouche de Harry avec un gémissement.

Peut-être, pensa-t-il, que c'était ça le bonheur.

**_Cotswolds Hotel, automne 2001_**

« As-tu déjà pensé à le dire aux gens ? » Harry était à bout de souffle quand il se détourna de Severus.

L'esprit de Severus était encore empli de l'odeur, du goût, des sons de Harry et des battements d'excitation endormis à travers son corps, maintenant qu'ils étaient rassasiés et détendus.

« Je pensais que nous avions un accord. »

Harry fit une grimace. « Nous l'avons. Je veux dire, ça a été bien de prendre un peu de temps pour tout régler, mais ça fait presque un an. Nous avons été dans presque tous les hôtels moldus. Je suis sérieux. » Harry se tourna pour faire face à Severus avec un petit sourire. « Je suis à peu près sûr de savoir où toutes les pièces vont maintenant. »

Severus haussa les sourcils vers Harry, se demandant ce qu'il voulait dire par là. « Je ne suis pas un casse-tête qu'il faut résoudre. »

« Vraiment ? Je me demande parfois. » Harry passa une main sur l'une des nombreuses marques sur la poitrine de Severus, fronçant les sourcils comme il le faisait parfois lorsque quelque chose le mettait en colère et qu'il allait foncer et essayer de sauver le monde. « Nous n'avons pas à le dire à tout le monde, mais j'aimerais que mes amis le sachent au moins. Peut-être Molly et Arthur aussi. »

« Je ne vois pas en quoi ça les regarde. » La terreur glacée que ressentait Severus parfois lorsqu'il pensait perdre Harry le saisit à nouveau. Il se demandait souvent ce que Harry trouvait à leur relation et il craignait que certaines personnes interrogent Harry avec trop d'insistance.

« Ce n'est pas leurs affaire mais je n'aime pas mentir à mes amis. Je ne suggère pas que nous fassions une grande annonce dans le _Prophète_ ou quoi que ce soit. Ils savent garder un secret. »

« Tu t'imagines que tout ne sortira pas dans les journaux une fois que nous aurons commencé à être ouverts avec les personnes qui nous entourent ? »

« Serait-ce vraiment si grave si c'était le cas ? » Harry haussa les épaules, toujours le côté Gryffondor. «Je m'en fiche si les gens savent que je suis heureux. Parfois, je pense que j'aimerais qu'ils le sachent. Je ne veux pas aller à un autre dîner de remise des prix du ministère et regarder Lucius Malfoy essayer de mettre sa main dans ton pantalon. Je ne veux pas rester tranquille et laisser tout le monde supposer que Charlie et moi sommes ensemble. »

Severus déglutit difficilement. «Tu savais quel genre d'homme j'étais dès le début. Etre dans la presse et prendre un verre avec mes anciens étudiants ne devait jamais faire partie de notre arrangement. »

« Notre _arrangement_ ? » Harry regarda Severus. « Est-ce comme cela que tu appelles ce qu'il se passe entre nous ? »

« Comment appellerais-tu ça autrement ? » Répondit Severus. Son cœur battait dans sa poitrine et ses mains étaient moites. Il résista à l'envie de frissonner.

« Une relation, peut-être ? » Harry roula des yeux et leva les mains en l'air. « Quoi qu'il en soit, _je suis _ton ancien élève et tu es plutôt heureux de boire avec moi - et le reste. » Harry semblait fâché maintenant, ses yeux étincelants alors qu'il détournait le regard. « J'ai passé des années à cacher des choses aux gens - nous l'avons fait tous les deux. Ne veux-tu pas juste ne plus avoir de secrets ? »

« C'est ce que je _fais_, Potter mais j'apprécie avant tout l'intimité. » Le lit chaud devint soudainement froid et Severus était trop nu et vulnérable. Il attrapa sur son pantalon et sa chemise, debout et regardant par la fenêtre, le dos rigide. Dehors d'un couple moldu se tenait la main et riait au loin. Si seulement c'était aussi facile pour lui et Harry. Si seulement c'était si simple. « Ne pousses pas. »

« Bien ». Mais cela ne sonna pas du tout comme si Harry pensait qu'il était bien. Le silence s'étendit entre eux. Puis, le ton de Harry passa à une note plus légère et plus douce. « Pourquoi restes-tu là-bas ? Reviens au lit. »

Mais l'humeur de Severus ne passa pas et il secoua la tête, récupérant sa baguette et tirant sur son manteau. « J'ai des affaires à régler à la maison. Certains d'entre nous doivent travailler pour payer les factures. Je ne peux pas passer tous les week-end dans des hôtels coûteux sans avoir à travailler pour payer ce privilège. »

Harry s'assit sur le lit et leva les yeux quand Severus croisa son regard. Il avait une vue magnifique, la poitrine ferme, tonique et légèrement bronzée par le soleil de la fin de l'été. Ses cheveux étaient emmêlés et tordus et ses lèvres charnues d'avoir été trop embrassées.

« Vas-tu vraiment faire ça ? Commencez à me traiter comme si j'étais mon père à nouveau, simplement parce que j'ai un peu d'argent dans mes coffres forts ? »

« Tu es jeune. Tu peux te permettre de flirter- »

« Ce n'est pas un _flirt_. C'est un week-end avec quelqu'un que j'aime beaucoup, en fait. » Harry jeta un regard noir à Severus. « Bien que je ne sois pas sûr de l'apprécier autant à ce moment précis. C'est ce que font les couples. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je fais. » En grande partie parce que personne n'avait jamais voulu Severus assez longtemps. Personne n'avait jamais regardé Severus comme Harry le faisait – avec des yeux brillants et désireux. « Je savais que c'était une idée stupide. »

«Tu t'en vas ? Et moi ? » Harry leva un sourcil, un regard que Severus était à peu près certain que Harry avait pratiqué. Il résista à l'envie de renifler et se passa la main sur le visage.

« Arrêtes. Potter, arrêtes-toi. » Les vieilles insécurités remontèrent à la surface et Severus les ravala. Il détestait ce que Harry lui faisait _ressentir_ . Severus avait juré il y a longtemps qu'il ne se permettrait plus d'être vulnérable à personne. Il ne serait jamais au service de qui que se soit. Son souffle le laissa sifflant et il réalisa qu'il avait fait exactement cela avec Harry. Il n'était peut-être pas un serviteur, mais il ne contrôlait plus son cœur. Et cela depuis un certain temps.

Harry se leva et enfila son pantalon. Il était si beau que Severus en eut le souffle coupé et il dut détourner les yeux pour regarder ailleurs avant que l'étendue de sa peau bronzée tonifiée et ses yeux verts ne puissent le ramener à nouveau au lit.

« Tu n'as pas pris tes potions. » Harry fouilla dans le petit sac en lambeaux que Severus avait emballé pour leur voyage. Il récupéra une bouteille et la serra dans la main de Severus, passant son doigt sur son bras et l'observant de près. «Tiens. Prends-la, s'il te plait ? »

« Bien. » Severus avala la potion puis la seconde et renvoya les bouteilles dans l'étui avec un coup de baguette. Il le mit dans ses poches et ferma les yeux pendant que le liquide apaisait ses os douloureux.

Severus ne pouvait pas supporter la façon dont Harry le regardait et il hésita à partir comme il savait qu'il devait le faire. Il n'y avait rien à gagner de cela, il en était sûr. Un jour, Potter déciderait qu'il ne pourrait plus obtenir ce qu'il veut de Severus et il devrait alors entamer le processus froid et solitaire consistant à essayer de réparer un cœur brisé. La pensée le remplit d'effroi.

La voix de Harry se fit entendre et il enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Severus. Malgré lui, Severus ne put s'empêcher de passer ses bras autour de Harry et de le serrer contre lui, désespéré.

« Tu sais que je ne suis pas lui. »

« Je sais. » La voix de Severus était calme et mesurée, mais il ne pouvait pas forcer des excuses, même avec un Harry chaud et vibrant dans ses bras.

« Je dois aller en Russie la semaine prochaine. Je ne serai plus là et tu vas me manquer. S'il te plaît ne pars pas, je sais ce que tu vas faire. »

« Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« T'enterrer dans ton travail et ignorer mes hiboux. Je ne veux pas me battre pour te faire revenir dans ma vie. Cela n'a pas d'importance pour le moment. Nous pouvons garder le silence un peu plus longtemps si c'est ce que tu veux. Nous avons réussi jusque-là, je suis sûr que quelques mois de plus ne feront pas une grande différence. Je veux juste continuer à faire ça avec toi. Merlin, je le veux tellement. Rien n'est aussi agréable si tu n'es pas là. » Harry se recula, sa voix rauque alors que ses yeux croisaient ceux de Severus. « S'il te plaît ? »

Malgré lui, Severus ne put pas résister à Harry. Il n'avait jamais pu. Au lieu de cela, il s'éloigna et s'assit sur le lit où il se retrouva avec Harry, s'agrippant à ses cheveux et l'embrassant violemment. Il glissa ses mains sur le dos de Harry et le pressa de plus en plus, approfondissant le baiser tandis que ses doigts travaillaient à déboutonner sa chemise une fois de plus.

« Tu as lamentablement surestimé ma période de récupération si tu pensais que je suis capable de faire autre chose que cela pour le moment. »

« Il y a d'autres choses que nous pouvons faire. » Harry passa ses lèvres sur la mâchoire de Severus, se tortillant un peu sur ses genoux. « Comme ça. » Il repoussa la main de Severus où celui-ci caressait déjà légèrement de ses doigts les fesses de Harry. «Oh _putain_ . Oui comme ça. Reste… reste. »

Severus embrassa Harry avec force. Leurs murmures se mêlèrent dans la pièce et le son de leur respirations saccadées et de leurs baisers durs et urgents retentit. Il garda Harry près de lui et goûta la douceur familière du chocolat et s'autorisa à se noyer dans une série de baisers impatients et désespérés.

En vérité, Severus ne restait pas parce que Harry l'avait demandé.

Il restait parce qu'il ne voulait être nulle part ailleurs, même s'il ne pouvait se résoudre à en dire autant à voix haute.

**A suivre**

**A bientôt pour la suite :)**

**Bise**

**Gaeill**


	2. Chapter 2

**Et voici la suite et fin :)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**PARTIE II**

**_Spinner's End, un mois plus tard_**

Le soleil était en train de se lever et Severus s'affairait à préparer sa tasse de café du matin.

C'était le genre de journée sombre et grise qui ressemblait beaucoup à son humeur actuelle. Il pouvait entendre la voix taquine de Harry, l'apaisant et le réchauffant de la tête aux pieds. Il ravala un grondement de penser à Harry en termes aussi idiots et romantiques.

_« Je ne sais pas ce que ces tasses ont fait pour t'offenser, mais fais le moi savoir afin que je puisse éviter de le faire à mon tour. »_

_« Tu m'offenses maintenant. »_

_« Vraiment ? »_

Severus était habitué aux paroles de Harry qui le faisaient rire. Le souvenir lui donna le sourire aux lèvres.

_«Tu vois, maintenant tu souris. Viens ici et donne-moi un baiser. Je suis trop tendu et je ne veux pas aller au travail ce matin. Tu pourrais m'aider à me détendre et à me distraire ?_

Il n'y avait pas d'Harry, pas ce matin. Il était tellement habitué à la chaleur et à l'énergie de Harry qui encombraient son petit espace privé qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas blâmer le temps pour le froid glacial qui s'était installé dans la pièce vide.

Il y avait une veste en jean déchirée jetée sur une chaise bancale et un étui pour les lunettes d'Harry à côté d'un énorme livre relié en cuir sur les potions. Harry insistait pour lire un chapitre à la fois afin de _comprendre en quoi consistait l'enfer_. La table était dressée avec des bougies qui brûlaient depuis longtemps en bouchons cireux et il restait encore une assiette propre et des couverts non utilisés à la place que Severus considérait maintenant comme celle de Harry.

Il fronça les sourcils devant la pendule et but une gorgée de café. Pour la première fois, il ne regretta pas d'avoir eut l'idée d'investir dans l'une de ces horloges à coucou ridicules dont Harry semblait toujours prendre plaisir à parler - celle qui confirmerait les allées et venues de Harry une fois pour toute.

_Harry._

Harry qui devait venir voir Severus hier soir. Harry dont la portion de souper était encore au four dans un plat en céramique fissuré, après que Severus l'y ait poussé et juré qu'il ne s'autoriserait plus jamais à perdre son cœur face à des héros attirants du point de vue du péché qui avaient la moitié de leur âge. Harry qui était sortit pour voir ses amis après un baiser sur la joue, sentant le savon et le cuir de sa nouvelle veste moldue. Severus ferma les yeux et but au souvenir de Harry, plus beau que jamais.

La jalousie tordit les tripes de Severus qui se souvenait avoir serré la main de Harry un peu trop fort et de lui avoir dit de passer du bon temps de manière désinvolte et impartiale, comme s'il ne se souciait pas de savoir où Harry était allé ou avec qui il s'était retrouvé.

_«Ne te presses pas, si tu t'amuses avec tes amis. Le souper attendra. »_

Le sourire de Harry avait faibli, des lignes sillonnées apparaissant sur son front.

_«Tu pourrais venir, tu sais ? J'aimerais ça. Nous pourrions être ensemble et rentrer à la maison en chantant sous les étoiles. »_

Lorsqu'il s'était penché, tout ce que Severus avait pu faire était de ne pas respirer son parfum boisé, savonneux et délicieux.

_« Je suis un chanteur horrible et je suis presque sûr que j'aurais les mains errantes si j'étais bourré avec toi à côté. »_

_«Tes mains errent déjà même quand tu es sobre. »_

Un fait, Severus n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire, mais il avait répondu d'un ton sec et sûr qui avait fait rire Harry.

_« Je ne souhaite pas empiéter sur ta soirée ni donner à Skeeter plus de munitions pour se moquer de moi. Je n'ai aucun désir d'avoir mes motifs pour être avec toi - sans parler de tes motifs pour être avec moi - scrutés par le grand public. »_

_« Bien sûr. On se voit plus tard, alors. »_

Harry avait passé sa veste autour de lui - sa mâchoire était serrée ainsi que ses lèvres dans une ligne sinistre - se frottant les mains l'une contre l'autre comme s'il avait soudainement froid.

Mais Harry n'avait pas vu Severus plus tard. Il n'avait même pas eu la courtoisie de faire savoir à Severus que sa soirée s'était étirée jusqu'au matin.

Severus se sentit fatigué si bien qu'il pouvait le ressentir dans ses os. Il s'était retourné dans la nuit, ses rêves remplis d'Harry souple et transpirant sous les mains de quelqu'un d'autre. La cicatrice sur son cou lui donna un pincement insatisfaisant et Severus frotta sa main contre elle. Il aurait dû savoir que ce jour viendrait. Il avait toujours su que l'intérêt de Harry pour Severus ne pouvait durer aussi longtemps. Bien que Severus fut peut-être le plus expérimenté des deux à certains égards, Harry avait toujours eu des années-lumière d'avance sur Severus en ce qui concernait les questions de cœur. En cela, Severus n'avait aucune expérience. Il se considérait comme un choix terriblement insuffisant pour Harry.

Severus s'affaira en pensant à différents sorts à lancer à Harry tout en essayant de supprimer la peur de son estomac. Il avait passé tellement de temps à apprendre comment laisser Harry entrer dans sa vie qu'il n'était pas tout à fait sûr de savoir comment revenir à une vie amère et solitaire sans lui.

« Tu n'es qu'un imbécile, Severus. » se morigéna Severus avant de prendre une autre gorgée de café pour se calmer, alors qu'Archimède laissait tomber le journal du matin sur la table et lui picorait les doigts.

La peur se transforma en nausée et Severus remarqua à peine que sa tasse claquait sur la table alors que son corps s'enflammait, puis se refroidissait comme s'il était trempé d'eau glacée.

_« Des anciens Mangemorts attaquent l'Allée de Embrunes ! L'Aurore Potter dans un état critique ! »_

« Harry ! » Le nom glissa des lèvres de Severus en syllabes brisées et ses mains tremblaient lorsqu'il passa en revue les pages, remplies de photographies granuleuses. De tous les scénarios envisagés par Severus, cela ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit. Il se maudit et regarda les pages du milieu où était affiché des images du corps de Harry qui a l'air tordu et brisé.

Le visage de Harry était obscurci par les guérisseurs et les aurors se précipitant autour de la flaque de sang écarlate sur les pavés moussus de l'Allée des Embrunes. Harry était étrangement immobile. Sa poitrine ne montait pas et ne tombait pas et Severus pensa qu'il allait être malade alors que les cris silencieux de ceux qui tentaient d'aider Harry se transformaient crescendo dans l'esprit de Severus.

Il y avait une paire de lunettes cassées - les nouvelles que Harry avait montré à Severus il y a trois mois. Il y avait une bouteille de vin brisée sur les pavés et le riche rouge prune se mêlait à l'écarlate du sang de Harry. Harry n'aimait pas le vin rouge. Le fait qu'il ait dû faire un détour pour l'acheter pour sa soirée avec Severus envoya une nouvelle vague de panique à travers Severus qui le secoua profondément.

_« Severus, ce ne serait probablement pas une mauvaise chose si j'avais un garde du corps avec moi dans la rue. Tu le sais. »_

Il y avait un sac de papier détrempé couvert de sang et de pluie et la baguette de Harry était jetée à plusieurs pieds de sa main tendue. Enfin, il y avait un gros plan du visage de Harry, meurtri et pâle. Ses lèvres ne bougeaient pas et son visage était recouvert de terre et de sang, son blouson de cuir est arraché de son corps et sa chemise en lambeaux - déchirée par les sorts.

Severus n'avait jamais vu Harry aussi silencieux - aussi immobile.

La chemise de Harry n'était pas rouge quand il était parti.

La chemise de Harry _n'était pas rouge_ .

Severus se tint sur des pieds instables et s'agrippa sur le bord de l'évier, ses épaules se soulevant alors qu'il regardait dans le bassin en métal et tentait de se reprendre. Les titres et les images d'Harry tournaient dans sa tête, mille pensées agitées les poursuivant et le laissant trembler.

Quand il fut suffisamment préparé pour être sûr de ne pas se briser, il disparut dans un tourbillon de noir et de bleu, laissant le fouillis de papiers, de porcelaine brisée et de café renversé sans un regard en arrière.

OoOoO

« Severus ? »demanda Kingsley visiblement épuisé, levant les yeux d'une montagne de paperasse quand Severus fit irruption dans son bureau sans même frapper à la porte.

« Où est-il ? »

« Qui ? » Kingsley parlait lentement, sa voix hésitante. « Nous avons été occupés, Severus. Vous n'avez peut-être pas vu les nouvelles, mais je n'ai pas le temps pour les vendettas si cela peut attendre jusqu'à lundi- »

« Non, ça ne peut pas ! » Severus savait qu'il criait, il savait que chaque émotion s'infiltrait dans chaque syllabe prononcée mais il ne pouvait pas passer un autre moment à chercher Harry dans des endroits où il refuserait d'être trouvé.

_« J'ai cherché quelqu'un comme toi toute ma vie. »_

Harry l'avait dit une fois à Severus, dans un sommeil brumeux et calme. Les mots étaient aussi frais dans l'esprit de Severus que si Harry les avait dits seulement hier. Il avait l'impression que les dernières vingt-quatre heures avaient été consacré à chercher Harry pour la vie. Une vie de panique croissante et de frustration croissante. Il était allé dans toutes les parties du monde moldu et sorcier qui avait jamais gardé un souvenir de Harry et n'y avait trouvé aucune trace.

« Je ne peux pas divulguer cette information. » Kingsley regarda Severus comme s'il était fou et Severus se demanda s'il ne l'était pas en réalité.

« Je suis allé à St Mangouste, dans des hôpitaux moldus bien que Merlin sache pourquoi tout le monde l'y emmènerait. Je suis allé chez lui et dans ce chalet qu'il garde à la campagne. J'exige de savoir où est Harry Potter ! »

Kingsley écarquilla les yeux et il se frotta la joue avec ses doigts, jetant un regard incertain à Severus. «Harry est dans un état critique, Severus. Il subit un traitement intensif. Je ne peux pas révéler son emplacement à n'importe qui- »

_Juste n'importe qui_.

Severus essaya de combattre les sanglots qui menaçaient de le faire éclater. Heureusement, les années passées à cacher ses larmes lui permettaient de les engloutir jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient enterrées dans un endroit sombre avec les autres larmes qu'il ne se permettrait jamais de verser. Elles brûlaient si fort derrière ses yeux qu'il pensa que tout son corps devait être rempli des émotions qu'il pensait enfouies depuis longtemps.

« Je ne suis pas _n'importe qui. _Je suis un expert en potions distingué - le meilleur du pays- »

« Il a le meilleur des soins à sa disposition. »

« Je suis certain qu'il voudrait de moi là-bas quand il se réveillera. » S'il se réveille. Severus retira sa baguette magique et il tenta de pénétrer dans l'esprit de Kingsley mais il se retrouva face à un mur blanc qui se ferma dès que Severus essaya de le forcer.

« Pas de sorts, Severus. Aucune légilimencie. » Kingsley se leva et croisa les bras, en pressant ses lèvres dans une ligne serrée. «Harry a beaucoup d'amis. Je ne savais pas que vous étiez proches l'un de l'autre. Au contraire, j'ai seulement entendu dire que vous ne vous appréciez pas du tout. »

« Kingsley ... » Severus était généralement au-delà de la plaidoirie. Il n'était pas homme à se rendre vulnérable mais après des heures passées à arpenter les rues et à visiter tous les endroits auxquels il pouvait penser, Severus était épuisé et la douleur dans son cœur s'intensifiait à chaque pas.

« J'attends. » Kingsley était implacable et son visage ne montrait aucun signe de compréhension.

Severus rassembla son courage et se demanda pourquoi cela - de toutes choses - était plus difficile que les nombreuses choses terribles qu'il avait faites.

« C'est important pour moi qu'il vive. _Il_ est important pour moi. Je pourrai peut-être aider, je ne causerai aucun problème. » Severus s'affaissa contre le cadre de la porte, la moindre part de colère s'échappant de son corps, le laissant déchiré et brisé. «Je vous demande de me faire confiance quand je vous dis qu'il voudrait que je sois là. S'il vous plaît, ne me demandez pas de m'expliquer. Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir les mots pour ça. »Severus déglutit et il jeta un coup d'œil à Kingsley, essayant de garder son visage libre des émotions misérables traversant son corps, son cœur battant comme un fou désespéré.

_Harry, Harry, Harry_ .

Kingsley avala et ses mots suivants furent inhabituellement doux et chargés d'émotion. « Oh, Severus. »

_« S'il vous plaît_ . »

«Le terrier. Molly et Arthur sauront que je vous ai envoyé. Kingsley leva sa baguette et fit apparaître un Patronus. Il regarda Severus, son expression sombre. «Je peux leur dire que c'est pour des raisons médicales. Quoi que vous choisissiez de leur dire, c'est à vous de décider. »

Severus soupira de soulagement et murmura ses remerciements.

Sur les traces du Patronus de Kingsley, il se rendit au Terrier.

Pour _Harry_ .

**_Le terrier_**

Severus arriva alors qu'il y avait beaucoup de mouvement dans la maison. Arthur lui serra la main et le fit entrer dans le petit salon rempli des gens qu'aimait Harry. Bien qu'il ne restait presque plus d'espace pour Severus, Arthur et Molly lui permirent de s'éloigner maladroitement de ses anciens élèves. Il se demanda s'il devait prendre leur accueil comme le signe qu'il pourrait un jour s'intégrer dans la vie déjà remplie de Harry.

«Je vais mettre de l'eau à bouillir. Nous vous sommes reconnaissants de votre venue. » Molly serra la main de Severus et il répondit en la serrant à son tour. Il hocha la tête, pas sûr de se fier à lui-même pour parler.

« Puis-je le voir ? »

Molly regarda vers une porte qui restait bien fermée, une boule de lumière orange se déplaçant le long du bois et clignotant vers Severus. Elle pointa la porte et Severus put presque _entendre_ Harry respirer à travers le bois.

« Vous connaissez le charme _Spiritus_ ? »

« Bien sûr. » Severus regarda la boule orange qui était plus faible que ce à quoi il s'attendait. La lumière de Harry devrait être suffisamment brillante pour brûler toute la pièce de l'intérieur. « Est-ce qu'elle est devenue blanche à un moment donné ? »

Molly secoua la tête et se frotta les yeux, le visage tiré.

« Non. Pas encore. Mais ça a été… très faible. »

« Je vois. » Le même sentiment de peur et de nausée qui le hantait depuis le matin faisait rouler l'estomac de Severus. « Mais on peut le voir, quand même ? »

« Oui à moins que la boule ne soit rouge. Nous devons laisser de l'espace aux guérisseurs s'il devient rouge à tout moment. Il a été rouge pendant une majeure partie de la nuit. Vous êtes arrivé au bon moment. »

« Rouge ? » Une autre vague de peur assaillit Severus et il prit une respiration tremblante. « Il a été… proche de la mort ? »

« Il n'est pas encore sorti d'affaire, Severus. » Molly effleura ses yeux. « Que ferais-je sans lui ? Il est comme un fils. Je ne perdrai pas un autre fils dans cette guerre impie. »

« Cela n'arrivera pas. » Severus savait qu'il ne pouvait pas s'appuyer sur Molly à un moment pareil, car il était censé s'occuper de tout. Il était censé être l'ancien professeur en colère et amer qui prenait plaisir à être un bâtard et à terroriser Harry. « Je ne le permettrai pas. »

« Vous êtes un homme bon, Severus. » L'expression de Molly se ramollit et elle se reconstitua une voix vive. « Laissez-moi vous servir du thé. Arthur? »

« Pouvez-vous me dire exactement ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Severus se dirigea vers la porte avec Arthur, la voix basse. Il ignora le regard curieux qu'il reçut de Draco et les sourcils levés de Weasley, alors que lui et Granger murmuraient. Il n'y avait aucune trace de Charlie, mais George et Ginny étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre, la tête inclinée. Lovegood fit un signe à Severus, ses yeux dans le vague et il essaya de ne pas craquer. Il ne pouvait se concentrer que sur Harry, et il resta le dos tourné à la salle pleine de gens qui chuchotaient au sujet de son apparition soudaine et se concentra sur Arthur.

« Il y a eu des soulèvements rebelles en Amérique. Il existe une dangereuse faction de sorciers qui soutiennent le travail de Vous-Savez-Qui, bien que, heureusement, aucun individu ne soit sur le point d'exercer le genre de pouvoir qu'il était capable de commander. »

« Je ne comprends pas ce qu'ils voulaient à Potter. » Severus maintint ses lèvres pressées dans une ligne sinistre, incapable de détacher ses yeux de la lumière ambrée qui vacillait et s'assombrissait. Il pouvait presque sentir l'énergie de Harry disparaître. Il ferma momentanément les yeux et pressa Harry de se battre.

_Lutte . Juste une fois de plus, mon amour. Bats toi._

« Il est une cible de premier plan. Il a reçu des menaces de mort depuis la guerre, tout comme Kingsley et d'autres qui ont occupé des postes importants au sein du ministère. Ces derniers temps, ils ont été plus ciblés et leur gravité a augmenté. »

« Est-ce vrai ? » La voix de Severus était serrée et fragile. Il pensa à Harry tirant sur sa veste en jean et ses baskets dépareillées, se mettant au travail avec un sourire fatigué qui ne le regardait pas dans les yeux. Il se souvint de la peur brute dans les yeux de Harry lorsqu'il se réveillait de ses cauchemars. Pas une fois il ne se souvint que Harry ait jamais dit que quelqu'un le voulait mort.

_« Devons-nous nous battre, encore ? »_

Cela faisait sens maintenant, ces baisers avant qu'Harry ne parte à l'étranger et affronte un mal ou un autre. Ces choses longues et profondes qui secouaient Severus. Le silence quand il faisait nuit et que la pièce était immobile et pleine d'ombres. Les questions sur le fait de partir pour un moment, dans un endroit ensoleillé où personne ne devait mourir. Severus déglutit et il se passa la main sur le cou qui lui fit une vive douleur. Harry n'avait jamais dit un mot à ce sujet. Il était sans cesse joyeux en dehors de ces moments où Severus le surprenait en train de se gratter le bras et ne remarquait pas le regard étrange et lointain dans ses yeux.

_«As-tu besoin que je sois brutal avec toi, petit ? »_

Severus ne supporta pas les souvenirs qui l'assaillirent. Il avait pu goûter Harry sur sa langue, salé de transpiration et nu à souhait. Il pouvait imaginer enfouir sa tête dans le creux du cou de Harry et le respirer. Harry Potter n'est pas censé mourir. Pas maintenant. Pas après tout ça. Pas quand il était la personne la plus vivante que Severus ait jamais connu.

« Il n'a jamais dit un mot » dit Severus, oubliant la présence d'Arthur.

« Bien. » Les sourcils d'Arthur se soulevèrent. «J'imagine qu'il ne se confierait pas à tout le monde sur les affaires du ministère. C'est plutôt secret. »

_Tout le monde. Juste n'importe qui._

Severus résista à l'envie de dire à Arthur exactement ce qu'il était pour Harry et exiger de savoir pourquoi lui, de toutes les personnes, n'avait pas été informé menaces à l'encontre de Harry.

« Comment l'ont-ils trouvé ? »

« Nous ne sommes pas sûrs. Charlie a mentionné quelques personnes agissant étrangement au Chaudron Baveur. Harry est parti avant les autres, il avait un endroit où aller. Nous pensons qu'ils l'ont suivi. Pour une raison quelconque, il n'est pas rentré chez lui. »

« Non. » Severus savait exactement pourquoi Harry n'était pas rentré chez lui et cette pensée envoya une autre vague de colère, de culpabilité et de frustration à travers son corps. « Je n'ai pas vu Charlie avec les autres. »

« Non, il a dû aller se promener. » Arthur baissa la voix et se confia à Severus. « Ils sont devenus très proches après la guerre. Nous avions espéré qu'un jour peut-être nos garçons finiraient ensemble. Charlie avait besoin de se vider la tête, on est debout depuis des heures. »

« Bien sûr. » Severus n'avait aucune place dans son cœur pour autre chose que le bien-être de Harry, mais il imagina le rapprochement continu entre Harry et Charlie. Il se demanda comment Harry le sentait et ce que ressentait _Charlie_ si Severus avait raison de dire que ses intentions envers Harry étaient plus que platoniques. Il maudit sous le souffle, ne se demandant pas pour la première fois pourquoi sa maudite fierté et son intimité avaient été autorisées à affecter tous les aspects de la dernière année de Harry. « Le ministère s'attend-il à trouver les responsables ? »

« Ils y travaillent. C'est probablement la première attaque d'une longue série. Kingsley a une protection 24h / 24 ces jours-ci. »

« Les guérisseurs ont-ils parlé de l'étendue des blessures de Potter ? »

« Un peu. » Arthur se frotta le menton, signe d'heures sans sommeil. « Plusieurs fractures aux jambes. L'un de ses bras est cassé aussi et une jambe est pire que l'autre. En supposant que tout le reste guérisse, il lui faudra probablement beaucoup de temps pour se rétablir et arriver à un point où il pourra marcher sans aucune assistance. »

« Et le Quidditch ? » Severus déglutit et Arthur laissa échapper un petit rire nerveux.

« Oh, Harry va trouver un moyen de voler. Cela ne fait aucun doute. Les guérisseurs semblent penser, qu'avec le temps… »

« Les os brisés peuvent être réparés. Qu'y a-t-il d'autre ? »

« Il y a des blessures internes causées par les sorts, heureusement, aucun dommage au cerveau. La chose qui a le plus inquiété les guérisseurs était une malédiction particulièrement mauvaise, ce qui voulait dire que beaucoup des blessures de Harry résistaient aux sorts et aux remèdes magiques habituels. Ils ont trouvé une potion pour atténuer l'impact de la malédiction, j'imagine que c'est pour cela que Kingsley vous a envoyé ici pour aider. Vous devriez en discuter avec eux et voir s'il existe d'autres options pour le soulagement de la douleur quand il se réveillera. »

« S'il se réveille. » Severus ne parla pas plus haut qu'un murmure et Arthur le frappa sur l'épaule en secouant la tête.

« _Quand_. On ne doit pas dire « si », pas près des enfants. »

Severus voulut faire remarquer que ces _enfants_ avaient tous combattu dans une guerre sanglante et avaient vu plus de morts que la plupart à leur âge. Il voulut faire remarquer qu'Harry n'était pas plus un enfant que Severus, mais qu'il était davantage un adulte à bien des égards. Il ne dit aucune de ces choses. Il supposa que pour Arthur, ses enfants seraient toujours ses enfants, même s'ils avaient grandi depuis longtemps. Avec un signe de tête, il ouvrit la porte, la refermant derrière lui et s'affaissant contre elle.

Il se dirigea vers le lit et s'assis sur la petite chaise à côté de Harry. Il avait l'air tellement brisé et plus petit que d'habitude. Ses bras étaient couverts d'ecchymoses et l'un était enveloppé de bandages épais. Sous les couvertures, les bandages enroulés autour de ses jambes leur donnaient une hauteur supplémentaire.

Sans même se rendre compte, Severus laissa ses larmes couler jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse seulement sentir de la bile et de l'eau salée et tiède sur ses lèvres.

« Je suis furieux contre toi, Potter. » Il saisit la main de Harry, essayant de ne pas la serrer trop fort et il posa ses lèvres dessus juste pour les frotter contre la peau de Harry. Il était froid comme de la pierre et ses doigts ne se contractaient même pas au toucher. Son visage était couvert d'éraflures et de meurtrissures profondes et ses cheveux éparpillés sur l'oreiller contrastait avec son visage pâle. Severus effleura les mèches épaisses qui couvraient le front de Harry en serrant des doigts. « Si tu ne te réveilles pas, je vais ... »

Sa voix se fana et il murmura les mots qu'il était terrifié qu'Harry entende dans la pièce silencieuse.

La veille, il aurait tout donné pour que Harry ne devine pas son secret.

Aujourd'hui, il ne voulait rien de plus que d'avoir la chance de le lui dire, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que son cœur éclate et que Harry l'entende.

OoOoO

Quand le guérisseur lui dit qu'il était temps de laisser Harry se reposer, Severus grogna et se démena jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui donne encore dix minutes et le regarde comme s'il était un enfant récalcitrant.

Severus prit la baguette de Harry sur la table de chevet et laissa la magie frémir entre ses doigts. C'était faible, mais perceptible. _Harry_. Severus appuya un doux baiser sur le front du jeune homme et mit la baguette dans sa poche tandis que les taches de sang sur le bois envoyaient une nouvelle vague de nausée à travers son corps.

Quand le guérisseur revint dans la pièce dix minutes plus tard, Severus parti sans ajouter un mot.

OoOoO

Il était minuit dix et la petite maison était toujours pleine d'activité, avec les amis de Harry et sa famille réunis dans le petit salon.

À l'exception de Molly et Arthur, personne ne prêta beaucoup d'attention à Severus. Draco reconnut sa présence et posa quelques questions curieuses avant que Severus ne le prenne de court. De toutes les personnes ici, Draco était celui qui connaissait Severus le mieux. L'homme ne voulait pas risquer de se trahir avec des mots insouciants. La façon dont Granger le regardait ne passa pas inaperçue. Elle étudia Severus comme s'il s'agissait d'un problème difficile qui devait être réglé tandis que Weasley le regardait avec des regards furieux et Londubat lui envoyait un regard nerveux.

Severus passa des heures à observer silencieusement une partie de la vie de Harry qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment vue. Il n'y avait toujours aucune trace de Charlie Weasley. Il but à chaque conversation, chaque tentative de plaisanterie et plongea dans l'effusion d'amour dans la pièce.

La personne dont Weasley, Granger et les autres parlaient était si reconnaissable pourtant, à d'autres égards, Severus ne le connaissait pas du tout. Il n'avait jamais vu Harry en chair et en os en train de boire des pintes avec ses amis et de rire de quelque chose qui s'était passé au ministère. À cet égard, il ne voyait que l'homme présenté par la presse qui écrivait d'innombrables articles sur ses soirées ou son dernier voyage. Il n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont Draco et Harry avaient noué une amitié et de quoi ils pourraient avoir à parler lorsqu'ils achetaient des vêtements et buvaient de grands cafés laiteux au nouveau café-bar de Dragon's Alley.

« La presse ne le laisse jamais seul, je suis surpris qu'ils ne soient pas là, à regarder par la fenêtre et à essayer d'écrire leur prochain scoop. Pourquoi ne peuvent-ils pas le laisser en paix ? Si Charlie ne les tenait pas à distance, Harry n'aurait eu aucune liberté. »

Severus déglutit difficilement. _Charlie_. Il se rendit compte que même s'il avait assisté à un événement du Ministère et lu tous les journaux, il ne _savait_ pas vraiment comment Harry pourrait être protégé de la presse. Il ne savait pas comment le corps de Harry pourrait se raidir et chercher une main ferme et rassurante lorsqu'il était harcelé par un groupe de photographes. Il ne le savait pas car il avait pris le plus grand soin de ne pas être aux côtés de Harry lorsque les objectifs étaient braqués sur lui.

Severus voyait une autre partie de Harry qu'il n'avait jamais envisagée. La vie de Harry était riche et complète même sans Severus. Severus se souvenait à peine de ses anciens étudiants et il ne savait absolument pas comment ils pourraient vivre et s'intégrer à celle de Harry. Harry n'avait jamais été un garçon à cacher dans l'ombre, quoi qu'il ait pu dire à Severus à propos d'aimer le calme. Harry avait toujours été téméraire, fort et protecteur des choses qu'il aimait. Garder le secret de Severus - garder son secret - devait être insupportable pour quelqu'un comme Harry.

La lumière devint rouge lorsque les dernières heures de la nuit laissaient place au jour.

« Professeur ... » La voix de Granger était à peine plus haute qu'un murmure et pour une raison quelconque, elle regarda Severus en premier. « M. Weasley, Mme Weasley ... la lumière. »

Il y eut une vague d'activité alors que la lueur rouge illuminait la pièce et Severus se demanda s'il allait s'effondrer au sol. Les guérisseurs le repoussaient alors qu'il tentait d'entrer dans la chambre de Harry jusqu'à ce que des bras puissants le retiennent et le maintiennent fermement.

« Ça ne va pas l'aider. Je sais, professeur. Je _sais_. Laissez-les simplement faire leur travail. » La voix s'éteignit et puis répéta inlassablement_ « je sais » _jusqu'à ce que Severus sanglote de soulagement.

Charlie Weasley.

Bien sûr qu'il savait. Ils étaient constamment rapprochés, peut-être que Harry pensait qu'il devait la vérité à Weasley au cas où les rumeurs commenceraient à susciter un faux espoir. Avec un souffle tremblant, Severus acquiesça rapidement et évita les yeux au lieu de regarder fixement la lumière rouge devant la porte de Harry.

Rouge pour Gryffondor.

Rouge pour _Cruciatus._

Rouge pour le sang.

Severus s'accrocha à la baguette de Harry et pria un dieu en qui il ne croyait pas.

OoOoO

Lorsque Severus descendit pour le petit-déjeuner, Granger, Weasley, Molly et Arthur étaient rassemblés autour de la petite table du salon, à l'extérieur de la chambre de Harry. Charlie Weasley était introuvable. Les autres amis et membres de la famille dormaient toujours ou étaient rentrés chez eux lorsque la lumière était passée du rouge à un ambre pâle et maladif. Ils levèrent les yeux quand Severus s'approcha et son estomac se retourna lorsqu'il aperçut les joues rouges de Granger, striées de larmes.

« Harry s'est réveillé. » Les larmes de Granger coulèrent sur ses joues et elle les essuya du revers de la main. « Juste un instant, mais il était là. Il avait l'air si effrayé. »

La vague d'émotion qui l'envahit lorsqu'il entendit qu'Harry puisse s'être _réveillé_ lui _coupa le_ souffle. Severus dut saisir le meuble le plus proche pour se stabiliser. La joie fut suivie de près par la pensée qu'Harry s'était réveillé apeuré et incertain et sans Severus pour le rassurer ou lui donner du réconfort. Il fronça les sourcils à la lumière de la porte qui clignotait en ambre terne et commença à marcher.

« Les guérisseurs doivent avoir fini avec lui maintenant ? J'aurais dû être là. »

« _Vous_ ? Vous êtes la dernière personne qui aurait dû être là. » Weasley pouvait à peine contenir son rire, bien qu'il n'y ait aucun d'humour dedans. Il avait l'air blessé et furieux, secouant la tête alors qu'il regardait Granger. « Qu'a t'il dit déjà ? »

Hermione leva les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'ils rencontrent ceux de Severus et le regard sur son visage lui donna un frisson. Quand elle parla, sa voix était calme et douce et Severus fut surpris de trouver qu'elle était apaisante et émue - à la place de l'amusement.

« Il… il a demandé Severus. Il a dit que vous n'auriez pas dû le savoir par les journaux. Oh, mon Dieu. » La voix d'Hermione se brisa et elle parut incertaine car ils savaient tous que c'était précisément ainsi que Severus avait eu connaissance de l'attaque. Severus Snape était la dernière personne que quiconque aurait choisi de contacter au sujet du bien-être de Harry Potter.

« Ce n'est pas de sa faute si c'est ainsi que les nouvelles sont venues à moi. » Severus pouvait entendre le craquement dans sa voix mais il ne voulait plus se cacher. Il voulait prendre Harry dans ses bras et lui faire savoir qu'il se trouvait juste ici - exactement là où Harry le souhaitait -, à cette pensée le soulagement l'envahit.

Granger continuait de regarder Severus et il pouvait entendre son esprit s'affoler. « Il a dit que vous seriez inquiet. Il a fermé les yeux et juste dit… qu'il avait besoin de vous… plus que je ne pourrais le comprendre. » Elle laissa échapper un rire légèrement étouffé. « Ensuite, il a demandé si je pouvais lui procurer une Choco-grenouille. À mon retour, il s'était rendormi et la lumière sur la porte était toujours jaune.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous ici, vraiment ? » Weasley le regardait de travers, les bras croisés sur la poitrine alors qu'il jetait un regard noir à Severus. « Pourquoi diable veut - il vous voir _vous_ de toutes les personnes autour de lui ? Vous être grossier envers tout le monde et Harry n'est pas _comme_ vous ! »

« Ron. » Granger était inhabituellement silencieuse, poussant Weasley vers le côté et lançant le même regard à Severus - comme si quelqu'un avait soudainement lancé un _Lumos_ et que tout était clair. « Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit tout à fait vrai. »

« Bien sûr, il n'existe pas pire salaud que lui ! Tu te souviens de comment était Snape avec Harry à l'école ? Ne me dis pas que cela miraculeusement changé ! »

« Le temps guérit tout. » Severus garda sa voix basse et ses yeux baissés. Il glissa la baguette de Harry entre ses doigts pour sentir la magie familière de Harry dans ses veines. La magie était plus faible, comme si la baguette savait qu'Harry n'était pas capable de lancer des sorts, mais juste comme Harry avait toujours répondu à Severus avec un enthousiasme ouvert et brillant, sa baguette envoyait des étincelles à travers la peau de Severus et guérissait la douleur dans son cœur. Il prit une respiration, puisant dans l'énergie de Harry et se souvenant de leurs baisers matinaux et de la façon dont Harry le regardait parfois - une force irrépressible - pleine de courage et de conviction.

_« C'est juste mes amis, Severus. Ils peuvent le garder pour eux. J'aimerais leur dire, si tu me le permets. »_

_« De quoi as-tu si peur, de toute façon ? Qui se soucie de savoir si les gens le savent, tant que nous sommes heureux ? »_

La douleur revint, les étincelles magiques de Harry s'estompèrent et Severus poussa la baguette dans sa robe pour la garder près de son cœur. Pour quelqu'un d'aussi démonstratif et charmant que Harry, il pouvait le voir maintenant, pourquoi il était si difficile pour Harry de garder leur secret. Quand il avait vu pour la première fois les Weasley et les amis d'Harry dans le petit espace confiné du Terrier, Severus avait su instinctivement ce que Harry avait fait pour lui. Maintenant, il voulait juste que Harry se réveille pour pouvoir le lui dire. En privé. Publiquement. Severus ne s'en souciait plus, tant que Harry était vivant.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que le _temps, si ce n'est un bon guérisseur_ ? » Weasley regarda la foule réduite, cherchant des conseils d'Arthur qui haussa les épaules, impuissant, et Molly qui regardait les visages de ceux rassemblés dans la pièce avec un étrange sentiment de compréhension sur son visage. Personne dans la pièce n'avait dormi correctement depuis l'attaque. Leurs yeux reflétaient la douleur et l'inquiétude que Severus était sûr de voir dans les siens, encadrés par des ombres sombres.

« Cela veut dire que Harry et le professeur _sont des_ amis. » La voix de Granger était calme et ses yeux fixés sur ceux de Severus. « Mais je pense qu'ils sont plus que ça. Ai-je raison ? »

« Comme toujours, Miss Granger. » Severus jeta un coup d'œil à Weasley et marmonna dans un souffle. « Arrêtez de marmonner, Weasley. »

« Ça fait combien de temps que ça dure ?» La voix de Molly était un peu stridente.

« Un an, à peu près. » Severus voulait laisser les mots s'écouler de lui, mais même maintenant, il ne pouvait pas simplement parler d'amour dans cet espace trop petit plein de gens qui n'était pas Harry. Il croyait toujours que Harry méritait d'entendre ça en premier. Severus voulait qu'il se réveille. « Je suis prêt à prendre du Veritaserum si nécessaire. J'en ai chez moi. »

« Ne soyez pas idiot, Severus. » Arthur échangea un regard avec Molly. C'était le genre de regard qui faisait frémir Severus. Le genre qui disait qu'il n'était pas assez bon pour Harry. « Je suis sûr qu'après tout, nous pouvons faire confiance à votre parole. »

« Il ne nous aurait pas caché ça pendant un _an_. » Weasley avait le teint un peu vert mais Severus était tellement malade et fatigué d'être sans Harry qu'il ne put même pas en profiter. « Harry ne nous ment pas. Pas à ses amis. »

« Apparemment, c'est le cas si on lui donne un ultimatum. » Severus entendit les mots s'échapper de ses lèvres, la culpabilité pesant lourdement sur lui alors que la famille Weasley attend ses explications.

Weasley continua comme si Severus n'avait pas parlé. « Il n'aurait pas été dérangé pour sortir avec quelqu'un. Je veux dire, c'est _Harry_. Les gens l'aiment. Il a sauvé le monde bon sang ! Ce n'est pas un lâche ! »

« Mais apparemment, je le _suis_, Monsieur Weasley. » Severus voulait être plus sec mais sa voix était fatiguée et il est réellement épuisé. Tellement fatigué de se battre et de tenter d'expliquer quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas s'expliquer lui-même. Il n'était pas censé faire comprendre aux gens pourquoi Harry le voulait, alors qu'il ne pouvait pas le croire lui-même. « C'était ma vie privée qu'il protégeait. Mon secret »

« _Harry_ était votre secret ? » Weasley semblait sur le point de s'évanouir, un rire nerveux le secouant alors qu'il jetait un coup d'œil aux autres Weasley qui avaient l'air de plus en plus incertains. « Vous aviez de la chance de l'avoir. Mais vous vouliez juste le garder pour vous tout seul parce que… parce que… » Il s'arrêta et marmonna quelque chose qui avait l'air d'être « _parce que vous êtes un abruti gras_ », mais il n'y avait pas de malice dedans - pas vraiment. Les yeux de Weasley étaient assombris par les mêmes cernes que les autres et son visage était pâle.

Severus se moqua de Weasley. Il gardait jalousement ses moments intimes avec Harry et cette conversation lui rappelait pourquoi. « Peut-être que je m'inquiétais du fait que les gens me regardent comme vous venez de le faire, Monsieur Weasley. »

« C'est stupide. Il ne pourrait pas être intéressé par vous ! »

« Ron, tu n'en sais rien. » La voix de Granger était basse et implorante, ses yeux toujours rivés sur Severus.

« Il n'est pas prêt à parler pour lui-même, n'est-ce pas ? C'est juste une sorte de tour. Il essaie de se moquer de nous. » Weasley pointa son doigt sur Severus, l'incrédulité et l'horreur étaient inscrits sur son visage.

« N'avez-vous jamais pensé que c'était de ce genre de mépris que je me protégeais ? Que le protégeais _lui_ ? »

L'estomac de Severus roula. Il pouvait déjà voir les mots « _Amortentia »_ et « _Imperium »_ dans la presse. Il connaissait le genre de descriptions que le _Prophète_ utiliserait pour le diffamer et il s'attendait depuis longtemps à ce que ce ne soit qu'une question de temps pour Harry voit ce que les autres voyaient toujours en Severus. Quelqu'un solitaire. Amer. Qui ne changerait jamais.

« Pouvons-nous être sûrs que c'est vrai, Arthur ? » Même maintenant, le ton de Molly devenait douteux. « Harry a beaucoup souffert et toutes ces potions ... »

Une colère furieuse s'abattit dans l'estomac de Severus. Il se tourna vers Arthur, sa voix devenant hystérique. « Et vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez à me dire, Arthur ? J'imagine que vous devez trouver cette histoire assez dégoûtante. »

Il remarqua la façon dont Arthur trouva la main de Molly et la pressa, juste une fois. Severus déglutit et se gratta le cou, qui avait commencé à palpiter à cause des potions qu'il avait négligé de prendre.

Arthur observa Severus. « Il est peu probable que je trouve _dégoûtant_ quelque chose dont Harry a besoin, Severus. » Il soupira et enroula son bras autour de Molly, lui donnant un baiser sur la tête. « Je pense que les gens essaient juste de comprendre. »

« Il vous l'a dit, alors ? » Une autre voix venant de la porte et Severus leva les yeux pour voir Charlie Weasley calé contre le cadre de la porte, les regardant tous.

« Tu étais au courant ? » La couleur s'écoula du visage de Ron Weasley.

« Ouais. J'en avais une petite idée. » Charlie se poussa et marmonna quelque chose à Ron que Severus ne pouvait pas entendre. Tout ce qu'il lui dit fit taire son jeune frère et il acquiesça brièvement, regardant Severus les sourcils froncés.

« Est-ce une relation sérieuse ? » Molly regarda Charlie à la place de Severus et cela envoya une nouvelle vague de fureur à travers Severus.

« C'est ce que tu devrais demander au professeur Snape, pas à moi. » Charlie fit un signe de tête à Severus et lui lança un regard d'excuse. « Mais pour Harry… ouais, c'est sérieux. C'est _Harry_, qui a commencé n'est-ce pas ? Je ne pensais pas qu'il pourrait garder un secret comme celui-ci surtout en sachant qu'il est fou de cette personne. »

« Il n'est pas _fou_. » Severus jeta un regard noir à Charlie.

« Complètement fou si vous voulez mon avis. » Lança Weasley junior. Heureusement, Granger lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes afin que Severus ne soit pas obligé de lui lancer un sortilège.

« Je pense que nous devrions laisser Harry nous le dire. » Les lèvres d'Arthur se contractèrent. « Si Harry demande à voir Severus, le moins que nous puissions faire est de respecter sa volonté. »

« Bien sûr. » Molly eut l'air de vouloir en dire plus, mais finalement, elle se pencha vers Arthur et ferma les yeux. « Bien sûr que nous le ferons. »

Severus remarqua d'abord la petite lumière sur la porte, sa réponse se bloquant dans sa gorge. La douce couleur ambre commença à s'éclaircir jusqu'à ce que la lumière blanche baigne la pièce. Severus se demanda comment il parvint à empêcher les larmes de glisser sur ses joues quand il entendit les reniflements des autres et le _crissement_ de la voix forte de Charlie.

Le battement de son rythme cardiaque se mêla à la magie de la baguette de Harry qui surgit contre sa peau - la magie d'Harry touchait son cœur. Il savait que lorsque son esprit serait plus clair, il reviendrait sur cette constatation comme la pure fantaisie d'un homme qui a trop peu dormi. Mais à ce moment, Severus était prêt à croire que chaque souffle qui passait sur ses joues et chaque étincelle vibrante de chaleur émanait de Harry. Car Harry était éveillé et _vivant_.

Un guérisseur du ministère sortit de la salle en trombe.

« Il est réveillé, si vous voulez y aller. Ne l'épuisez pas, s'il vous plaît. Il a un long chemin à parcourir pour se rétablir. »

Personne ne regarda plus Severus. La famille de Harry - sa vraie famille - se dirigea vers la porte avec des chuchotements silencieux, comme si des tons doux étaient moins irritants que des éclats de rire odieux et une fausse acclamation.

Severus s'attarda derrière, s'appuyant contre la porte qui se ferma derrière lui. Il pouvait à peine voire Harry assis dans son lit mais le peu qu'il vit suffit à faire battre son cœur très fort. Ses mains devinrent brûlantes et moites, sa peau collante et son corps était transpirant alors qu'il tentait désespérément de reprendre son souffle. Il resserra ses robes autour de lui dans une sorte de mécanisme de défense. Il regarda dans les yeux verts alors que la vie s'y était éteinte une fois auparavant. Il ne pouvait plus le faire. Il ne voulait pas. Il se sentit reconnaissant un instant puis se ressaisit alors que les autres se rassemblaient autour de Harry et bloquaient la vue de Severus.

« Oh, _Harry_. » Molly fut la première à rejoindre le lit avec un sanglot brisé et les autres firent de même en se bousculant presque.

« Nous pensions que tu étais- »

« Tu vas nous avoir à l'usure là, mon pote. »

Ils en étaient tous capables. Chacun d'entre eux pouvait parler avec affection dans des tons bas et larmoyants. Chacun pouvait dire à quel point ils s'inquiétaient. Combien ils se souciaient de lui. Severus se souvint encore une fois de combien il était différent de Harry et de sa famille. Lui continuait à garder une distance prudente même lorsque sa peau le démangeait du besoin de toucher Harry. Il aurait voulu pousser tout le monde pour pouvoir le voir.

Harry cligna des yeux. Ses lèvres dessinèrent un sourire si familier qu'il fit mal à Severus. Son expression ne fut que brièvement marquée par une grimace de douleur, puis il sourit de nouveau.

« J'ai l'impression d'être encore tombé de mon balai. J'espère que Lockheart n'est pas dans le coin. » La voix de Harry était rauque et épaisse à cause des potions qu'il prenait. Severus ne put s'empêcher de sourire aux mots d'Harry. Il nota mentalement d'interroger chaque Guérisseur répondant aux besoins de Harry. Avec un _Cruciatus_ si cela était nécessaire.

« Comme si on laisserait t'approcher de nouveau. Tu serais un Auror pitoyable si tu n'avais plus d'os. » La voix de Weasley se fissura.

Granger embrassa doucement Harry, ce qui lui coupale souffle.

« Fais attention, Hermione. » Gronda Molly pour la forme.

Il y eut un flux constant de discussions à propos de tout. Severus laissa la conversation aller bon train autour de lui et se concentra sur les notes brutes occasionnelles de la voix de Harry. Il les but, frottant sa main pendant un bref instant sur la baguette magique dans la poche de sa poitrine et respirant l'air enfin riche du son de la voix de Harry.

Finalement, Arthur fit signe aux autres de sortir et Severus fut ramené fermement au présent.

« Nous allons te laisser te reposer mon garçon. » Arthur ne cacha pas son bonheur alors qu'il laissa échapper un son à mi-chemin entre sanglot et rire. Il fit une pause puis donna à Harry un sourire incertain. « Il y a quelqu'un d'autre qui veut te voir. Quelqu'un qui a été très - ah - _déterminé_ à rester à tes côtés pendant que tu ... dormais. »

« Dans le coma, » marmonna Severus.

Arthur faisait en sorte que les blessures de Harry ressemblent à un terrible conte de fées moldu et Severus n'avait aucune envie de devenir un prince charmant.

« C'est vrai ? » La voix de Harry fut comme du miel chaud dans les veines de Severus. Il avait l'air si plein d'espoir, si essoufflé et impatient qu'il envoya malgré lui une vague de chaleur à travers le corps de Severus. « Il est là ? »

Arthur jeta un coup d'œil à Severus comme pour lui dire que c'était maintenant sa chance. En dépit d'un soupire contrarié de Weasley, les gens autour de Harry s'éloignèrent comme pour garder un peu de distance et Granger libéra la chaise à côté du lit de Harry. Dans la pièce, seuls elle et Charlie offrirent un sourire encourageant à Severus.

Severus se dégagea de la porte et marmonna un juron quand il réalisa à quel point il était faible au niveau de ses genoux. Son chemin jusqu'au lit de Harry fut beaucoup moins gracieux que prévu et il ignora les yeux qui l'observaient en se concentrant sur chacun de ses mouvements. Il s'assit de manière raide sur le siège à côté du lit de Harry, le dos droit. Il posa sa main sur le lit puis la retira avant de la poser sur ses genoux avec son autre main. Il se demanda ce que les gens pensaient de lui, un homme stupide tellement paralysé par des insécurités qu'il ne pouvait même pas toucher Harry. Même maintenant. Sa bouche était sèche et il fut soudainement incapable de dire quoi que ce soit.

« Salut. » La voix de Harry était basse et rugueuse, ses yeux brillaient et il regardait Severus comme s'il était la seule personne dans la pièce. Il étendit sa main à l'endroit où se trouvait la main de Severus quelques instants auparavant, sa voix et le tremblement de ses doigts le trahissant. « Pourquoi es-tu si loin ? »

Ce fut tout ce dont Severus avait besoin. C'était Harry, aux yeux brillants et _vivant_. C'est _son_ Harry et il n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser tomber à nouveau, maintenant qu'il s'était vu offrir une nouvelle occasion de tout réparer. Les secondes chances n'arrivaient pas très souvent aux hommes comme Severus et il savait que lorsqu'il aurait l'occasion, il devrait la saisir à deux mains. Il se glissa sur le lit, ce qui était légèrement gênant car il ne voulait pas bousculer Harry alors qu'il était encore couvert de bandages et de bleus, cachant sa douleur derrière un sourire qui faiblit sur les bords.

« Petit imbécile. » Sa voix était rugueuse, déchiquetée et il pouvait difficilement respirer quand Harry laissa échapper un son étranglé. Severus passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Harry et – que Weasley soit maudit - posa un baiser sur le front de Harry. La peau de Harry était chaude au toucher et ses lèvres se séparèrent sous le poids du soupir qui suivit.

« Ouais. Je savais que tu serais fâché. Je n'ai pas pu atteindre ma baguette assez rapidement, j'ai tout gâché. » Severus se recula et le doux claquement de la porte annonça l'arrivée du guérisseur dans la pièce et il demanda_ à_ Severus de positionner Harry sous le creux de son bras devant lui. « J'aurais dû me souvenir _d'Expelliarmus_. Pas besoin de baguette pour ça ces jours-ci. »

Severus déglutit et il passa sa main libre dans les cheveux de Harry tandis qu'il se penchait sur lui et se collait comme si la poitrine mince et la robe abimée de Severus constituaient l'oreiller le plus confortable qu'il puisse demander. Severus fut conscient qu'il s'étendait sur le lit à côté de Harry pour l'aider à s'installer et que les Weasley étaient stupéfaits. Il garda son dos bien droit contre le mur froid et les coussins moelleux qui sentaient les potions médicinales et Harry. Chaque pouce de sa peau se réchauffa et un soulagement envahit son corps jusqu'à ce qu'il soit heureux d'être près de Harry.

« Je suis à peine en colère. Imbécile. » Il ignora les yeux qui les scrutaient et continua à caresser de sa main les cheveux de Harry. Il garda une légère pression sur le cuir chevelu de Harry, qui, il le savait, apaisait toujours Harry lorsqu'il était malade ou sortait d'un autre mauvais rêve.

« Tu prends tes potions ? Ta gorge ... Molly, assurez-vous qu'il les prend correctement. » Les yeux de Harry se fermèrent et il se rapprocha de Severus. « Je parie que tu ne les prends pas. Je ne veux pas que tu sois malade. »

Severus ne savait pas qu'il était possible que la boule dans sa gorge grossisse encore plus et quand il leva les yeux vers Molly, elle essuya activement des larmes silencieuses sur ses joues. Elle donna à Severus un sourire affectueux, bien que toujours incertain, et elle serra légèrement la main de Harry.

« Bien sûr que je le ferai, mon chéri. Nous veillerons à ce qu'il s'occupe de lui-même. »

Hermione se racla la gorge, sa voix à peine un murmure derrière Severus. « Nous le ferons tous, Harry. Le professeur Snape fait maintenant partie de la famille, n'est-ce pas ? »

La réponse de Harry fut de laisser échapper un autre soupir, le contentement étant clair pour les oreilles de Severus. Sa voix était si calme, presque inaudible mais ses mots voyageaient toujours à travers la pièce immobile alors que tout le monde essayait d'entendre les mots de Harry.

« Sais-tu à quel point il fait froid dans le noir sans toi ? » Il connaissait cette voix - les phrases languissantes et lourdes de sommeil qu'il formait juste avant de s'endormir. C'était le moment où Harry était le plus vulnérable et le plus calme. Severus avait rassemblé chacun de ces moments dans de petites flacons d'argent pour les semaines où Harry se rendrait dans des pays lointains avec le Ministère.

« C'était juste un autre mauvais rêve » murmura Severus. « Tu es au chaud maintenant. »

« Ouais. » Harry laissa échapper un soupire. « C'est le problème avec trop de sommeil. Tous les cauchemars. Enfin tu sais, tu en avais aussi. »

« Oui. » Severus ne pouvait s'empêcher de frotter ses lèvres contre la tignasse de Harry. Il voulait se noyer dans le parfum de son amant et ne jamais respirer autre chose. « Est-ce que tu as mal ? »

« Ça fait moins mal maintenant que tu es là. » La voix de Harry était endormie. « J'ai l'impression de te chercher depuis si longtemps. Je suis retourné à Poudlard. Sans vouloir t'offenser, Severus, mais tes quartiers sont effrayants. Je suis allé au balcon, tu te souviens ? Comme je l'ai fait il y a trois ans, quand je voulais que tu m'embrasses à nouveau. J'ai jeté des pierres dans le Grand Lac, mais la nuit s'est assombrie et il n'y a pas eu de feu d'artifice. Je ne savais pas que je te trouverais ici. »

« Je suis juste là, Harry. » Severus pouvait à peine parler. Sa voix était devenue si rude par l'émotion, que sa gorge se contracta. Il vit la manière dont Arthur fronça les sourcils devant les mots de Harry et il serra ses lèvres, ramenant toute son attention sur Harry. Il ne pouvait même pas s'occuper d'un Harry vivant et endormi dans ses bras.

Harry se rassit contre lui et ferma les yeux. Sa voix baissa et il s'accrocha à la robe de Severus. « Reste avec moi s'il te plait ? »

Severus eut envie de prendre sa baguette quand il entendit une protestation du guérisseur.

« J'ai bien peur que ça ne soit pas- »

Étonnamment, ce fut Weasley qui prit la parole en jetant un regard noir au guérisseur. « A l'époque, Severus Snape était un mangemort. Il était un espion pour Dumbledore. Un agent double. Vous avez probablement tout lu dans le_ Prophète_ après la guerre. Je pense qu'il doit être assez puissant pour faire quelque chose comme ça, n'est-ce pas ? De plus, Harry veut qu'il reste et il n'a peut-être pas l'air de vouloir se battre pour le moment, mais s'il y a une chose que j'ai apprise, ne jamais sous-estimer Harry Potter. Il pourrait lancer des sorts dans son sommeil ces jours-ci. »

Severus résista à l'envie de rire, d'abord parce qu'il savait que ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai et ensuite parce qu'il était trop occupé à être assommé par la défense inattendue de Weasley.

Granger étouffa un rire et donna à Weasley un baiser sur la joue qui le fait rougir jusqu'au bout de ses oreilles. « Je pense que Ron a raison. Nous pouvons sûrement contourner les règles cette fois-ci ? »

« Je crois que si cela aide Harry à se reposer, il est dans l'intérêt de tout le monde de laisser Severus rester. » Arthur regarda Severus. « J'aimerais parler avec vous quand vous en aurez le temps, je pense que nous le ferions tous, mais pour l'instant ... »

« Pour l'instant, je reste. » Pour la première fois depuis que le _Prophète _avait atterri sur sa table, Severus était exactement où il voulait être et il n'avait aucune intention de quitter Harry pendant très longtemps.

« Bien. » Le guérisseur leva les mains et jeta un coup d'œil à Severus. « Mais vous devez le laisser se reposer. »

« Je préparais à peine une leçon de potions. » Severus résista à l'envie d'ajouter quelque chose d'insultant à cette phrase, mais il n'était pas sûr de vouloir irriter les personnes chargées de s'occuper de Harry.

« Je vais devoir demander au reste d'entre vous de partir. S'il vous plaît, laissez-le dormir aussi longtemps qu'il en aura besoin. »

« Bien sûr. » La voix de Molly se fit à nouveau entendre et elle embrassa doucement Harry avant de chasser tout le monde.

Le guérisseur explora les pansements de Harry et répondit aux questions de Severus au sujet des potions qu'il devait prendre avec une courtoisie professionnelle. Puis il quitta la chambre.

La main de Harry s'enroula dans la robe de Severus et il marmonna quelque chose, que Severus ne comprit pas.

Sans se soucier de la douleur dans son dos et de la palpitation sourde dans son cou, Severus entoura ses bras autour de Harry pour le maintenir près de lui et lui murmurer à l'oreille alors que ses doigts agrippaient plus fermement Severus.

« Chut, mon amour. Je te tiens. » Severus prit une profonde respiration et ses mots étaient autant pour lui que pour Harry. « Tout va bien se passer. »

OoOoO

« Je suis allé chercher vos potions. J'espère avoir pris les bonnes. Je pensais que vous aimeriez peut-être aussi une tasse de thé. »

La porte s'ouvrit et Charlie la ferma derrière lui avec un léger coup de pied. Il posa les potions et le thé sur la table à côté de la baguette de Harry, et Severus prit la potion avec un soupir de reconnaissance.

« Merci.» Il laissa le liquide emprunter un chemin apaisant dans sa gorge, se sentant déjà un peu plus fort avec Harry au chaud dans ses bras et la potion insensibilisant la douleur sourde dans sa gorge. « Je suppose que je devrais demander quand il vous en à parler. »

« Il ne l'a pas fait. J'ai deviné. » Charlie haussa les épaules, s'assit sur le siège près du lit et serra légèrement la main de Harry. « Salut, Harry. J'espère que cela ne te dérange pas que je dise à ton professeur que tu as toujours été clair sur le fait d'avoir des sentiments pour lui. Je t'achèterai une bière quand tu te réveilleras si tu es fâché. »

« Vous avez deviné ? »

« Ouais. Puis je lui ai fait avouer. » Charlie jeta un coup d'œil rapide à Severus. « Je pensais que c'était à sens unique au début. »

« Non. » Severus eut l'impression de reconnaître ses années passées à essayer de ne pas penser à Harry autrement que comme une nuisance. « Cela n'a jamais été à sens unique. »

« Ouais, je pense que c'est un peu évident maintenant. » Charlie rigola, s'asseyant sur sa chaise et cherchant son thé. « Je l'aimais bien, vous savez. Je pensais que je serais capable de le convaincre d'aider les dragons un jour et de les élever. » Les yeux de Charlie brillèrent de joie. « Il est difficile de résister aux dragons. »

« Je ne peux qu'imaginer. » Severus haussa les sourcils vers Charlie. « Votre intérêt aussi était évident. Pour moi, au moins. »

« Je me doute. » Charlie jeta un regard affectueux à Harry. « Pas pour lui, cependant. J'ai reçu le message assez tôt. J'ai su depuis lors qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre et je l'ai vu ensuite vous parler à l'extérieur juste après cette première fête ministérielle. Il est revenu avec la plus étrange des humeurs. J'ai su depuis que quelque chose se passait. Je n'avais tout simplement pas réussi à assembler les pièces. »

Malgré sa jalousie habituelle, Severus ne put plus détecter quoi que ce soit de la part de Charlie qui ne soit pas simplement chaleureux, une véritable affection. Amour, d'un genre différent de celui de Severus et de Harry. Pas de quoi menacer Severus ou le faire rager et jeter des sortilèges.

Harry se déplaça et marmonna quelque chose, son expression troublée. Severus commença à caresser les cheveux de Harry et murmura « _je suis là »_ à l'oreille de Harry. L'expression sombre passa et Harry eut l'air à nouveau paisible, frottant sa joue contre Severus. Lorsque Severus regarda Charlie, il les observait tous les deux avec une expression particulière.

« Je pensais qu'il était idiot quand il me l'a dit. La façon dont il a parlé de vous. C'était comme si… » Charlie haussa les épaules, sa phrase perdue dans le silence.

« Comme si j'avais un cœur ? » Severus leva les yeux au ciel et secoua la tête.

« Je pense que je le vois un peu mieux maintenant. Ce qu'il voit. » Charlie sourit et finit son thé. « Il était heureux, vous savez ? Il _est_ heureux. »

Severus émit un grognement. « Je peux imaginer à quel point il était heureux de devoir garder mes secrets. » Il fit une pause et évalua Charlie. « J'ai souvent pensé que Harry serait mieux avec quelqu'un de plus comme vous. J'ai bien peur d'être trop égoïste ces jours-ci pour lui donner l'occasion de découvrir cela par lui-même. » Severus devait être fatigué de parler si librement.

« Ne soyez pas doux. » Grogna Charlie. « Ne prenez pas de décisions pour lui. Il m'a dit une fois que vous êtes son âme sœur, vous savez ? Je l'ai énervé et je l'ai fait sortir de ses gongs. La moitié des membres moldus du club le regardaient et au moins la moitié de ceux-ci lui ont demandé son numéro ou lui ont proposé de lui payer un verre. », précisa-t-il.

« En effet. Je vous remercie _donc _beaucoup pour l'avoir emmené boire dans un bar gay et moldu. »

Charlie rit. « C'était juste amusant. Nous cherchions quelqu'un pour moi, pas pour lui. Il n'est pas libre, n'est-ce pas ? Il a passé toute la nuit à parler de vous. Comment vous vous associez parfaitement bien. Comme des pièces d'un puzzle. Il m'a dit qu'il ne fallait pas se fier à la première impression, quand les toutes les pièces du puzzle étaient dispersées. Mais il a dit aussi qu'avec un peu de travail, vous essayerez de les assembler ensemble et de créer une image étonnante. » Charlie fit une grimace. « Il pense que vous êtes un putain de Monet. »

Une vague d'émotion envahit Severus et il laissa échapper un faible gémissement d'appréciation. Il rapprocha Harry près de lui et ferma les yeux. « Petit imbécile sentimental. »

« Mais il a raison n'est-ce pas ? » Charlie se leva, sa voix déjà très éloignée. « Dormez un peu, professeur. Je vous vois dans la matinée. »

La porte se referma derrière Charlie puis Severus s'allongea à côté de Harry et permit enfin au sommeil de le réclamer.

OoOoO

« Bonjour. »

Lorsque Severus sortit de la douche et redescendit une semaine après l'attaque de Harry, il le trouva assis à la table du petit-déjeuner avec une place libre à côté de lui. Il avait l'air plus brillant qu'il ne l'avait été depuis des jours. Ses joues étaient roses et son sourire était large. Ce furent les légères ecchymoses sous ses yeux et les fragments de son corps encore couverts de bandages qui rappelèrent à Severus ce que Harry avait traversé.

« Pourquoi te lèves tu si tôt ? » Severus jeta un regard noir au guérisseur qui leva les mains.

« Ne me regardez pas, professeur Snape. Il insistait. »

Severus prit place aux côtés de Harry en se renfrognant. « Fichu Gryffondor. »

« Attention. En ce moment, vous en êtes entouré. » Harry hocha la tête en direction de Granger et Weasley. Molly apparut de nulle part en s'inquiétant pour Severus et apportant une tasse de thé fraîchement préparé.

« Severus ! Enfin. Harry vous attendait, il a des nouvelles. »

Severus leva les yeux sur Harry qui le regardait, ses joues se réchauffant.

« J'étais sur le point de te le dire. »

« Le suspense me tue, Potter. Crache le morceau. »

Harry éclata de rire, ses doigts reposant légèrement sur la jambe de Severus sous la table. Avec un soupir, Severus posa sa main sur celle d'Harry et leurs doigts s'emmêlèrent. Juste pour faire bonne figure, il serra légèrement la main de Harry pour lui faire savoir que, aussi misérable que soit son apparence extérieure, il était vraiment heureux que Harry soit là et l'embête à nouveau.

« Les guérisseurs pensent que je devrais pouvoir rentrer chez moi demain. »

Severus regarda Harry, déchiré entre le désir de passer du temps seul avec lui et l'inquiétude en pensant qu'il était susceptible de causer plus de dégâts en essayant de récupérer rapidement.

« Hors de question. Tu ne peux pas retourner au Square Grimmauld sans surveillance. »

Harry s'affaira à mettre de la marmelade sur son pain et Severus fut assailli par le souvenir de doux baisers d'agrumes et d'un petit-déjeuner au lit. Il dégagea sa main de celle d'Harry pour lui permettre d'accéder à son thé, glissant son bras autour du dossier de la chaise d'Harry quand il versa une tasse bien chaude. Il n'était généralement pas un homme qui faisait preuve d'affection en public, mais c'était comme s'il ne pouvait pas rester un moment sans toucher Harry. Comme s'il avait besoin de ce contact pour s'assurer que Harry était toujours en vie.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que Harry pensait au Square Grimmauld, Professeur. » Granger parla doucement et Severus la regarda, tandis que Harry sifflait un « _Hermione »_ de manière offensée.

« Le square Grimmauld sera très bien », dit Harry sans regarder Severus. « Je suis assez fort pour faire de la magie et je peux me débrouiller sans problème. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que tes guérisseurs recommandent, Harry. » Arthur s'assit à la table et fronça les sourcils, inquiet. « Tu vas avoir besoin d'aide pour au moins le mois prochain. »

« Je ne suis pas invalide. » Marmonna Harry.

« Tu peux rester ici jusqu'à ce que tu ailles mieux. Nous aurons beaucoup de place quand tout le monde sera rentré chez soi. » Molly déposa un nouveau lot de pâtisseries sur la table et prit place à côté d'Arthur.

L'air autour de Severus devint soudainement froid. Bien sûr, Molly et Arthur s'attendaient à ce que les autres rentrent chez eux. Granger et Weasley devaient avoir leur propre vie en dehors du Terrier et, d'après de petites discussions, il était clair qu'ils partageaient une maison récemment achetée. L'idée de laisser Harry au Terrier et de faire des visites formelles et sur pilotis à l'occasion était peu attrayante pour le moins. Il avait déjà dû demander à Arthur aussi poliment que possible de lui verser un verre de ce putain de whisky de feu la veille et avait dû lui demander également d'arrêter de demander quelles étaient ses intentions envers Harry.

« Il y a bien sûr une autre alternative. » Severus posa ses doigts sur la nuque de Harry.

« Une autre alternative ? » Demanda Harry d'un ton optimiste. Le souffle de Severus se bloqua dans les poumons et il hocha la tête tout en maintenant le regard de Harry. « Qu'est-ce que c'est, alors ? »

Severus lança un regard noir à Harry. « Est-ce si difficile à deviner ? »

« Tu dis en permanence que tu n'es pas devin mais que tu es Legilimens. » Harry paraissait plus joyeux, suçant une petite goutte de marmelade sur son pouce. « Tu me fait dire ce que je veux tout le temps, même quand tu sais exactement ce qu'il en est. »

Severus se pinça le bout du nez et espéra sincèrement que personne d'autre ne comprendrait le fait qu'Harry parle de leur vie sexuelle à la table du petit déjeuner. « C'est complètement différent. »

« Nan. Pas vraiment. »

Severus grogna. « Tu viens à Spinner's End avec moi, insupportable gamin, et je n'entendrai plus parler de toi qui joue le martyr au Square Grimmauld ou qui passe sous les pieds de Molly et d'Arthur. Maintenant, bois ton thé. »

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Harry et il porta la tasse à ses lèvres, ses yeux rieurs. « Mieux ? »

Severus passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Harry, toujours furieux. « À peine tolérable. »

« Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ? » Ron Weasley semblait incertain et Granger rigola.

« Je pense que ça s'appelle flirter. Oh, et Harry va vivre avec le professeur Snape pendant un moment. » Elle soupira joyeusement. « Je pense que c'est plutôt romantique. »

Severus souhaita vraiment pouvoir encore prendre des points à la maison Gryffondor et retourna à son pain grillé dans le but de préserver un peu de sa dignité.

OoOoO

Ce fut un effort de groupe pour préparer les affaires de Harry. Le guérisseur expliquait les différentes potions et les soins nécessaires de Harry, comme si Severus était un étudiant incompétent.

« Je connais bien les potions antalgiques simples. » Il lui lança un regard hautain et tint la bouteille à la verticale. « Je peux vous assurer que j'ai des remèdes bien meilleurs que _cela_ dans mes rayons personnels. »

Le guérisseur roula des yeux. « Bien sûr. Je vais venir lui rendre visite régulièrement, tout de même. »

« Pas trop régulièrement, j'espère. » Severus soupira et rangea les vêtements de Harry dans une petite malle. Les efforts déployés au cours des derniers jours pour se lever du lit avaient eu des conséquences néfastes sur Harry. Ce dernier regardait Severus depuis le lit, ses paupières tombant de sommeil.

« Nous partirons dans la matinée ? » Il tendit la main et Severus posa son pouce sur la paume de Harry.

« Oui, après le petit déjeuner. Je crois que Molly veut s'assurer que tu es bien nourri avant que tu ne sois soumis à ma cuisine. »

« J'aime bien ta cuisine. » Harry serra la main de Severus puis se tourna vers le guérisseur. « Pourriez-vous nous donner un moment ? »

La pièce se vida et Severus s'assit à côté du lit, contemplant Harry. « Je préférerais vraiment que tu gardes toutes tes grandes déclarations pour lorsque nous serons chez moi, si tu peux te contenir suffisamment longtemps. »

Harry renifla et il secoua la tête. « Pas de grandes déclarations, promis. »

La voix de Harry était hésitante et Severus insista. « Parle-moi, Potter. »

« L'attaque a fait le tour de la presse. » La voix de Harry était échaudée, ses lèvres baissées aux coins et l'inquiétude gravée sur son visage.

« Naturellement. Tes fans adorés veulent savoir que tu n'as pas l'intention de les quitter pour l'instant. »

« Ils découvriront où je suis et probablement feront-ils toutes sortes de liens. »

« En effet. » Severus passa ses doigts sur les lignes sur le front de Harry, comme si cela pouvait lisser ses sourcils. « Molly et Arthur ont suggéré un court communiqué de presse. Nous voulions en discuter une fois que tu serais prêt. »

« Qu'est-ce que dirait ce communiqué de presse ? » Harry fronça les sourcils et cligna des yeux vers Severus. « Que je reste avec toi parce que tu es doué pour les potions ? »

Severus renifla. « Si tu le souhaites, et bien j'espère qu'il sera un peu plus éloquent. »

Harry laissa échapper un son frustré et il se releva sur le lit avant qu'un éclair de douleur ne semble lui couper le souffle. « Putain, je ... »

« Arrêtes de t'inquiéter, Harry. » Severus le calma et il appuya ses lèvres sur son front qui était chaud et moite. « Tu as besoin de repos. » Il fit une pause puis embrassa Harry sur les lèvres, un doux et chaste baiser qu'Harry essaya de poursuivre quand Severus se retira.

« Reviens. »

« Embrasser ne repose pas. »

« Je ne sais pas, mais cela semble plutôt thérapeutique. »

« Idiot. »

« Pourquoi es-tu toujours aussi agaçant ? » Harry s'effondra sur le lit, un bâillement lui échappant alors qu'il essayait de garder les yeux ouverts. « Cela ne te dérange pas si la presse commence à spéculer sur nous ? »

Severus s'en fichait. Il savait que la vie de Harry était exposée au grand public. Il savait que les gens qui ne connaissaient même pas Harry pensaient qu'ils avaient le droit de porter des jugements sur lui simplement parce qu'il était une personnalité publique. Il savait que la presse tenterait sans doute de discréditer Severus en tant que corrupteur de l'étoile brillante du monde sorcier.

Il avait été préoccupé par toutes ces choses, mais plus autant depuis la découverte de l'attaque d'Harry par cette même presse qu'il détestait tant.

« Nous pourrions, bien sûr, utiliser le communiqué de presse pour prévenir toute spéculation de ce type. »

« Nous pourrions ? » Les yeux de Harry s'ouvrirent et il inclina la tête pour étudier Severus. « Et que dirions-nous ? »

« Je préférerais éviter tout ce qui est trop fleuri. Une simple déclaration sur la nature de notre relation devrait suffire. »

« Quelque chose comme _Harry Potter se rétablit bien et attend avec impatience une baise époustouflante quand il sera complètement rétabli - l'ancien professeur de Poudlard Severus Rogue envisage de contribuer à la fois à sa récupération et à cette baise_ ? » Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Harry.

« Oui, Potter. Exactement ce que j'avais en tête. S'il te plaît, dis tout à la presse sur ton appétit sexuel insatiable. »

« Mon _quoi_ ? » Harry éclata de rire, et cela réchauffa Severus de toutes parts. « Ne serait-ce pas plutôt à cause de toi, Severus que je suis toujours excité ? »

« Peut-être. Maintenant reposes-toi un peu et cesses de s'inquiéter. »

Severus se leva avec un étirement et rangea le reste des bouteilles.

« Severus ? »

« Potter. »

« Je suis content que nous rentrions bientôt à la maison. »

Severus fredonna son accord et essaya de ne pas trop se concentrer sur la qualité de ces mots.

**_Spinner's End, un mois plus tard_**

Il fut remarquablement facile de partager son espace avec Harry. Severus supposa qu'ils le faisaient depuis un certain temps à présent, mais avec les vêtements de Potter rangés dans sa garde-robe et la litanie de potions sur la table de chevet, le déménagement était devenu plus sérieux que les nuits occasionnelles passées l'un avec l'autre avant l'attaque.

« Te rappelles-tu quand je t'ai demandé si nous pouvions informer les gens ? »

« Quelle fois ? » Severus versa à Harry un petit verre de vin, juste une goutte qui n'altèrerait pas ses potions. Son estomac était agréablement plein du repas du soir qu'ils avaient préparé ensemble après qu'Harry se soit senti assez bien pour passer la soirée hors du lit.

« C'est vrai que j'ai souvent abordé la question. » Avoua Harry puis regarda le _Prophète _avec son article granuleux spéculant sur la relation de Harry avec Severus. « Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ? »

« J'aurais pensé que c'était évident. »

Harry ferma le journal et haussa les épaules. « Parce que j'ai été blessé. Parce que tu dois être gentil avec moi car je ne vais toujours pas bien ? »

« Quand as-tu vu que j'étais gentil avec toi ? » Severus lança un regard noir quand Harry rit doucement en réponse.

« Plus que tu ne le penses probablement, en fait. »

« Cela n'a rien à voir avec la peur de causer une rechute si c'est ce qui te préoccupe. » Severus vit la tension dans les épaules de Harry et choisit ses mots avec soin. « J'ai bien peur de ne pas aimer rester dans l'ignorance quand il s'agit de toi. Je ne voudrais pas que tu revives une expérience similaire et surtout je ne le supporterais pas si cela se reproduisait. »

Harry regarda à nouveau le journal, la rougeur envahissant ses joues. « Je ne suis pas sûr de ce que j'aurais fait si j'avais lu quelque chose comme ça à propos de toi. »

« En effet. » Severus essaya de chasser le souvenir de la panique brûlante qui l'avait traversé. « Pendant que nous sommes sur le sujet d'être maintenu dans l'ignorance, y a-t-il une raison pour laquelle tu as négligé de me dire quoi que ce soit sur le fait que ta vie était en danger ? »

« Oh, ça. » Harry rencontra les yeux de Severus et dit dans un souffle : « J'aurais dû t'en dire plus sur le groupe en Amérique, je le sais maintenant. »

« Certainement. »

« Ce n'est pas inhabituel pour moi de recevoir des menaces de mort. Je ne peux pas te parler de tous les idiots qui m'envoient des beuglantes ou des hiboux, sinon nous passerions tout notre temps à en parler et je ne le veux pas particulièrement. »

Severus grogna. « Je ne suis pas d'accord. Tu _peux_ absolument me parler de chacun d'entre eux. Si je dois veiller personnellement à ce que toutes les menaces soient éradiquées- »

« Non ! » Harry lève la main, la voix ferme et les yeux clairs et concentrés. Sa mâchoire se serra. « Tu ne vois pas ? Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter, mais aussi parce que je ne veux pas que tu fasses _ça._ »

Une colère familière traversa Severus. « Tu ne t'attendais pas à ce que je veuille m'assurer que quelque chose comme ça ne se reproduise plus ? »

« Comment allais-tu faire ça ? »

Severus se leva et croise les bras, regardant Harry. « Je ferai tout ce qu'il faut. »

La mâchoire de Harry se remit à fonctionner et il secoua la tête. « Tu ne peux pas être avec moi à chaque seconde de la journée. Je vais aller au travail et sortir et tu ne seras pas toujours là. »

La pensée de Harry sans lui donna à Severus les paumes moites. Le maître des potions serra ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre. « Nous pouvons aussi concevoir un sort. S'il y a _un_ danger, j'en serai immédiatement conscient. »

« Il y a le _Patronus_ pour ça. » Harry jeta un regard noir à Severus. « Sauf si tu penses à un sort de pistage. »

« Bien, je suis sûr que quelque chose pourrait être facilement imaginé- »

« Aucune chance. » Harry renifla et il croisa les bras, inclinant son menton dans un geste de défi. « Tu as passé la moitié de ta foutue vie à assurer ma sécurité. Tu as été _torturé à _cause de cela. Tu as failli mourir de la morsure de Nagini et tu t'es retrouvé à Azkaban en remerciement pour tout. Maintenant, tu as l'intention de passer tout ton temps libre à me surveiller pour voir si j'ai réussi à me sortir des toilettes, et si je me suis mis au travail sans trébucher sur mes lacets ? »

Severus se pinça l'arête du nez. « Je comparerais difficilement le fait d'être attaqué par plusieurs sorts et de mourir de traumatisme au fait de trébucher sur tes lacets. Je promets de ne pas bondir sur toi à chaque fois que tu te seras coupé avec du papier. »

« Non, Severus. Tu ne vas plus vivre comme ça. » La voix de Harry était calme mais ferme. « Je sais ce que ça t'a fait. Et si c'était moi qui devait prendre soin de toi après ? »

« Je ne suis pas celui qui reçoit des menaces de mort quotidiennes. » Severus serra les poings. « En plus, je suis tout à fait capable de prendre soin de moi. »

« Moi aussi ! » La voix de Harry s'éleva, ses joues devinrent roses. « Je ne suis plus un enfant. J'étais sur le point d'être promu Auror en chef avant tout cela. Si je ne te dis pas tout, c'est parce que je fais beaucoup de choses dangereuses et que ce n'est pas ton travail de me protéger. »

« Si la menace est suffisamment sérieuse pour justifier une protection permanente, tu ne penses pas que cela vaut la peine d'en discuter avec quelqu'un avec qui tu es censé partager des informations importantes ? » Se moqua Severus.

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Je sais. Je promets que s'il se passe quelque chose de grave comme ça, je t'en parlerai. Mais tu ne peux pas être là tout le temps et je ne te ferai pas passer le reste de ta vie à travailler sur des sorts et des potions pour t'assurer que je ne me ferai pas tuer. »

« Je ne savais pas que cela te dérangeait autant. C'est plutôt malheureux, compte tenu de notre situation actuelle. » Severus se leva et commença à faire les cent pas, refusant de regarder Harry.

« Bien sûr que ça me dérange, idiot ! Je ne peux pas me doucher sans avoir besoin d'un coup de main pour le moment. Je dors la moitié de la journée et je me sens comme de la bouse de dragon la plupart du temps. Je meurs d'envie de sortir à nouveau sur mon balai et je tuerais pour me sentir assez bien pour aller boire une pinte au Chaudron Baveur. Assis-toi, tu me donnes le tournis à marcher comme ça. »

Severus grogna mais s'assit tout de même. « J'avais cru comprendre que tu appréciais que l'on prenne soin de toi avant l'attaque. Est-ce que je me suis trompé ? »

Les sourcils d'Harry se froncèrent puis ses joues devinrent roses. Il frotta sa main contre sa nuque et rougit jusqu'au bout de ses oreilles alors qu'il regardait Severus. « Au lit, tu veux dire ? »

« A l'occasion. » Severus inclina la tête, le souvenir de quelques nuits en particulier essayant de calmer sa colère.

« J'aime ça. » Harry se racla la gorge et attrapa un endroit invisible sur son jean. « Je sens que j'en ai parfois besoin. Ces moments où tu es dur avec moi et ce qui vient après. Les moments où tu n'es pas du tout rude et que nous prétendons que je suis… »

« Quand tu es euphorique, » finit Severus. Il tendit la main vers Harry et passe son pouce sur sa main. « J'aime beaucoup cela aussi. Tu n'as pas de problème pour que cela continue ? »

« Aucun. » Un léger frisson traversa Harry jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par lever les yeux en déglutissant difficilement. « J'ai juste besoin que tu me fasses confiance pour prendre soin de moi quand je ne suis pas avec toi. »

Severus pensa aux fois où il avait regardé Harry au ministère et dans la presse au fil des ans. Il ne doutait pas que Harry soit capable de se débrouiller seul. « Je te fais confiance. »

Harry acquiesça et la tension diminua dans la pièce. Il fit un petit sourire à Severus. « Je veux seulement pouvoir m'appuyer sur toi. »

Severus étudia Harry de près et acquiesça après une longue pause. « Cela ne sera pas toujours facile pour moi. »

« Je le sais. » Harry se rassit dans son fauteuil, contemplant Severus. « Je sais aussi pourquoi tu veux tous les tuer. Je le voudrais aussi. »

« Tu les appréhenderas et tu feras en sorte que justice soit rendue. » Les lèvres de Severus se transformèrent en un sourire.

Harry haussa les épaules et il regarda ses mains. Le froncement de sourcils ne quittait toujours pas son visage. « Severus ? »

« Oui ? » Par expérience, Severus savait que quand Harry avait du mal à trouver ses mots, lui devait en dire le moins possible. Harry avait tendance à babiller quand il était nerveux à propos de quelque chose et il finissait toujours par y arriver d'une manière ou d'une autre.

« Sais-tu ce que je disais chaque fois que je t'ai demandé si nous pouvions le dire aux autres ? » La voix de Harry était claire et il resta concentré sur Severus.

« Je crois que j'étais là lors de ces conversations. » Severus perçut le regard douloureux sur le visage de Harry et il fronça les sourcils. « Y a-t-il un code secret dont je ne suis pas au courant ? »

« Peut-être. » Harry rougit et son froncement de sourcils disparut. Il baissa les yeux sur ses mains puis se releva. Une fois debout, l'air sur son visage coupa le souffle de Severus. C'était la façon dont Harry le regardait parfois lorsqu'il pensait que Severus ne le remarquait pas. Cela le ramenait à un baiser brûlant qui offrait un chemin que Severus n'avait jamais envisagé pour lui-même.

« Harry ... »

« Tu le savais déjà, n'est-ce pas ? » Harry se leva et avec une grimace, il se mit à genoux et posa ses mains sur les cuisses de Severus. Il était moins mobile maintenant et Severus savait, qu'à cause de ses blessures, les mouvements et le simple fait de s'agenouiller devaient être incroyablement douloureux.

« Relèves-toi, petit imbécile. Tu vas te blesser à nouveau. »

« Dans une minute. » Harry passa ses mains sur les cuisses de Severus et, mis à part quelques baisers lents, c'est vraiment le premier rapprochement qu'ils avaient eu depuis l'attaque. Severus réprima un gémissement à la façon dont Harry réchauffait sa peau et rendait son corps pétillant de plaisir. « Je voulais juste que tu saches, je suis stupide à cause de toi. »

« Tu es certainement stupide. » Il n'y avait aucune malveillance dans les mots de Severus

« Ça fait longtemps que je ne suis pas mis à genoux pour toi. Vas-tu me laisser faire ? »

« Il y a des positions bien plus confortables pour toi si c'est quelque chose que tu veux vraiment faire. » Severus se leva et aida Harry à se relever, passant ses mains dans son dos et le rapprochant. Il appréciait la façon dont le souffle d'Harry résonnait et il caressa de ses lèvres l'oreille de Harry.

« Peut-être mais j'ai tendance à être un peu stupide surtout il s'agit de toi. »

Severus serra les cheveux de Harry et l'attira plus près de lui.

« Veux-tu finir ton verre de vin ? »

« Pas particulièrement. » Harry se recula et souri à Severus. « Emmène-moi au lit, veux-tu ? »

Severus ne put qu'accepter.

OoOoO

Ce fut difficile pour eux au début, de retrouver leur chemin ensemble. Severus était trop conscient de faire du mal à Harry, intervenant à tout moment pour lui dire _doucement_ ou _gentiment_ ou _pour l'amour de Merlin, Potter, tu vas nous causer des dommages au cerveau_.

Finalement, Harry repoussa Severus alors qu'il plaçait le long du ventre de Harry une série de baisers et il lança un regard farouche à Severus.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois être en train de faire ? » Demanda Harry, un sourcil relevé.

Severus regarda Harry et se redressa sur ses talons. « J'essayais de t'embrasser, espèce de gamin ingrat. »

« Tu es bizarre. » Harry soupira un peu, puis attira Severus dans un baiser, parlant contre ses lèvres. « Tu te rappelles quand je t'ai dit que je n'allais pas me briser. »

« Je ne suis pas encore devenu sénile. » Severus se souvint des supplications de Harry, brisées et pleines de besoin. Il avait toujours aimé Harry lorsqu'il se laissait aller complètement entre ses mains.

« Eh bien. Tu ne m'as jamais traité comme de la porcelaine avant. »

_Sais-tu que ton cœur s'est arrêté et qu'ils ont dû te ramener à la vie ? Tu étais blessé partout. Dans tant d'endroits. Tu étais tellement blessé que je ne pensais pas que quiconque serait capable de te soigner,_ voulut dire Severus. Il chassa les images de Harry cette nuit-là et se concentra plutôt sur les baisers que Harry déposait sur la cicatrice encore tendre de son cou.

« Je le sais. Cependant, tu as encore du chemin à faire pour récupérer et il serait négligent de ma part de… »

« Putain, Severus. » Harry glissa sa main dans les cheveux de Severus et l'attira dans un profond baiser. C'était le genre de baiser que Severus n'avait pas eu depuis un moment et quand Harry lui lécha la bouche et écrasa ses lèvres, il lui rappela à quel point cela lui avait manqué. Combien _Harry lui avait _manqué, chaud, impatient et tremblant sous lui. Les sons qu'il pouvait tirer des lèvres de Harry juste en l'embrassant étaient indécents et excitants. Une fois, Severus avait dit à Harry qu'il pouvait faire fortune en mettant leur mémoire en bouteille, pas qu'il serait vraiment capable de partager ce côté de Harry avec quelqu'un d'autre. Les sons qu'il émettait, étaient juste pour Severus et il les gardait jalousement.

« Dis-moi ce que tu veux. » Severus passa sa main sur le corps de Harry. En dépit des paroles du jeune homme, il était préoccupé par les ecchymoses pourpres et les blessures profondes qui guérissaient lentement.

« Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir baiser… je ne sais pas si je peux… » Les mots de Harry le laissèrent paniqué et il laissa échapper un son étranglé et frustré. « Pourtant je le veux. Je te veux tellement, mais… je ne sais pas si je pourrais encore m'agenouiller aussi longtemps ou… »

« Chut. » Severus utilisa le ton qu'il utilisait parfois quand Harry se réveillait au milieu de la nuit. Il utilisait la même intonation que lorsqu'il voyait Harry se gratter le bras, distrait alors qu'il regardait au loin. « Je ne te traiterai pas comme de la porcelaine, mais je refuse également d'aggraver tes blessures. Nous avons le temps et beaucoup d'alternatives dont nous pouvons profiter à la fois. » Severus caressa de ses lèvres l'oreille de Harry. « _Détends_ \- _toi_, Harry. »

Cela sembla marcher car Harry se recoucha sur le lit. Severus n'avait jamais réaliser à quoi Harry ressemblait, nu et étendu sur ses draps. Pourtant cette fois, quand il vit la façon dont les yeux d'Harry s'assombrissaient, il sut qu'Harry le ressentit aussi.

Severus redescendit sur le corps de Harry, s'attardant sur les bleus et les plaies qui commençaient à cicatriser. Cette fois, il ne fut pas fugace ou doux, bien qu'il prenne son temps. Quand il atteignit la queue de Harry et qu'il souffla légèrement dessus, ses mains se nouèrent dans les draps et il se cambra légèrement vers Severus.

« Si longtemps. Ça fait tellement longtemps. Merde. S'il te plaît, Severus ! »

Severus voulut dire à Harry d'être patient et de maîtriser son orgasme, mais en vérité, cela faisait si longtemps pour lui aussi, il ne pouvait gérer une approche lente et languissante. Il avait besoin de goûter de nouveau à Harry - de respirer son parfum savoureux et musqué et de le sentir palpiter sur sa langue, sa queue dure et lourde dans sa bouche.

Avec un gémissement, il se blottit contre Harry. Il prit sa longueur avec de la salive, se déplaçant de long en large et passant sa langue dans la fente humide pour recueillir le pré-sperme salé qui perlait déjà du bout. Harry écarta les jambes en une invitation silencieuse, un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres. Avec un autre gémissement, Severus murmura un sort pour lubrifier ses doigts. Harry aimait les mains de Severus, il le disait toujours quand il était en train de le baiser, ses pupilles s'épanouissant d'excitation. Severus avait bien l'intention de donner à Harry tout le plaisir qu'il pourrait recevoir.

Il enfonça un doigt à l'intérieur de Harry et prit à nouveau sa queue dans sa bouche. Il était si serré et chaud, acceptant avec empressement l'intrusion avec un faible cri de plaisir. Severus fredonna autour du sexe de Harry. Il inséra un deuxième doigt et le fit bouger lentement. Il adorait toucher Harry jusqu'à l'orgasme - surtout sachant qu'il s'agissait simplement d'apporter du plaisir au lieu de préparer Harry à la prochaine étape. Harry avait toujours été si joliment réactif. Tellement impatient de voir ce que Severus allait faire de son corps. Cela ne manquait jamais de surprendre Severus. De voir à quel point leurs intérêts s'alignaient au lit et dans d'autres aspects de leur vie.

Lorsque Severus caressa de ses doigts à l'intérieur de Harry, il ne tarda pas à s'enfoncer dans la gorge de Severus. Sa queue palpita et Severus avala tout, ne reculant que lorsque le sexe fut complètement nettoyé. Quand Harry essaya de se déplacer et lutta pour se retourner, Severus posa sa main sur sa hanche et secoua la tête.

« Reste exactement où tu es et mets tes mains au-dessus de ta tête. »

« D'accord. » Harry avait l'air de vouloir se plaindre, mais au lieu de cela, il mit ses mains au-dessus de sa tête et regarda Severus.

« _Parfait_. » Avec un autre sortilège murmuré, Severus lubrifia sa queue et glissa sa main dessus alors qu'il regardait dans les yeux de Harry. Cela n'aurait pas dû être aussi intime, se caresser pendant que Harry regardait. Cela n'aurait pas dû rendre sa poitrine aussi serrée ou faire battre son cœur aussi vite lorsque les yeux d'Harry s'élargirent alors qu'il comprenait le plan de Severus. Il avait eu suffisamment de temps pour pousser sa queue contre les lèvres de Harry ou pour trouver la meilleure position pour plonger au plus profond de lui. Mais tout ce que Severus voulait était de regarder Harry et être regardé en retour.

Alors que Harry se tortillait sous lui et que de petits _oh, _de plaisir, quittaient ses lèvres gonflées, l'orgasme de Severus le prit au dépourvu avec une force aveuglante. Il tomba sur le torse de Harry, avant de glisser sur le côté. En réponse, Harry caressa distraitement la poitrine de l'homme, ne détournant pas une fois le regard de Severus.

« _Harry_. »

Ce fut tout ce que Severus pouvait gérer, une fois détendu et rassasié. Il ne trouvait pas les mots pour dire à Harry à quel point il était heureux qu'il soit en vie, ni même les mots pour lui dire qu'il était un gamin ou une taquinerie de choix que Severus utilisait pour masquer à quel point il l'aimait. Il avait fallu que ce soit Harry Potter parmi tous.

Tout ce qu'il pouvait gérer était un murmure brisé du nom de Harry alors qu'il ravalait les larmes qui menaçaient de tomber depuis la première fois où il avait vu les images de Harry dans le journal.

Pour l'instant, pour eux, c'était assez.

**_Dîner de remise des prix du ministère de la Magie, décembre 2002_**

Quand Harry rejoignit Severus sur le balcon, il avait eu la courtoisie de penser à apporter du champagne.

« Pouvons-nous rentrer bientôt ? J'ai dû parler à Lucius Malfoy à propos des investissements. J'ai été tenté de le frapper avec ma canne juste pour me débarrasser de lui. »

La récupération de Harry avait été lente mais régulière. Lors des événements où il était susceptible de rester debout une bonne partie de la soirée, il utilisait une canne pour soulager sa jambe gauche, qui avait été particulièrement endommagée lors de l'attaque.

« Hélas, non. » Severus grogna et enroula son bras autour de Harry pour l'aider à alléger un peu le poids de sa jambe. Il ne le dirait jamais à voix haute, mais il appréciait à quel point Harry et lui se connaissaient déjà, à plus d'un titre. « Habituellement, je serais très heureux de partir, mais j'ai bien peur que tu doives supporter d'être adoré par la presse et certains membres du ministère encore un peu plus longtemps. »

« Je me demande s'il y a quelqu'un d'autre ici qui m'adore également ? » Harry se rapprocha, gosse effronté qu'il était.

« Décidément pas. » Severus roula des yeux mais posa néanmoins un baiser sur les cheveux de Harry. Il se dit que c'était parce qu'il faisait froid ce soir, et non parce que Harry portait sa robe préférée et avait passé la majeure partie de son souper à manger un désert au chocolat d'une manière qui ne pouvait être décrite que comme un péché. « J'ai décidé que le chocolat n'était plus autorisé lors d'événements officiels. Si on ne peut pas te faire confiance pour manger sans faire tomber ta cuillère, je ne pense pas que tu puisses être récompensé avec du chocolat. »

« Il était tellement agréable à lécher, Severus. » Harry laissa échapper un rire. « Si tu veux, je pourrais te montrer exactement comment je- »

« Potter ! » Severus grogna et attira Harry plus près de lui, le regardant. « Tais-toi. »

« Avec joie. » L'expression de Harry était féroce et étourdissante puis il se pencha vers Severus, capturant ses lèvres dans un baiser affectueux. Malgré le froid dans l'air, chaque pouce de Harry était chaud contre son corps. Severus glissa ses mains dans les cheveux de Harry pour approfondir le baiser, ne se reculant que lorsqu'il s'inquiéta d'être en publique.

« Tu es vraiment une menace. »

« Tu le sais depuis des lustres. » Harry frotta les lèvres sur la mâchoire de Severus et le berça doucement en lui gémissant doucement à l'oreille : « S'il te _plaît,_ pouvons-nous rentrer à la maison ? »

Le cœur de Severus loupait un battement chaque fois qu'Harry parlait de _chez lui_. Harry n'avait pas quitté Spinner's End lorsqu'il avait été informé qu'il pourrait à nouveau vivre seul. Après un silence gênant pendant qu'ils rangeaient les vêtements de Harry dans une petite mallette, Severus avait finalement enroulé ses bras autour de Harry et lui avait dit le genre de choses que seul Harry serait autorisé à entendre. Cela avait fait l'affaire et la valise avait été rapidement déballée, quand ils avaient trouvé un moment pour le faire entre deux baisers paresseux et des heures emmêlées sous les draps.

« Je pensais que tu aimerais rester pour le feu d'artifice. »

Cela attira l'attention de Harry et il se retint de poser des baisers contre la gorge de Severus. « Il y a un feu d'artifice ? C'est nouveau. »

« Effectivement. Le ministère veut épater la galerie cette année. »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi. » Harry fit une grimace. Il avait l'air déchiré, regardant le ciel sombre avec des yeux brillants puis de nouveau vers Severus. « Veux-tu rester uniquement pour le feu d'artifice ? »

Severus remercia le ciel qu'il faisait sombre et qu'il ne rougissait pas facilement. « Seulement parce que j'en entendrais parler jusqu'à ma mort si je te traînais chez moi sans te donner l'occasion d'être un romantique insupportable. »

« Je vois. Seulement à cause de ça. » Le sourire de Harry était large et il donna un autre baiser lent à Severus avant de s'appuyer contre lui. « Eh bien. Ça sera le feu d'artifice. La romance d'abord, le sexe plus tard. Doucement sur le champagne, Severus. Tu n'es plus aussi jeune qu'avant. »

Le jappement qu'Harry laissa échapper quand Severus le frappa à l'arrière de la tête en valait la peine. Il enroula ses bras autour de Harry et le maintint stable pendant qu'ils regardaient les étoiles. Les jardins commençaient à se remplir de sorcières et de sorciers vêtus de robes de cérémonie colorées et Severus donna un coup de coude à Harry.

« Nous devrions aller rejoindre les autres. »

« J'aime parfois les ombres. Elles sont silencieuses. » Harry serra la main de Severus, sa voix basse. « Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? »

« Je ne vais probablement pas l'oublier. » Severus jeta un coup d'œil à Harry. « Ma vie a pris un chemin quelque peu inattendu quand tu es venu me rejoindre dans l'ombre. »

« Bien inattendu, bien sûr. » Harry adressa un sourire à Severus et s'appuya à nouveau contre lui, observant les étoiles.

« Je n'irais pas si loin. »

« Bien sûr que tu ne le ferais pas. » Harry riait. « Regardons le feu d'artifice d'ici. J'ai passé toute la nuit avec ces gens et je n'ai pas vraiment envie de marcher jusque là-bas. »

« Es-tu mal à l'aise ? »

« Chut, non. Arrêtes de t'inquiéter. » Harry se rapprocha le plus possible de Severus. « Je veux juste être seul avec toi pour pouvoir te dire des choses que personne d'autre ne peut entendre. »

« Quelle chance pour moi. » Le ton de Severus était sec et léger, mais en vérité, il appréciait toujours ces moments de tranquillité avec Harry, alors que leur vie était plus remplie que jamais. Et c'était bon de savoir que Harry appréciait toujours ces moments aussi. « Je suppose que nous pouvons le voir assez bien d'ici. »

« Je parie que nous aurons la meilleure vue de tous. »

Severus se tourna vers Harry, qui lui donna un de ces regards qui coupait le souffle de Severus.

« Oui. » Severus se permit un autre baiser rapide avant de faire demi-tour pour regarder le premier feu d'artifice exploser dans le ciel. « Sur ça, je ne peux qu'être d'accord. »

**Fin**

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici :) Avez-vous aimé ?**

**N'hésitez**** pas à laisser votre avis !**

**A bientôt.**

**Bise **

**Gaeill**


End file.
